Promise Forever
by WwhatAboutLlove
Summary: Ash is new in town, she never thought Tulsa would be where she meets the kindest, and most handsome boy she has ever met-Sodapop Curtis. As they fall deeper in love, her cousin Bob just might ruin everything she loves. Including Soda.But Ash isnt about to let Bob ruin her love, after all, Soda Promised Forever. COMPLETEd
1. Chapter 1

Promise Forever, by SodapopDarry

Chapter 1- You forgot gas?  
Ashley's P.O.V Ashley-Brown hair/eyes,Nickname-Ash(Ashy by Soda), ,Bob is her cousin,she is a Greaser,little bro named Sammy,nice,strong,willing,kind,caring. Love interest-Sodapop3

"You are unbelievable." I grumbled to Tom,my dad(sadly). "How could you expect to get to Tulsa if you have half a tank of gas?"  
Before I go further,I should tell you that my Dad Tom is the worst person in the world. Unwilling,abusive, and drunk are good words to describe him. This is the 3rd time we stopped for gas, because Tom doesnt know how to fill a car with gas. He fills it half full every time so we have to stop after about 45min.  
" Oh shut your mouth, your not the one raising to good for nothing kids." said Tom. "You should respect 'ur parents." He said with a nasty grin on is face. I snorted, "Before I do that, Hell would have froze over." I dont know why we were moving all the way to Tulsa. Tom cant keep a job to save his life.  
"Besides, you never respect us,so why should we respect you?" I added.  
My mom gave me a death glare. "You talk like that to your father again, you'll have a beating you wont forget, so i suggest you shut that big mouth of yours." I sighed. Me and my mom used to get along okay. Until she married Tom. She started to go right along with Tom when he came home. He would scream at us, she would scream at us. He would hit me, she would slap me. Thats just the way things went.  
"Whatever." I mumbled.  
"Ashwey, when are we gunna be dare?" Sammy asked me. Sammy looks like me, except he has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.(Or so she thought!) I smiled at him sweetly,"In about 1hour you wanna play I Spy to pass the time?" His eyes went wide. "Yeesss! Me first!"  
I chuckled, "Okay bud." As Sammy was looking around for something to spy, I could'nt help but wonder what it was like in Tulsa. Was it all Soc's like Bob, or was there nice Greasers? Whenever Bob came to visit, he would always tell everyone bout the time he jumped a greaser, or when he threw a broken bottle at a Greaser walking home from school.I hated Bob, I dont care if he is my is so cruel and mean to those greasers. He didnt get that they were just normal people like him, except they just didnt have a lot of money. "Is the house we are gunna live in close to Bob's?" I asked courisosly.I sure as Hell didnt want to live right next to the most hated Soc in town.  
Tom looked at me like I was crazy. He laughed then said,"No we live in the same house as them dipshit."  
It took me a few minutes to relize he was serious. My jaw dropped."We're gunna live in the same house as that jack-ass!" My mom glared at me," You just earned yourself a beating." She said with a smile on her pale,drugged up face.  
I looked at Sammy and immedeitly saw fear in his eyes. "But Bob scares me Ashwey!" i hugged him, " I know don't you take a nap for the rest of the ride so you can be all rested up for when we go tour the ?"  
The fear was out of his eyes filled with excitement."Okay , I'll sleep extra good so I'll be full of energy!"I smlied as he put his head on his seatbelt.  
Maybe I'll get some sleep too, I i fell into a deep sleep,and suddenly saw the bluest, most kindest eyes I've ever seen.

Right before i fell into unconciousness, My last thought was,  
I wonder whos eyes that was...  
~1 hour later...Tulsa, at a DX.:)

"Dammit!"  
I woke up to the sound of Tom swearing. "Gunna run outa gas there is a DX in Tulsa". Tom added.  
I rubbed my eyes tiredly, Sammy was awakw now and sitting up in his seat. "Well if you knew how to fill a car up with gas,we wouldnt have to stop at a DX." I smarted back.  
He glared at me."Your pushing it kid." He grumbled pulling up to the DX. There was a kid about 16 years old standing by the pump with a bored look on his face. He had brown eyes,light brown hair that was greased, and a bird tatto on his right looked nice enough.  
"Evening." He said. As i looked at him, I saw his name it said.  
"Hey." Tom said with a annoyed expression on his gets annoyed when people say hi or hello to thinks that thy should just keep to their own buissness.  
Sammy suddenly started tugging on my arm. "Ashwey,I gotta go potty."  
I sighed "Okay bud, lets go inside and see if they have one."  
As I got out of the car, I saw Steve look at me.I saw that he was filling up the the Lord, I said in my mind. He turned around to lookat something,made a weird face then turned back to me.  
Well that was weird...I thought.  
As we walked into the DX, I suddenly saw them.

The most bluest, kindest eyes I've ever seen.  
Chapter 2-New here?

Soda's P.O.V

As soon as Steve turned around and gave me that crazy look,I knew a girl had come. Steve always gives me that look when he sees a girl i might like. I prepared myself for a blonde,caus thats usually the kind of slutty girl that comes when she came into the DX, I got the surprise of my life.  
She wasnt blonde,she wasnt wearing a short skirt or a revealing had brown hair and eyes, very skinny,and not like fake blonde skinny, like ligit skinny. She had a kind, and very pretty face,not to much makeup, and a smile that almost made my jaw drop.  
I snapped out of my trance,when the little boy i didnt notice asked me where the bathroom is.  
"Sir?Do you have a badroom in here?" the little boy looked like the girl except he had peircing blue eyes like me.  
I smiled at him."Yes we do little right down that hall there." I said pointing down the hall. I caught thr girl staring at me,so i gave her my winning smile and she blushed and looked away. "Thanks." she said with a small they went to the bathroom, I suddenly thougt of Ponyboy, and how he compared things to sunsets.  
She reminded me of a ,sweet, and pretty.  
Sloww down Sodapop, I thougt to myslef. You just met her.  
Soon they came out of the bathroom, I'm gunna talk to her i told myself.  
"So are you guys mew in town?" I asked the girl.  
"is it that obvious?" she said with a grin. I smiled at her."I just havent seen you round here,so i thought I'd your name?"  
"Ashley, but you can call me Ash."  
What a nice name, I thought.  
This was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
~Ashleys P.O.V~ He is sooo handsome! I thought to my Ash,you just met him!  
When he asked what my name was i said" Ashley but you can call me Ash." Why would I say that? I sound like a blonde ..  
But he smiled at me." Well its nice to meet you ,Ash.I'm Sodapop."  
I looked at him for a he say Sodapop? I wasnt making fun of it,I just thought it was ...different.  
"I like that original."I said with a shy looked at me with a surprised look on his looked like a movie star.I started to panic.I wasnt trying to offend you! "In a good way!" I chuckled."Usually people say,thats your REAL name? I've never had anyone say its original." Is that a bad thing? I thought panicing again. He must have paniced too because he quickly blushed.  
"Thats not a bad thing,I wasnt trying to...I mean..."He started. I smiled at his was so cute when he blushed! "Its okay i get what your saying." I said. His face relaxed."Good caus I didnt our friendship to start out bad."Sodapop said smiling:) Suddenly, Sammy spoke up.I totally forgot he was even was giggling.  
"Thats a funny name!"  
"Sammy, dont be rude." I spoke up.  
Sodapop didnt looked annoyed or offended thought."Thats okay,its cute when little kids tease me."Soda said with a smile.  
I was lost in my own little world, and of course someone had to ruin it.  
~Soda P.O.V~ "Yo Kid get us some beers!" the man in the car yelled to Ash.I saw Ash sigh and she started to get money out of her pocket.  
"Is he your dad?" I asked before I could stop looked at me and i could see many things in her ,anger,frustration, and hurt.  
"Sorry, I-" I was going to add but she cut me off.  
" No its fine. Yeah he is my dad sadly, and i hate him." She sighed, " Sorry, but its true"she added,seeing the surprise on my face as i grabbed two beers outa the fridge.  
"I can see why you hate him." I said trying to comfort her. She looked at me with a breakthrough look in her eyes. "I know right! Its not any better that he is related to Bob. He is the worst!"she said handing me the money. Wait,did she say Bob?  
"Do you mean the Super Soc Bob?" I asked her,trying not to sound too surprised.  
She sighed yet again. "Thats the one. Thats why I didnt have any friends where we used to live. People heard stories about what he does to Greasers and assume I'm just like him." she said with a frown on her face.  
Sammy looked at me with wide eyes." Bob is the meanest bully evewr!" he said.  
"You got that right." I said, "Him and a bunch of other Socs jumped my little brothers best friend, Johnny. He's even more scared of Socs now."  
I told them. Ash didnt looked surprised. She looked angry. "Thats probably who he was talking bout when he told us that he jumped some Greaser. I told him that i consider myself a Greaser, he got mad and told me that I'm a Soc. I got pissed and threw him on our coffe table." She grinmed at the last part,but it soon turned to a frown. "That got me the. Beating of a liftime." she added quietly looking down.  
I frowned. I've only known her for like i already know that her parents hurt her. "For the record, you are nothing like Bob you know."  
She smiled at me, and was gunna reply but she was interrupted by "Hurry up already! The beers are gunna get cold!"Get in the damn car!"her mom yelled from the car honking the horn.I looked at Steve and he shrugged and made a "they're crazy" look. He had a stony look in his eyes,probly caus he figured it out that they hurt her too. His own dad hits him too,so he knkws how it feels.  
~Ash~ Damn it mom. I thought in my head.  
I looked at Soda with an apologetic look on my face. "I'm so sorry but i have to go. It was really moce meeting you!" I said with a weak smile on my face.  
He smiled at me and said "Nice meeting you too. Before you go, what school do you go to?" Soda asked me. I thought for a second, he'll prob think im a loser , I thought.  
"I-Im a drop out." I said looking at his reaction. To my surprise it wast bad.  
"Same here! I have to help my older brother,Darry, taking care of my youbger brother,Ponyboy, plus I'm too stupid for school." He said the last part looking down. I got alot in common with him!  
"Same ." I said laughing a little. " I have to support Sammy here caus my useless dad cant keep a job to save his life. We know the owner of the resterant downtown,so I have to work there as a waitress."  
The worry on his face went away followed by relief.  
"I'm fucking serious Ashley! Get your ASS in this car rigt now!" Tom screamed at me.  
"I really got to go now .Nice meeting you again!" I said picking up Sammy and turning away.  
"Hey, I'll see you around right ?" Soda called after me.  
I smiled."Definetly!"  
I turned around after seeing him smile one last time,and walked to the car.  
"bout damn time!" my mom yelled at me. "Heres your beers." I grumbled. I wasnt goin to let them ruin my after I 'd met the nicest guy I've ever met.  
The most handsomest too;)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 3~

The Walk

Ash P.O.V

As soon as we got to Bob's house,I knew I would be living in Hell. Bob saw us pulling in the driveway from the window and came out to greet us.

"Hey Ashey Poo. Hows it goin?" he said with a smirk across his nasty little face. He bent down to Sammy's level,"Hows the little guy? Still relying on poor old Ashy here?" Sammy immedietly cowered behind me,and I dont blame him.

"Fuck off Bob." I said giving him the evilest glare I could. Besides Tom,Bob was the absolute worst person in the entire world. Bob just smirked at me, and tauntunly got closer to my face."Whose gunna make me?" He was inches away from my lips,which completley freaked me out.

I should tell you, the only reason he tourtures me and Sammy so much is caus I wont to out with him. He just doesnt get it that its gross for cousins to date cousins. Besides, I wouldnt date Bob if he was the last BOY on earth.(hint hint-boy!not man)

"Get away from me Bob." I said pushing him outa the way,as I made my way up to the house. The only good thing about his house is Bob's mom, Susie. I know, I know, shes Bob's mom, how could her living here be good? Well I'll tell you why. She is the only person who helps me with Sammy,shes kind,funny, and doesnt hate me like the rest of my family.

As me and Sammy walked into the living room, she was the first person I saw.

"Susie!"

"Ashley!"

I dropped my bags and embraced her in a hug. I hadnt seen her since Christmas, and I missed her soo much.

"Me too!"Sammy yelled, trying to push his way into our hug. I laughed,"Of course,you too Sammy!"

After a few seconds, we pulled apart and Susie spoke. "So how have you to been latley? Not too bad I hope." She said looking at me with concern on her face. I knew what she meant by that,she should've just said "hope the beatings arent too bad" I smiled weakly at her. "Dont worry,we've been alright." She smiled back at me. Its so weird that Bob is nothing like her at all. I mean,you'd think that he would get at least some manners from her.

Just then the boys and Kylie(Ash's mom) came into the room with 5bottles of vodka in their hands. "Are you guys all settled in now? Cause the adults are ready to PARTY!" Tom said already sounding like he was drunk. He grinned at us,showing us his rotten teeth. "Bob said he would gladly give you two a tour of the town. So the adults can have some adult time."

Sammy squeaked,and pressed against me. I glared at Bob," I'm sure Bob doesnt want to give US a tour. He'd problaby want to hang out with all of his nice friends." I said through my gritted teeth.

Bob just smirked, "Nonsense, everyone needs a little time with their family,right Tom?" Bob said looking at Tom. "Absolutly!" He said after draining his vodka bottle.

Kylie glared at me,"You would'nt want a another beating would you? That would add to the list." she hissed so only I could hear. I was pissed now. Walking with Sammy was sometimes the only pleasent times in my life, I didnt want some Soc ruining it.

"Fine." I said. This was not gunna be good.

~10 minutes later...~

Sammy P.O.V

"Dont you just love my car? Its sexy,huh Sammy boy?" my cousin said.

I dont like Bob. He scares me, and looks at Ashwy in a weird way.

I didnt want to look at him,but i did anyway. Ashwy told me to be polite,even to people who were mean like Bob.

"What does sexy mean?" I asked . Bob laughed at me. I dont like it when people laugh at me. Excpet that Pesi-cola guy at the place where you get gas. Its okay if he laughs at me,caus his laugh is funny. Not mean like Bobs.

"Its what your sister is." He said still laughing, and trying to answer my question. Ashwy gave him a death glare and elbowed him in his tummy when he put his arm around her. Does he wanna get cooties? I thought.

"Just get in the fricken car." He mumbled at us.

Ashwy picked me up and set me on her lap in the front seat, since there was no car seat in the back. "Dont worry bout Bob Sammy." my sistwa tried to comfort me," He's just a big jerke head!" I giggled . Ashwy could make anything funny. She was my favorwite person in the whole world!

She started tickling me, and I laughed even harder. "Stop Ashlwy, Stop!"

She smiled, but stopped. I forgot Bob was even there.

"Would you two shut your traps!" He yelled at us. Sisy tightened her grip on me, but didnt say anything. Bob started the car,( a blue mustang to be exact) and started driving, but was barley telling us what everything was.

"Bob?" I asked quietly, he looked at me "What kid?" I gulped, "Could you show us where the gas station is where Pepsi-Cola works?"

Ashlwy burst out laughing, and said " You mean Sodapop, Sammy?" she said smiling. I thought for a second. " Oh yeah. Where Sodapoppy works?" I said. Bob gave us the meanest look I've ever seen.

"How the hell did you meet that bum?" he yelled at me. I sunk lower into Sissys belly. Ashlwy stuck up for me," We ran outa gas, so we went to the DX where he works! BTW, he is a hell of alot nicer than you will ever be!" she screamed at him.

"Yeah and kept making Ashlwy's face red, and he smiles alot more than you too!" I tried to add. I think I made things worse. Bob stopped the car, pausing for a second, than said" Get outa the car NOW." suddenly he was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Ashlwy opened the door and helped me out, I noticed that her face was red again. " Why is your face red Ashwly?"

She didnt answer me. She was too busy glaring at Bob. " You cant just leave us here!" she said with anger on her face. Bob just laughed.

"I can do whatever i want, in fact I'm going over to the DX right now to tell your Greaser Boyfriend that you dig him. See you at home, maybe!"

Then he drove off before Ashlwy could do anthing. "No!" she said as he drove away. She looked sad , so i tried to cheer her up.

" Im sorry Ashlwy, but I think that Sodapoppy wants to give you cooties!"

She looked at me,anger replaced by lauughter.

"Thanks Sammy."

I smiled at her, then said " Where we go now?"

Sissy looked round,"We are gunna go to the Greaser part of town, I think they have a park we can play at there."

"I love parks!"

She smiled at me," I know bud, I know"

I have the best Sissy in the world.

Bob's:( P.O.V

What a whore, I thought to myslef. First she wont go out with me, she would rather go out with that poor Greaser. The brother of the the kid we jumped a couple of weeks ago. He wont be happy to see me, but it will be worth it to embelarrass Ashley like that. I'm soo good,I thought to myself as ai pulled up to the DX.

"Long time no see Greasers!" I yelled getting out of my mustang.

They both turned on me, glares buring my eyes. Steve, the one with the bird tattoo, was the first one to say anything.

"You gotta lot of nerve to show up here Soc." He said. Sodapop stood up straight, not leaning on the pump anymore. This was gunna ne good.

I grinned evily," I just wanted to tell your buddy Soda here the good news!"I said cheerfully.

Soda looked at me confused," What do you mean? What did you do to Pony?" He asked me, I could just hear the panic in his voice. I snorted,

"I didnt do anything to your precious little bro, Greaser."

He glared at me," What do you want then?"he said folding his arms across his chest. I smirked," You know my cousin,the one you kept "making red" as Sammy put it.. Well i just came to tell you that she is madly in love with you thats all." I said satisfied with embarrassing Ashley.

"Really?" the one named Steve asked hopefully for his friend.

"Dead serious." I said looking at Soda,trying to read his expression.

"Your lying." He said stoned eyed at me. I raised my eyebrow,"Am I? You can go ask her yourself,heard her say her and Sammy were going to the Greaser park. You know the one where I beat up your little bro before the cops came?" I said tauntingly. Soda lurched forward, only to be grabbed by Steve. " He aint worth it Soda." I heard him say. I snorted" You better get going and get married to her soon, before she figures out who you really are. A poor, ugly, Greaser trying to raise a stupid kid with a older brother who could be a Soc." I said sprinting to my car after both of them came after me. I hit the gas driving away at bout 80miles per hour. Leaving them in the dust behind me.

Take that Ashley, now you have no friends in this town.

Ha Ha Ha

~Ash P.O.V~

I sighed,then went to push Sammy on the swing.

"Faster Ashlwy, Faster!" Sammy giggled, "Oh you want faster?" I asked , "Is that a challenge?" I said laughing, and pushing him faster and higher than ever done before. "Stop! Stop!" Sammy yelled. As I stopped the swing, I noticed two boys about 16 coming towards us. I helped Sammy off the swing, and I looked at them more closely. They definetly didnt look like Socs, so I'm guessing they were Greasers. As they got to the grass on the park, I thought one of them looked a little like Sodapop. They were standing right in front of me now, looking us over, when one of them spoke.

"Umm.. Hi, I'm Ponyboy and this is my friend Johnny." He said akwardly, while the one named Johnny akwardly waved at us. "My brother Sodapop sent us." Ponyboy explained to me. Wait, Sodapop is his brother? "He sent us to make sure you were okay." Johnny said.

Now i was confused,"Why would he think that I was not okay?" I asked couriusly. "Bob came by the DX and told us that he left you guys on the street... I didnt rea

lly get it myself, but he sounded pretty worried to me." Pony said.

I noticed that Johnny got still at the mention of Bob's name. He must be the one that Bob was bragging about jumping. He noticed I was looking at him, and turned away from me.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking that you were probably the one that my jack-ass of a cousin jumped a few months ago." I apologized to him. They both started at me with surprise in their eyes. "What?" I asked. They looked at each ohter then Johnny said," Soda was right,you are nothing like your cousin." Finally! I thought in my mind. I grinned at them,"Thanks that means so much!" I sa

id to them, making them laugh.

"Back to the real problem, you can tell Soda I'm fine, and tell him thanks for...well, being worried for me I guess." I said blushing a little. I've never actually had a boy care about me. Slow down Ash. I thought to myself, you barley know him. He was probably just being nice caus I'm new in town.

"Okay we'll tell him." Said Ponyboy, as they started walking away.

"Bye Horsieboy!" Sammy yelled after him. Horsieboy? Where did he get that? Johnny and Ponyboy both burst out laughing, "Bye kid." Pony said still laughing.

"Oh Sammy, your something else."

I relized two things.

Sodapop kinda cares bout me.

And 2. ~Chapter 4~

The park of Memories~

Soda P.O.V

"Yo, Pony, Johnny! Come here guys!" I yelled to Ponyboy and Johnny.

As they came outa the DX, they gave me confused looks. "What did they wany?" Johnny asked with a scared edge to his voice.

"It was nothing about you guys, you know that girl i told you bout. The one thats Bob's cousin, but she 's nothing like him?" They nodded their heads. "Well, I think he kicked them outa his car, and they're headed toward the park." Pony finally spoke up," And what are we gunna do bout it?" he asked. I thought for a second. " I need you to go to the park and make sure they're alright. Tell her that your my brother. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay." But Johnny didnt look coninced,"Are the Socs gunna come after her? What if they see us with them and come after us?" Johnny asked. He's being paranoid ever since he got jumped by Bob and some Socs. I dont blame him either.

"Dont worry Johnny, Bob hates Ashley, he wont come looking for her." I reasured him with a smile. He seemed to relax a little.

"Okay fine."

"Thanks guys." I said with a grin. I just hoped she was okay, I thought to myself. Does she like me like Bob said? Shut up Soda, there are more important things to worry bout right now!

Please be okay Ash.

~Ash P.O.V~

"Hey Sammy, the parks rigt around the corner!" I told Sammy who started jumping up and down in excitment.

"Yay Yay!" he yelled running around the corner. I chuckled and ran after him. "Wait up Sam!" As I rounded the corner to the park, I was flooded with memories of the days were me and Sammy actually mattered. We used to go to a park and play all day long. With Kylie and my actual dad.

He left when I was 9 years old. Mostly because of my mom, she started going to bars, meeting other guys, and he just had enough one day.

I just made one more good memory at the park.

**~Chapter 5~**

**Glass bottle, ~Soda P.O.V~**

"What's with the B's Ponyboy? We both know that you can do so much better than that." Darry yelled at Ponyboy from across the table. They were fighting as usual. And again I was stuck in the middle.

"Well, I couldn't concentrate caus there was a stupid Soc in that class, and he was spitting spit balls at my head!" Pony yelled back. I sighed, then got up and put my dishes in the sink.

"Could you guys please just stop fighting for tonight? Please, I've had a long day and I really got to get to bed." I pleaded going to stand in between them. They both looked at me with apologetic looks on both their faces.

Darry spoke first, "We're sorry Soda. We shouldn't be fighting anyway." I should tell you, Darry is a tough looking guy. He's got broad shoulders, about 6'3, and huge muscles that you can see through his shirt. You didn't want mess with Darry. I sighed again," Its okay, I just don't like it when you guys fight." Darry nodded at me then said, "You two go on to bed now, I'll finish the dishes." I wanted to protest, but I was too tired to. "G'night Darry. Night Pony." I said to both of them as I made my way up to my room.

I got in my room, got undressed, and hopped in my bed. _Why do they have to fight all the time Lord?_

I asked in my head. Suddenly, I found myself wondering what Ashley was doing at this very moment.

Probably listening to her parents party all night, I guessed. It was starting to bug me, the thing that Bob said bout Ash. Did she really like me? Or was he just lying? I couldn't figure it out, as I laid there thinking about her, I drifted into a deep sleep.

The last thing I remember thinking was a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

~Ash P.O.V~

"Oh shit. What time is it Sammy?" I asked Sammy with panic filling my voice. We had been here the past 5 hours. I completely lost track of time.

"Sammy, we got to go home, quickly." I told Sammy as he slid down the slide one last time. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do we have to go back?" he said with a sad look on his face. I sighed, "I wish we didn't either Sam, but we're gunna be in trouble if we stay here any longer."I told him in my calmest voice ever. I didn't want him to know that my beating would be even worse if we stayed here longer.

"Fine." Sammy said with a pouty look on his face. I smiled weakly at him as we started walking home. "I'll tell you what, we'll come back tomorrow too, if we run home. Deal?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up immedently, "Okay!" he said then took off running down the sidewalk.

"Wait up Sammy!" I yelled after him, then ran after him. We got to the house in record time, but I knew what was coming as I opened the front door.

"Sammy, I want you to go get ready for bed, and sort your clothes into piles. Got it? I'll be in there in a few minutes." I quietly told him. "Got it." He whispered back as we walked into the living room.

As I looked around the room, I noticed every person in the room was passed out on the floor except

(of course) Tom. Susie wasn't in the room, so I'm guessing she was in bed, not drunk. Tom's eyes immedently set on me. "Long time no see, kid." His words were slurred, I could barley tell what he said. Good thing Sam's already in his room, I thought.

"Hey Tom . A little drunk I see?" I asked him, glaring at him as he got up from the couch. He wasn't wasted, but he was close to it. Before I could respond, a glass beer bottle was smashed on the side of my head as I fell to the floor holding my head. Blood started dripping out of the cut. "You're such a slut, you know? Poor Bob has never been rejected before." He said right before he kicked my stomach five times. Pain shot through my body, as he continued to punch my face and scratch my arms.

I knew if I fought back, I would just get a worse beating the next time. There was always a next time.

He lifted me up , and threw me right into a picture on the wall. I could feel the glass tear into my back. I moaned, as he lifted me up again, and threw me hard onto the ground. The glass just went farther into my back, when it all got quiet. I dared to look up, and saw Tom passed out on the ground, puke right next to him. Gross, I thought.

As I tried to get up, I nearly collapsed. It hurt so bad, but I managed to crawl to Sammy's room.

"Ashlwy?" a small voice asked me. "Its okay, its me Sammy." I choked out . I hated him seeing me like this. I always taught him to be strong, and right now I was anything but strong. I could barley breath, caus my asthma was acting up again. Oh great I thought as I got up and layed down on Sam's bed with him.

I wrapped my arms round him, no matter how awful it hurt. It'll be okay Sammy, I told Sam in my head. For some odd reason, I started to think bout what Soda and his brothers were doing. Probably watching a movie, or just making jokes, I thought.

Both lovers thoughts about each other were wrong.

Way wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 6~**

**Your pretty**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

"Oww…", I moaned as I tried to get out of Sammy's bed. Bruises were starting to show all over my body from the beating. It was stupid not to get the glass out of my back last night. It was gunna hur even more now. I walked into the bathroom painfully, and took a look at myself. I looked like crap, I always did after a beating. I sighed then took my jacket off, that I had had on all night.

"Oh great." I said to myself as I carefully pealed the jacket off. There was blood stained all over my leather jacket, my shirt, and glass had cut the jacket open, as well as my back. _She wasn't kidding when she said you'll have a beating you wont forget, _I thought, thinking about what my mom said.

"Don't yell Ashley, whatever you do, don't yell." I told myself. I didn't wanna wake anione up, even though they were all completely wasted and probably wouldn't here me. I started pulling out the glass from my back, it started burning immediately. There was bout 10 pieces of glass from what I could feel.

"Just a few more Ash," I told myself yet again. As the last piece came out, I felt myself puff out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I didn't think there was any goss to wrap round it, so I just put anesthetic spray, and put about 15 bandages on it. My shirt was ruined, the used to be bright pink tight , long-sleeved shirt, was now bloody, and had a hole in the back of it. I always wore long sleeved so people wouldn't see my other scars from previous beatings.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I panicked for a second, but relaxed as soon as I heard Sammy's voice,"Ashlwy? Do I gotta go to school today?" he asked me through the door. Shit, I totally forgot he had school. I thought for a moment, "Yeah, you better start getting ready, I'll be out in a second." I told him. I better get cleaned up quickly. It was about 7:30 so he had to be there bout 8:25, I thought to myself. "Okay Ashlwy." He answered. As soon as I heard him walk outa the room, I quickly grabbed the band aid box, and looked to see what I had to cover up or clean.

I had bout 12 cuts n bruises on my face, which can all be covered up easily. So I started on my cheeks, cleaned them up quickly, and covered them up with some foundation. I put my makeup on, and went to get a new shirt and jeans. I also forgot that I started work today. Great I thought, its gunna be a bad day.

I cant wait.

I found a black shirt exactly like the one I ruined, in a box that I still haven't unpacked, and some light colored jeans with some holes in them. While I was getting dressed, I noticed a huge bruise on my stomach. It hurt like hell. I quietly walked into the kitchen, and saw Sammy sitting there eating Poptarts**.(I don't own poptarts)**

"Hey Ashlwy, wanna Poptart?" he asked with a smile on his face, I tried to smile back, but it was just too painful. "What flavor?" I asked couriously. " Um… Chocolate chip…cookie do-." He stopped and looked at the box more carefully, "dough." He finished. I managed a weak smile," I would love one." I replied. As he started to get one out for me, Susie came down the stairs. "Morning you two!" she said in her cheerful, but tired voice.

"Morning Susie!" Sammy said, his mouth filled with poptarts. I chuckled, and I wished I hadn't caus pain immediately filled my stomach area. I stopped and painfully grabbed my stomach. _Damn you Tom,_ I thought in my head. Hopeing no one would notice, I started eating the poptart Sam gave me, but to my dismay, Susie noticed.

"Are you feeling alright Ashley?" she asked me worriedly. "I'm fine," I lied to her. "Just a little tired, that's all." I added. She didn't believe me, but she let it slide. "Okay… What time do you have to be at work?"

Thought for a second, "I think 8:30, same time Sammy has to be at school." I answered. I thought about if I worked at the DX. I could see Sodapop everyday, talk to him everyday, and maybe even-

I was cut off by Susie saying something about Bob driving me to work.

"What did you say?" I said alarmed. I would rather get jumped than have Bob drive me to work.

She looked at me, "I said that Bob would drive you to work, but he also has school." Thank God, I thought. But this means that I would have to walk, normally I would be alright with that, but in my "condition" it was going to be very painful, but I didn't say anything. But Susie did.

"But luckily, a friend of ours said that you could have his old mustang. So we bought it for you. Its pretty old but it runs good." Did she just say what I think she said? She bought me a car? I looked at her with wide eyes. " Are you being serious? You bought me a car?" I asked with disbelief. She smiled at me, "I'm dead serious, it didn't cost that much since it was old, so you have nothing to worry bout." She said still grinning at me.

"Yay! Now you can drive me round Ashlwy!" Sammy said cheerfully. Me and Susie looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah Sam, that's what we'll do after school, Okay?" I said ignoring the pain in my whole body. How was I going to wait tables today? I didn't have time to think about it, though, caus I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:15.

"Oh crap, Sammy we gotta get going!" I said as I quickly got up and finished my poptart. Sammy picked up his backpack, then we both ran out the door, to find the coolest, oldest mustang I've ever seen. It was black with a white stripe down the middle, leather seats, and a stereo in the inside.

"Susie…." I started to say, but was interrupted again by Sammy yelling," Its sooooo kooooll!" he said running to the car. I turned around to see Susie standing there, holding the keys out to my hand. She grinned at me, "Have fun!" she said. I smiled, and told her I would. I ran to the mustang, jumped into the drivers seat, and put the keys into the slot. The engine roared to life, and I suddenly felt nervous. What if Sodapop or some of his friends see me in this? They will think I'm Soc now, with the fancy car. I sighed, then started to drive to Sammy's school. I'll just have to get over it, I told myself.

We got to the school, they already knew that Sammy was coming so we just found the 1st grade room. There was bout 5 boys and 5 girls in the room. The teacher spotted us, smiled and started walking towards us, the rest of the kids were outside playing tag, I figured out by looking out the window. "You must be Sammy. I'm Mrs. Hayes."(**like hunter hayes!) **She greeted us, and Sammy smiled back at her.

"You can just put your backpack in that cubby over there with your name on it." She told him, pointing towards it.

"Are you his mother?" she suddenly asked me. I smiled weakly, " No, I'm his sister, Ashley, my mom couldn't get outa bed this morning, so I took him to school." I told her trying not to laugh. I looked and acted absolutely nothing like my mother. I had brown hair and eyes, she had blonde hair and drunken blue eyes. _Nothing like Soda's eyes,_ I thought to myself. That made me smile even more. Soda's eyes….. I probably would've stood there forever daydreaming if Mrs. Hayes hadn't started talking.

"Oh I see, well its nice to meet you Ashley, I hope Sam will like it here." She said, interrupting my thoughts. She seemed nice enough. I smiled, the pain shooting through my whole body again. I saw some kids coming towards him, one of them spoke, "I'm Jason. Wanna come play come kick ball with us?" the one named Jason asked him. His eyes lit up immediately, "Yeah!" Sammy said with excitement. The one named Jason smiled, and they started walking out the room. A cute little girl with golden curls, and dark brown eyes, came up to Sammy and started talking to him shyly.

"I'm Jewel. What's your name?" she asked him with curiosity. Sammy looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"I-I-I' m Sammy. Your pretty." He said shyly, and they both started blushing. Sammy looked at me nervously, and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and walked out the door with Jewel and the other kids.

I smiled to myself, and then said goodbye to Mrs. Hayes. "Well it was nice to meet you, but I gotts get going to my job." I said to her. She smiled back, and waved me farewell. A bunch of people were looking at my car, since the high school has right next to the elementary. All of them were Socs, sadly. I tried to ignore their questions, but it was kinda hard since they didn't know who I was. I suddenly spotted Ponyboy and Johnny walking past the mob of people, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Johnny snuck a peek at the car, and whispered something to Ponyboy. Ponyboy nodded his head, and turned around to look at it. He stopped dead when he saw me looking at him. He nudged Johnny and they both looked at me with surprise in their eyes. I smiled weakly at them as I got into the mustang and started it up. I almost had to run over some people caus they wouldn't get outa the way.

Johnny and Pony rounded the corner where the Greasers hung out I was guessing, I needed to talk to them so I rounded the corner like I was going somewhere else, but then I turned the next corner right into the alley where they were standing. There was no other people there, so I stopped the car and got out.

"Hey guys. Can you let me explain this?" I asked them pointing to the mustang. They looked at me suspiciously, and then Pony spoke, "Fine, you got 5 minutes." He told me. I nodded my head."Thanks guys. Okay to make it short, my aunt that's actually nice, bought me this car so I can drive Sammy to school, and to work at the diner. Its old, but she said it runs well, and I'm not really in that great of shape today to walk Sam to school, and then walk to work." I finished. Johnny was looking between the car and me. Pony had a relived look on his face.

"We believe you," he started, " I didn't think you would beg for car anyway. Your not like that, Sodapop says." Sodapop talks bout me? I thought, and Johnny started talking, "And caus you got a mustang. Mustangs are tuff." He said looking at me. I smiled at him and he blushed and looked down at the ground. But he looked up a few seconds later, "What did you mean that your not in any shape to walk to work?" he asked me, both of them looking at me.

What did I mean by that? I asked myself. " I-I kinda fell down the stairs last night. I can be pretty clumsy." I lied to them. I could tell that they knew I was lying. "You're lying." Ponyboy said, looking at me with a serious look. "No, I'm not. Look, I got to get to work if I don't wanna get fired. I'll see you guys later?" I said quickly, their eyes lit up a little, "Do you work at the diner downtown? Where guys like us live?" Johnny asked curiously. It sounded like he was a little ashamed when he said "guys like us live", but I ignored it.

"That's the one." I said. "Maybe the guys and us can come have some dinner with us," Pony started.

Johnny was already nodding his head, " I was just gunna say that." He said. " What times do you work?" I thought for a second. "I think…. 8:30 through 6:30." I told them. I can meet all of the other Greasers. Maybe even Soda will be there. I hope he was. Oh shit, what time is it? "Hey guys, you got the time?" I asked anxiously, biting my nails. Johnny looked at the watch he was wearing, " Its 8:26." He said. " Are you serious? I gotts go guys! Ill see you at the diner tonight!" I said loudly, hurrying into my car. I started it up, and waved bye to them.

"Bye Ash!" they both yelled at the same time, waving as I backed outa the alley. Just then, a kid jumped right in the way of my car, if I hadn't been paying attention, he would've gotten smashed.

"What the hell!" I said looking in my rear view mirror. The boy was bout 18, a Mickey Mouse shirt, greased hair, and a huge grin across his face. I bout had a heart attack. What is with the Mickey Mouse shirt? I asked myself.

"Sorry babe, it was too tempting." He said still grinning at me. Johnny and Pony came forward, and I rolled down my window , " Who is this?" I asked them, still recovering from my almost heart attack.

They smiled at me, " This is our friend, Two-Bit, Two-Bit, this is the girl Soda was telling you about. Her names Ash." Ponyboy told the one named Two-Bit. "Hey babe, your not like your cousin, are ya? Caus I really hate that guy, and It'll be too hard to hate you." He said batting his eyelashes at me.

This guy was too weird. " Don't call me babe, and no im nothing like Bob. I hate him just as much as you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I REALLY have to get to work." I told him, and started backing out of the alley more carefully this time. He smiled at me even bigger, " Oh yeah, we're going to the diner she works at tonight Two-Bit, wanna come?" Pony asked him. Two-Bit looked at me , then yelled, "I'll be there babe!" and he started laughing his head off. I couldn't help but smile as I drove away. He must've saw me too, caus then he said, " I knew I would get to her."

Oh how I love greasers.

**~Chapter 7~**

**Hey Waitress**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

I speeded towards the diner, and practically sprinted into the diner. " Hey, she's here!" called a voice in the kitchen. I looked at the clock, 8:29. Just made it.

Some guy handed me an apron and told me the rules, specials, . " When you think about it, its not that hard of a job." He told me, his name was Joe. He was a big black guy, huge muscles, but super nice. He was also the owner of the diner. He smiled at me as he said this, and I smiled painfully back. He walked away, and I set to work.

I couldn't wait till Pony and the gang came.

~Soda P.O.V~

I had the best-but weirdest- dream ever last night.

It started out I was with some girl at the movies right? But I couldn't see her face, it was too dark. The gang was there too, but when we left in the middle of the movies, they went to a bonfire at Two-Bits house. We started walking towards the park, just talking and telling jokes. We got to the park, and she laid on the grass and sighed.

"Soda? Can I ask you a question?" the girl asked me. It was then that I saw her face. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ashley. Except she had a black eye, and bruises all over her face . I was shocked to see her that way when I woke up, but I was even more shocked for what happened next.

"Anything." I heard myself answering. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Why-Why did the Socs think that I was dating you?" she asked. I looked at her, then answered, "Well, they…" I trailed off. I really didn't know why the Socs thought I was dating Ash. " I guess that I just looked at you, like you were my girlfriend or the way I acted round you or something." I answered.

She looked at me then, looked up at the stars. I was laying beside her in the grass, also looking at the stars. They were nothing compared to Ash's eyes. Did I really just think that? She started talking again. " I don't see why they thought I was dating you. Your like, so kool and handsome, and I'm just me." She said sighing a little. I found myself leaning up and putting my arms on both sides on the grass by her head and leaning over top of her.

" Your right. Your just you. A kind, strong, willing, and-" I stopped, and looked into her eyes.

"And what?" she asked me, also looking into my eyes. I sighed, " and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I ended. Her eyes lit up and she looked surprised. " Do you really mean that?" she asked a hopeful edge in her voice. " Yes I did. And I was gunna ask you a question, but people kept interrupting us." I added looking down at her.

" And what were you going to ask me?" she said, a smile creeping to her face. I smiled, " I was gunna ask you … if you… like wanted to go out with me? Like…" I said nervously." Maybe be my girlfriend?" I asked quietly. Her eyes were like the 4th of July now.

" I've been waiting for you to ask me that since the day I met you." Ash said with a shy smile on her glowing face. "Good. " I said " Caus I was gunna kiss even if you said know." I told her, leaning down towards her face…. I got closer and closer until our lips met.

Then it ended. Just like that.

I woke up with a smile on my face, but I was also confused. Why did she look like she got beat up by someone? Why did I have that dream in the first place. I didn't know, I still couldn't figure it out as the day went on at the DX. Steve kept having to snap me outa my daydreams. I finally made it to lunch. Ponyboy and Johnny walked in like they usually did on Thursdays.

" Earth to Soda!" Steve yelled at me, waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I said with a confused look on my face. Steve sighed, " You've been daydreaming all day. Whats up with you? Still thinking bout that girl I set you up with?" he said a grin appearing on his face. I blushed, " No!" I protested, " I just had a weird dream last night." I told him a matter of facterly. " About the girl?" Steve said still smiling. I couldn't win today. " Fine, it was bout the girl." I said defeated.

" You mean Ash?" Johnny asked. " We talked to her today." I froze, they talked to her? When? Where? "Where did you talk to her?" Steve asked before I could. Pony answered, " She was dropping her little bro off for school, and we talked to her bout her mustang she got. She told us it that is was old, just to drive to work and stuff. She said she worked at the diner downtown, so we were gunna ask you guys if you wanted to come tonight for dinner." Ponyboy finished.

She worked at the diner. She had told me that, I should've thought of this. " We would love to come!" I said a little too quickly. Everyone eyed me suspiciously, "Are you a little excited Soda?" Steve asked me tauntingly, "Is little Sodapop in love?" he asked with a baby voice. Johnny and Ponyboy both laughed a bit. I frowned. " No, I'm just glad I get to see her again." Wow that was that the wrong thing to say. They all burst out laughing, saying "I knew it" and stuff like that. "You guys are crazy." I said, smiling a little, as I went to fill up the guys car that had driven in.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

~Ash P.O.V~

It was about 5:30 when I heard it.

" Hey Waitress! We need to get served over here!"

I knew that voice right away. It was Sodapop. I turned around and saw him, Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit, and some guy I didn't know. I smiled and waved to them and they all waved back. I started over there, and then in came trouble. It was Bob and his crew. _Great, just great,_ I thought, it was supposed to be a fun night and it just got a whole lot worse. The guys saw them too, and immediately stopped smiling. Steve whispered something to Soda and Soda shrugged. Then Bob noticed me.

"Hey Ashy, hows it going?" he asked with a smirk on his face as him and his crew sat down a few booths down from the greasers. I glared at him, then went to Soda's table. My smile came back.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here!" I said jokingly. They all looked at me with smiles on their faces, "Hey Ashley!" Soda said with that movie star smile. I smiled even bigger, he always made me smile, "Hey Soda!" I said. "Whos your other friend?" I asked him, nodding towards the guy with the bird tattoo on his arm. The guy smiled, "I'm Steve, Soda's most loyal friend." He told me, and we all cracked up. " Oh okay!" I said, " What do you guys want to drink?" I asked them. Two-Bit spoke up," Me and Steve will have beers, and the rest if these bums will have Cokes. Okay baby?" he said with a huge grin on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him, but I was still smiling, "Okay and for the last time, don't call me baby." I told him, walking away as they all started laughing. They are something else, I thought, smiling to myself. Joe seemed to notice. "Having fun?" he asked a smile creeping on his face. I grinned even more as I filled up their Cokes. " Just a lot!" I said laughing a bit. He laughed with me, "The movie star seems to like you a lot." He said to me. I looked at him, "Really?" I asked. Joe nodded his head, "Yeah, never seen him look at any girl like that before." He said before going back to cooking. Was he looking at me a special way? I thought looking back at their table. Two-Bit had a straw up his nose, his head was back and he was seeing if he could snort up the salt that Steve was pooring down the straw. Oh god, I thought laughing as I brought over their drinks.

"Hows that working for you Two-Bit?" I asked him with a grin. Sodapop looked at me smiling again. I smilied back at him, and I felt a little bit of pain in my face. I looked back to Two-Bit, who was now choking on the salt. "Don't die Two-Bit!" Soda pretended to cry into Two-Bits shoulder as Two-Bit pretended to die. Everyone started laughing their heads off. Even Johnny looked like he was gunna cry from laughing to much. But as I said before, someone was going to try to ruin it.

"Yo Ashley, we need a waitress!" Bob yelled at me, a scowl on his ugly face. His buddies laughed, as I started heading over there. "I'll be back." I whispered to Soda, who nodded his head, frowning at the Socs. He looks cute when he's worried, I thought suddenly as I came towards Bob's booth. "What would you like to drink Bob? Let me guess, beers for all of you?" I said sassily. Bob scowled even more. "No I need you to quit ruining my image." He spit back at me.

What the hell does that mean? I thought, I hadn't even been near him since I got here. " What does that mean?" I asked him, while glaring at him. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if any of my boys were watching. And yes, I just called them my boys. They were all looking over here with the meanest looks on their faces. Soda was the only one looking at me. He had a worried and mean look on his face.

"It means," Bob started as I turned back around," that you need to stop hanging round those Greasers. People know your related to me, so you cant talk to them unless you wanna ruin my image." He finished. Why doesn't he just disown me then? I thought, I wouldn't mind that. "I don't have to listen to YOU Bob. I can talk and hang out with whoever I want." I told him, walking away from their table, when Bob grabbed my arm roughly. I yelp a little, caus he had grabbed one of my cuts that I got last night and it hurt like hell. "Let go of me!" I told him firmly, and tried to get loose.

"No one talks to me like that." He growled at me. He suddenly got stiff, after looking behind me.

Sodapop and all the others had gotten up from their table and were coming this way. "I believe she told you to let go Soc." Two-Bit said threateningly. Sodapop was absolutely pissed now. " .now." he demanded stepping forward and gently grabbed my other arm pulling me towards him. Bob finally let go, and I could see the blood coming from my arm. Good job Bob, now I gotta explain this, I thought, myself really pissed at Bob now.

"Lets go guys." Bob said to his two other guys with him, and they walked past us to the door, but not before slamming into my shoulder, cutting my cuts even more open again. Soda jumped after them, but Pony and Johnny held him back. "Calm down, Soda." I heard Pony whisper to his older brother. Soda calmed down as he saw them leave in their blue mustang. "Your bleeding Ash." Steve said, looking at my arm, and shoulder. Two-Bit was confused, "How could she be bleeding? He just grabbed her and shoved into her shoulder?" he asked everyone.

Everyone was staring at me for an answer. I paniced, but started talking," I fell down the stairs last night and landed on a vase. Got kinda cut up, Bob just reopened them." I explained, a complete lie of what really happened. Everyone believed me but Johnny and Ponyboy. They looked at me suspiciously, then started whispering to each other. Please don't say anything I begged in my mind. Lucky for me, Sodapop started talking.

"I hate him so much." He said, looking at all of us. Everyone nodded their heads, "Well, at least you don't have to live with him." I said. Two-Bit's eyes got wide, "You live with that Jack-ass?" he said, not believing me. I nodded, "Yeah, I do. He didn't bug me last night caus he was wasted," I told them. "Sorry you have to live with him," Soda said, with a sad look on his face. I smilied, "You guys are great, you know that?" I asked them, "I don't think I've ever had friends like you before." I added and I meant it too. They all smiled at me.

"Awwwwww!" Two-Bit said, "We love you too baby!" he said, then gave me a hug. Everyone started laughing, and they went to sit down. All smiles, "So what do you guys want to eat? Its on the house." I asked , feeling as if I would never be sad again. Seeing Sodapop smile at me, actually made me believe that I would never be sad again.


	4. Chapter 4

-**Chapter 8-**

**~Soda P.O.V~**

As I smiled at Ash, it seemed like she was really happy with us, like she just made some new best friends or something. She kept smiling at me and thanking me as the night went on. I think she really does like me, maybe Bob wasn't lying this time. I guess I'll find out soon.

We stayed there goofing around, and laughing our heads off, until they closed. We kept asking Ash for refills, just so we could talk to her, when she walked away, we would dump our Cokes into the plant next to our table. But sadly, the night was over and it was time for us to go.

"Thanks again guys, and I had a really good time tonight." Ashley said with a grin on her face, as she got her jacket and started walking out the door with the rest of the guys. "No one messes with our girl, on our turf, right guys?" I yelled to them, grinning."Hell yeah!" Two-Bit yelled out, and him and Steve started doing back flips off a wall. Ash blushed a little when I said "our girl" but she kept smiling. _She has_ _an amazing smile, _I thought to myself. As we got to her car, my mouth dropped, "This is YOUR car?" I asked her, her smile vanished, replaced by panic.

"I-my aunt got me it to drive to work, and uh…drive Sammy to school." She said, a little edgy. I smiled at her reassuringly , " That's cool." I said. She sighed with relief, "I thought you were gunna like hate me, and think I'm bratty little Soc." Ash told me, "Hey, do you guys want a ride?" she asked us. I looked at the guys, and they all looked at me, "We can all go to my house," I suggested, "Darry wont care." I added. Steve and Johnny looked excited, "I don't care where we go, as long as I get to ride in this!" Steve said excitedly, while running to the back seat door, and jumping in, along with Two-Bit and Johnny.

We laughed and Ponyboy got in the back seat with them, while Ash told me I could ride in shotgun.

"Aww man , leather seats!" Two-Bit yelled, and everyone laughed again. Ash started it up, and started driving. "Umm, where exactly is your house?" she asked looking at me. I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I give very accurate directions." I told her, she chuckled a bit, and started to back out of the parking lot.

"Would you two stop flirting, its making me soft!" Steve yelled from the back seat. Was I flirting? I asked myself. Ashley blushed, and I felt the color coming to my face as well. I turned around and smacked Steve across his head, and he yelped and pretended to cry. "You're such a baby," I said, but I couldn't help but laugh. I looked back at Ash and she was smiling too.

"Turn here." I said looking ahead of us. "Okay," she said, turning at the corner. The rest of the drive went pretty quietly, besides little comments about how awesome the car was. "Sooo….," I said, as we were driving up to me and Pony's house. "I don't know…" Ashley said looking at me. "I guess we gotta get out now," Two-Bit sighed. Ash smiled at him, "Don't worry, this won't be the last time you ride in it." She reassured him. His eyes lit up, "You mean it?" he asked, everyone was looking at her with a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Definetly." She said smiling. "Great! See you later baby!" Two-Bit said, getting out of the car with Steve still staring longingly at the car as he opened the gate to my house. "Bye Ash," Johnny and Ponyboy said, while getting out of the car. "Bye guys, see you at school!" she yelled to them jokingly. I smiled at her_, I suppose I should say something…_" Well, I don't know bout you, but I had fun tonight." I said grinning at her.

"This was the best day I've had here so far, besides the day I met you." She said blushing as she said the last part. "That's good," I said, trying not to embarrass her too much, "I guess I should get going." I said awkwardly, slowly getting out of the car. She smiled at me, "Yeah, I got to go hang out with Sammy anyway, I'll see you later?" she asked me, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Totally!" I told her a huge grin on my face as I shut the door. She smiled and drove away, and I waved goodbye to her. _Shes amazing_, I thought inside my head, but I actually said it out loud too. Oops.

Luckily there was no one else outside, I would've never heard the end of that one. I sighed happily and opened the door to go inside.

"Here comes lover boy!" I heard Steve say as I walked into the living room. "Ha Ha, very funny." I said to him as I sat down on the couch beside Johnny. Darry looked up from his paper, "Lover boy?" he asked curiously. I sighed, "They all think I have a crush on Ashley, the girl I met at the DX the other day ya know?" I said. He nodded, "The ones that's Bob's cousin." He said with disgust in his voice.

"We don't think, we KNOW he has a crush on her." Ponyboy said with a grin on his face. "Shut your trap Pony!" I threw a pillow at him, which he dodged easily. "By the way, she's nothing like Bob. At all," I turned to Darry. "Right guys?" I asked them. Steve and Two-Bit, who were arm wrestling, stopped and looked at Darry, "Besides her car, she is nothing like Bob." Two-Bit answered. "She's nice, funny, and she's a Greaser." He added. Darry raised an eyebrow, "What bout her car?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well her nice aunt gave her an old mustang to drive to work, and drop her little brother off at school." I quickly said. I didn't want Darry thinking I was in love with a Soc. "Oh I see." He said, looking back to his paper. Anyone who had to take care of their little brother was a friend of his.

"Not to mention she's extremely hot." Steve said grinning, "But I'll let Soda here have this one."

"Shut up Steve." I growled, throwing another pillow at him, actually hitting him in the head.

"Oww!" he yelled, "That really hurt!" Two-Bit laughed, "You are the biggest baby I've ever seen!" he whooped. "You guys are nuts." Darry said from behind his paper. I chuckled, but was still blushing from when Steve said "I'll leave her for you." It was kinda awkward for me.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I announced to everyone. Johnny looked at me curiously. "Its only 6:35, and your going to bed?" he asked me. Its that early? I asked myself. Oh well. "Umm… yeah, I'm just really tired, so I'll be upstairs." I said, everyone giving me weird looks. "Aww don't get mad, we're just teasing you," Two-Bit said grinning. Steve joined in, "Yeah, we bug everyone bout their love lives." He said grinning. I raised an eyebrow, "Like how you went to a strip club when you were supposed to be on a date with Evie." I spit back at him, knowing that it was supposed to stay between us. He froze.

Everyone started laughing, "You went to a strip club? Ohhh your in trouble mister!" Two-Bit told him laughing his head off.

I smiled, "While you are sorting that out, I'm gunna go to the park and think," I said walking out the door. Darry looked up from his paper, "You got a blade on?" he asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, just in case some Socs show up." He nodded, "Okay, see you." I started walking out on the porch, I thought of something.

If Ashley lives with Bob, will he hurt her tonight caus of what happened today?

That's what I was trying to figure out as I walked to the park. I usually don't go to the park, but I did when I had things to think about. That's what Pony did a lot. He would be there for hours until he came back. As I rounded the corner to the park, I saw someone I didn't expect there.

It was Ashley.

~Ash P.O.V~

My heart was pounding after my conversation with Sodapop.

I can't believe I was flirting with him. I probably scared him away. Great, just great, but the other guys said before we got to his house, for both of us to stop flirting. I didn't even realize he was flirting with me. I was too busy being embarrassed. I sighed as I drove into our driveway. Sammy came running out with a huge grin on his face.

"Ashlwy, I made some new friends at school!" he said excitedly, hugging me tightly. I smiled weakly in pain, he was hugging me so tightly on my cuts I was almost crying it hurt so bad. "That's great Sammy! How bout we go in and eat something and then go to the park, how does that sound?" I asked him. His eyes lit up, "Let's go NOW, I already ate." Sammy said, pulling me towards my car. I chuckled, "Fine with me bud, but let's walk, Okay? I need the exercise anyway." I told him. "Okay." He said.

The reason I didn't want to drive was because Bob would recognize my car and come talk to me, and trust me, no one wants that. So we walked to the park, painfully and quickly. We were playing on the swings for bout 30 minutes , when he came.

Sodapop.

As soon as he saw me, his face was filled with surprise. "Ashley? Sorry, I just- I was just-" Soda tried to say nervously. "I was just trying to-clear my head," he finished, coming towards me awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Why is he so cute when he gets nervous? Its making me nervous. I smiled at him, "Its okay, I get it. I was just hanging out with Sammy." I said, smiling a little. Sammy looked between the both of us, "Your Pepsi-I mean Soda, right? The one Ashlwy was always talking bout?" he asked, looking at Sodapop.

I slapped myself in the head, I could die of embarrassment. Soda grinned, "She talks about me, huh?" he asked looking at me, making me blush even more than I already was. Sammy nodded, "Yeah she kept saying how-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "By how nice you were when we first came here!" I lied, finishing Sam's sentence. _What do I do, God?_ I asked in my head. Soda blushed a little, "I wasn't that nice, was I?" he asked looking at the ground. He was embarrassed? I'm the one Sammy embarrassed. "You were nicest person I've ever met," I said before I could stop myself. What is with me today?

"But anyway…umm…do you come here often?" I asked stupidly. He looked up at me, back to his usual self, and shook his head. "Pony told me that this was where he came to think bout stuff so I just came here." He finished. I smiled at him, "Yeah, sometimes I just need a place to think too," I told him looking at the ground, then I noticed Sammy holding his breath. Soda must've noticed too caus he looked at me with a confused look on his face, "Is he okay?" Soda asked worriedly.

"I don't know.. Sammy? Why are you holding your breath?" I asked him, shaking his shoulder. His face was starting to get red. He finally let out his breath, "I was just trying to make my face look red like you guys were to each other." He said as though it was obvious. Me and Sodapop started laughing, but our faces were even more red then they were before. "Oh jeez Sammy!" I said to him.

"I remember when Ponyboy used to do things like that," Soda said.

I noticed that his smile went away as he said that. He looked sad now, which makes me sad. "Yeah, I guess they grow up fast." I said trying to make him smile again. He looked up at me, "He probably would still be like that, but he hasn't been the same since our parents died." he told me quietly. "I'm gunna go play on the swings Ashlwy." Sammy told me, hearing the sadness in Soda's voice. I nodded as he walked away. What do I say?

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said trying to apologize. Sodapop shook his head, "Don't be sorry, you didn't know, I would rather just tell you then have you ask like people usually do." He told me, a small smile on his face. I smiled a little back at him. "So-if you don't mind me asking- how did they die?" I asked, trying not to push it too far. " Can we sit down?" Soda asked me, "Yeah, my legs are tired of standing anyway." I answered him.

We went and sat down on the merry go round, and Soda told his story. "They were driving home from a trip to our Grandma's, and their car got stuck on the train tracks and a train hit them," he said, with extreme sadness in his voice. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

"I'm sorry Sodapop." I apologized again, "This might sound kinda mean, but I think I would rather have my parents dead, than have them drunk all the time." I told him, looking up at him. He frowned a bit, "They're drunk all the time?" he asked me, looking at me with what looked like anger in his beautiful blue eyes. I nodded, "Them and Bob were completely wasted the other day," I told him looking at the ground, remembering when Sammy and I walked in on them. I sighed, "But I cant do anything bout that, unless I hire someone to kill them, but I'm not that cruel." I said smiling a little.

"I've only known you for a few days, but I already know that you would never do that." Soda said smiling at me, nudging my shoulder playfully.

I laughed a little, which hurt my stomach a little, so I grabbed my stomach, rubbing it to try to make the pain go away. Soda seemed to notice, and looked at me worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I just got a bruise from falling down the stairs last night," I lied to him. I hated to lie to him, but I didn't want him to know what really happened to me last night. He chuckled, I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Sorry, it's just that usually people get hurt by getting jumped, not by falling down the stairs," Soda said with a grin on his face. I laughed with him.

"It does seem kinda weird." I said smiling, "So who takes care of you two then?" I asked him, going back to our conversation. He became serious again, "Our older brother, Darry , takes care of us now," he went on, "He could've got a scholarship for football, but he didn't want us to end up in a boy's home, so he takes care of us now." Sodapop said with a sad voice. "He was good at football?" I asked, trying not to sound too sad. He nodded, "Yeah, he used to play with some Socs, he could have been a one if it wasn't for us," he told me," He looks tough and all, but he just had to grow up to fast." He finished.

"So he's kind of like me, in a way," I said, "We both have some people in our lives that we have to take care of." I explained, Soda looked at me with a understanding look in his face. "Exactly like you." He added, "Except you actually have fun with your job caus we're always there." He said grinning. I giggled, why on earth did I giggle? Then I blushed, and looked at the ground. Soda was smiling at me, when Sammy came up to me with a tired look on his face, "Ashlwy, I'm tired, and confused."Sammy said to me, I looked at him confused myself.

"What do you mean confused?" I asked him, me and Soda both looking at him curiously.

"Well, the girl I met at school today, Jewel, and I kept telling her how nice and cool she was, but her face kept turning red and she would turn away from me," he told us. "I don't know if she likes me anymore." He said answering our question of why he was confused. Me and Soda looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Sammy's face got red and he looked mad, "It's not funny! I need help! Soda, what do I do?" Sam asked Soda suddenly. I looked at Soda, "Yeah Soda, what should he do?" I said, a smile creeping on my face.

Sodapop smiled at me, then started talking to Sammy, "Well Sammy, she's turning away from you caus you paid her a compliment, and she got embarrassed, its not that she doesn't like you, she does, that's why she turns away. "He tried to explain to my little brother. Sammy's eyes lit up immediately. "So she doesn't hate me? Great! Ashlwy, can we go home now? I'm tired from all this thinking." He asked me, making Sodapop chuckle. I smiled at him, "Sure little buddy." I said as I got up from the merry go round. "Should I walk you guys home?" Soda asked sweetly. My smile faded a little.

"I want you too, but I don't want Bob to see you," I explained, "Its not that I'm ashamed to be with you, I just don't want you to get hurt." I added quickly, seeing his face fall. "Its okay, I get it," he said a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him, and picked Sammy up and we started to walk home. Sodapop's house is only a few blocks away,so we walked with him that far, then turned to go to our house.

"Bye Soda, I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled to him as he crossed the street to go to his house. He turned around to wave at us, "I look forward to it!" he yelled back. I smiled at him, and then he went inside his house, so we started to walk home. "Ashlwy?" Sammy asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Soda like I like Jewel?" he asked looking up at me. I looked at him surprised. Is it that obvious that I like Sodapop? "Yeah I do, a lot." I sighed, looking down at him. He smiled, "Good because I like him too, he's nice." He added. "I know buddy." I said grinning, I noticed the makeup on my arm was coming off, so you could see my cuts, I quickly pulled my sleeve over them so Sammy couldn't see them. As we walked up the steps to our front door, I couldn't help but smile at the perfect day I'd had.

Then I realized something,

I was in LOVE with Sodapop Curtis.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 9~**

**Greaser Forever**

**~Bob's P.O.V~**

"Go forward a little bit."

I demanded to Randy, my friend who was driving. He nodded as he pushed the gas pedal slowly. We didn't want Ashley and the Greaser to know that we are watching them. "Now turn the engine off. Quickly!" I hissed at him. I looked back at Ashley , and the Greaser was smiling and nudging her shoulder playfully. _That jack-ass thinks he can just turn her into a Greaser_, I thought to myself, _I'll make_ _her realize how poor and dumb he really is_. No way he was gunna steal her away from me.

"Should I walk you guys home?" I heard him ask Ash.

"I want you to, but I don't want Bob to see you," she said, BURNED! I thought in my head, she doesn't even want to be seen with you! She continued, "It's not that I'm ashamed to be with you, I just don't want you to get hurt." She added quickly. Dammit. Stupid Ashley . They talked a little bit longer, then she started to walk towards his house with him. If you go inside with him … I threatened her in my mind.

She didn't, but she did say that she would see him tomorrow. What does he have that I don't have?

I'm smart, rich, good looking, rich, and really nice. Sodapop's dumb, poor, pathetic, and has a stupid name. Bob means-Bright Frame, which basically means that I'm smart and friendly. She is soo getting chewed out when she gets home. "Start the car, we gotta get home before she does." I told Randy, he started the mustang up, and back up on the road.

"Go faster!" I yelled, and we were going bout 85 mph. Some stupid Greaser with a jean jacket was walking across the street, right in our way. I stuck my head out the window, "Get the Hell outa the way Greaser!" I screamed at him. He froze, then sprinted across the street. I then remembered that that was the kid that we jumped a few weeks ago , I think his name was Johnny or something. Wait, since when do I care what his name was? I shook my head, and Randy started talking.

"Hey, wasn't that the stupid kid that we beat up a couple weeks ago?" he asked me, a grin on his face.

I smirked back at him, "Yeah, you should've ran him over." I told him. We both laughed as we pulled into my driveway. I got out of the car, and told Randy to come inside for backup. "She can be pretty fisty." I said grinning. When we got inside, I told Randy to watch the window to tell me when she's coming. A few minutes later, he saw her coming up the driveway.

"Ashlwy?" I heard Sammy ask. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you like Sodapop like the way I like Jewel?" I think Jewel was the girl he met that he was telling my mom bout. Ash paused for a second then said, "Yeah, a lot actually." She said smiling to herself.

That tears it.

As soon as she opened the door, the smile vanished from her face. I smirked, "Hey Ashley, where ya been? I've been worried about you." I said. She glared at me as she set Sammy down on the couch.

"I was on a walk with Sammy. You don't have to be worried, I got a switchblade in my back pocket." She told me. I crossed my arms across my chest. "You just lied right to my face. I know where you were, I knew who you were with." I spit back at her. She looked confused, "I was with Sammy on a walk, I'm not lying. I only lie when nesseccary." Ash said.

"Your such a liar!" Randy yelled at her. I out my hand up, "Chill Randy, I got this," I came towards Ashley so I was right in her face.

"You were with that stupid Greaser that was at the restaurant, you weren't on a walk, you were at the park. We were watching you flirt with that bum." I spilled to her. Her face went white, "Y-You saw everything?" she asked with fear in her voice.

I smirked at her, "Everything."

She looked pissed now. "You are such a jack-ass Bob." She literally spit in my face. I wiped the spit off my face, "And to make sure you don't start seeing him, I forbid you ever to talk to him or his little friends either," I said, enjoying the look on her face as I said that.

"You will never see him again."

**~Ash P.O.V~ **

I will never see him again? I was completely pissed off now. He can't tell me who I can and can't see.

I smirked at him, "You just think I'm gunna listen to you? You are sooo wrong Bob. Those Greasers are my best friends, and you're not gunna take them away from me." I said angrily. Bob's smile went away as I said this. "You don't want your little boyfriend's brother to get hurt now would you?" he said, challenging me.

"He wont get hurt, the whole gang will protect them, something you wouldn't understand is that they would die for him, Bob. You have NOTHING to die for. No friends, no family members you actually care bout, nothing." I was right up in his face now, spitting out a speech I didn't know I had in me. "And BTW, Soda is the nicest person I've ever met, and you will never break our friendship." I said, now breathing hard. Bob just stared at me, like no one had ever told him the truth before.

"You better watch your back whore, caus I'm out to get all of your precious Greasers, and there's nothing you can do about it." He hissed in my face, "Come on Randy, we're going over to your place to make plans." Bob took one last glare at me, then walked out the door, got in Randy's mustang, and they drove away. My first thought was, I have to warn Sodapop. So I raced to the phone, but then realized that I didn't know his number.

As I tried franticly to find the phonebook, Sammy came walking in with it, his finger marking a page in it.

He grinned at me, "Looking for this? I already found his number." Thank God for Sammy. "I love you Sammy!" I told him as I grabbed the phonebook from him. "I know." He said.

"Okay soo…908-235-666."(**note-****not**** a real number)**

It started ringing and I tapped my fingers on the table nervously, hoping someone would answer.

"Hello?"

A low voice answered the phone, I'm guessing it was his older brother Darry.

"Hi, this is Ash, I was wondering if I could talk to Soda?" I asked, trying to hide the panic in my voice. Sammy gave me a thumbs up, and went to get some Mac n' Cheese for dinner. "Yeah, he's right here… just a sec.." I heard someone yell Soda's name, then someone grabbed the phone.

"Hey baby, what's cooking?" I heard Two-Bit yell into the phone, followed by laughs. I sighed, "Hey Two-Bit, listen I REALLY have to talk to Sodapop. Its urgent." I tried to explain to him. "Fine, he's right here." He said sighing. I heard him hand the phone to Soda, "Hey Ashley, whats up?" Sodapop asked me, sounding calm. "Listen Soda, Bob saw us at the park." I said worriedly.

There was a second of silence at the other end. "He saw us? How?" he asked, just as surprised as I was.

"I don't know, but we argued and he said that he was gunna hurt Ponyboy. Then he told me that he was gunna get all you guys. I didn't know what else to do, so I called you guys to warn you. I tried to lie, but he-" I was cut off by Soda's voice.

"Ashley, calm down, it wasn't your fault. Take a deep breath and we'll figure this out, Okay?" I took a deep breath like he told me too, but I was already calm caus I had heard Soda's voice. "Okay, I'm calm now," I told him.

"Good, can you come over in 10 minutes? I think we should sort this out face to face." Sodapop asked me. I thought about for a second then looked at Sammy, who was attempting to make dinner. "Can Sammy come? I can't just leave him alone here." I asked. "Yeah, we'll have Pony and Johnnycakes babysit for a while." He said. "Okay, I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"See you."

I put down the phone and turned to Sammy. "Sorry Sammy, but dinners gunna have to wait. We gotta go to Soda's house right now." I told him putting my hands on his small little shoulders. His eyes lit up, "We get to go to his house? Cool! Lets go!" he said excitedly, turning off the oven and grabbing his jacket. I chuckled to myself, "Wow, you must really like Sodapop." I said to Sammy as I grabbed the car keys.

He nodded, "He is like my best friend now caus he helped me with Jewel." He said getting into the passenger seat. "Oh." Was all I could say, caus I was smiling so big I couldn't talk. I started the car, and then got an idea to piss Bob off. "Hey Sammy, do you still have that blue spray paint that you found in the attic?" I turned to look at him. He nodded, "Yeah, why? Do you need it?" he asked, with a "what are you up too" look on his face.

I just grinned at him, "Will you go get it please?" I asked, with my pretty pretty please look on my face. Sammy grinned back at me, "I'll be back." He said getting out of the car. He came back a few minutes later with a full can of spray paint. "Here you go," he said handing it to me. "Thanks buddy. Now, we're going to get even with Bob. Okay?" He smiled an evil smile, "Oh yeah."

"Good."

I opened the can of spray paint. I had did this loads of time back home on trains and stuff. It shouldn't be much different on a car. On the hood of the car, I started spraying it, and when I was done it read…

Greaser Forever.

Suck that Bob.

**~Chapter 10~**

**The Talk**

**~Soda's P.O.V~**

"Guys, Ashley is coming over in a few minutes."

Darry looked at me confused, "The girl on the phone?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, we gotta talk about something." The guys were looking at me weirdly, "What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked , a serious look on his face. I sat back on the couch besides Johnnycakes. "Nothing bad, yet," I said, "I'll explain when she gets here." Johnny looked over at me, "Does it have something to do with what happened at the resturaunt today?" Johnny asked me, fear shadowed over his face. Darry raised his eyebrow, "What happened at the restaurant?" he asked. Crap. I forgot bout Darry.

"Well, we went to the restaurant where Ash works, and some Socs were bugging her, so we kinda got into an argument, and they got mad and left." I explained, looking anywhere but Darry's eyes. Darry sighed, "So now their coming after you caus you were talking to this girl." He stated, looking at me. I nodded, "That's why she sounded so worried, she doesn't want anyof us to get hurt." Steve looked up from his arm wrestle with Two-Bit. "In our defense, we weren't talking to her, we were laughing with her." He said, a grin on his face, "They just got pissed caus whenever she went to their table she had a 'I really don't want to talk to you' look on her face." He finished, then Two-Bit slammed his hand on the table. Steve yelped and held his hand up to his face, and kissed it.

"There there hand, you'll be alright." Steve told his hand. What a weirdo. I laughed, "You are so weird."

Just then I heard a car pull up, "Ashley's here." I announced. Everyone got up, and I went out the front door to greet her. The first thing I noticed was the hood of her car, it read Greaser forever. My eyes got wide, and my mouth turned into a smile, "Nice hood Ash." I yelled as she got outa the mustang. The guys were all whooping and yelling stuff like "sexy car!" and stuff like that. She grinned, and went to get Sammy out of the other side of the car. I turned to Ponyboy and Johnny, "Oh yeah, you guys have to babysit Sammy for a while, we'll update you when they leave." I told them. Pony's eyes went wide, "How are we supposed to babysit him? What do we do with him?" he asked. I sighed, "Just ask him about the girl he likes in his class. He'll talk bout her for the whole time." I told them as Ashley and Sammy walked up the steps.

I smiled at her, "Hey." She smiled smally back at me, "Hi." I could tell she was worried. She was jumpy, and her voice sounded frantic."Come on inside, we'll talk there." She nodded, "What should I do with Sammy?" she asked, looking down at the little boy. I nodded at Johnny and Pony, "Those two are gunna babysit him while we talk." I told her. Ash nodded, "Got that Sammy? You get to hang out with Pony and Johnny." Sam nodded excitedly, "Okay, what are we gunna do? Are we gunna play something? Are we gunna-" he was cut off by Ash. "I don't know Sammy, why don't you go with them to find out?" she said calmly. I chuckled as he walked in the house with Johnnycakes and Pony.

"He sure is something." I said, leading Ashley into the living room. She smiled, "Yeah he is." I noticed she was looking around the living room, taking in her surroundings. "Lets sit on the couch and talk." I said plopping on the couch and motioning for her to sit by me. "Sorry about the mess, these guys are bums." I said smiling at Steve and Two-Bit. Two-Bit pretended to look like he was gunna cry, and Steve started talking in his defense. "We aren't bums, we just…." He trailed off. Ashley smirked, "You just what Steve?" she said tauntingly. Steve glared at her, "If you weren't a girl, I would have you in a headlock right now." He said threateningly. Ash just smiled, "O whatever. Anyway, back to the real problem- Bob." She said, becoming serious.

"Yeah, how did he see us at the park? I didn't see his mustang, I didn't hear him either." I said, looking at her worried face. _She looked cute when she was worried_, I thought. Shut up Sodapop, there is more important things going on right now. Like getting jumped by Socs. She shrugged her shoulders a little but it must've been sore from when she fell down the stairs. "Wait, you two were at the park together!" Two-Bit asked, his eyes bulging out of his head. I sighed, "Yeah, Ash was there playing with Sammy when I came and we were talking and Bob saw us somehow." I explained to him.

"Ohhhhh, so you guys weren't on a date?"

I felt the blood rush to my face as he said that, "No we weren't on a date, Two-Bit." I glared at him, then looked at Ash and her face was just as red as mine was. "Anyway, Bob said that he was gunna go after you guys, so I came here to work things out." Ashley said, worry replacing embarrassment on her pretty face. I nodded, "So we have to figure out, like safety issues. Like when Johnny and Pony are at school. They could get jumped walking to and from school." I said worriedly. Ash looked up at me.

"I could give them a ride to school. I have to drop off Sammy anyway." She said, "But my car would probably draw too much attention." She added, looking sad and worried again. I thought about it for a second. "That's not a bad idea." I said, talking to no one in particular. Steve suddenly spoke up, "You could disguise it so no one recognizes it." He suggested. I immediately perked up. "That's genius Steve! We can take it down to the shop, fix it up, and then no one will know its yours!" I said excitedly. Ashley was excited too. She was grinning and her brown eyes were full of excitement.

"So that's settled then, I'll drop Pony and Johnnycakes off at school." She said, "But what about after school?"

"Oh yeah.." I said, suddenly not very happy anymore. "Well, doesn't Bob play tennis? He would have practice after school, so he wont have time to jump them." She thought for a second. "That's true, they should be safe after school. They should still be careful though." I nodded, "Yeah, Dally gave Johnny a blade ever since the Socs jumped him a few weeks ago." I said. Ash looked at me with a confused look on her face, "Who's Dally?" she asked.

Two-Bit laughed, "Who's Dally? Dally is the toughest guy I know. He's in jail right now but…He's still a good guy once you get to know him." He said. "Johnny is the only thing that Dally loves." He added, "Not the gay way, but… you know what I mean." Ash nodded sadly. I noticed, "What's wrong?" she shook her head, "I'm just so mad at Bob for jumping Johnny. He didn't do anything to him." She said. "Its makes me hate him even more then I already did."

She looked at me, wondering if I got it. I nodded understandingly. "I know, the Socs jump greasers the most. They don't get it that Greasers have buddies that look out for them." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I forgot Darry was even there. "So this is the girl you guys were all talking about?"he said, coming into the living room.

"Yeah, Darry this is Ashley, Ashley this is my older brother Darry." I said standing up, Ashley did the same. Darry shook her hand, "Its nice to meet you Ashley, the guys have already told me a lot bout you." He said. Ash smiled up at him, "Nice to meet you too." They were interrupted by a crash, and looked to find Steve and Two-Bit wrestling on the floor, the crash noise coming from the lamp they hit, falling to the ground. Darry groaned. "You guys are idiots." Then he went over to them, picked them both up by their necks, and carried them out of the room.

"Wow, he's really strong."

Ashley was looking at me with a smile on her face as she said that. I smiled back at her, "Yeah, I'm not even close to as strong as him." I said. She shook her head at me, "I'm sure that's not entirely true." She said. I raised my eyebrow at her, but I was still smiling, "Really? I bet he could pick you up with one arm sitting down." I said jokingly. She grinned, "Probably." I looked at her, "I could pick you up like this." I said. Before she had time to react, I grabbed her waist, and flung her over my shoulder.

"Holy crap Soda! Put me down!" she said, but she was laughing as she said it. I laughed with her, "No way!" I replied, spinning around. Just then, Sammy wondered into the room, and his eyes lit up and he started smiling. I stopped spinning her around, and set her down gently. She was smiling at me, and saw the embarrassed expression on my face, and turned around to see who it was. "Oh… Hey Sammy! Did you have fun with Pony and Johnny?" she asked, her face turning red. Sammy just kept grinning like a little kid.

"I think you had more fun than I did Ashlwy." He said, "I liked being here and everwything, but can we go home now? Caus I'm really hungry!" he whined. I looked at Ash and laughed a little, "Yeah, its getting pretty late, you guys should probably get home."

"Okay." Ashley said, "What time should I pick Pony and Johnny up tomorrow?" she asked. Just then Pony and Johnny came down the stairs, both looking around franticly. Pony looked at us with a panicky look on his face, "We lost Sammy! We were playing hide and seek, and we've looked everywhere but we still cant find him!" he said, while looking under the couch. Me and Ashley looked at each other, then looked behind us to see Sammy hiding there. We tried not to laugh as Johnny and Pony looked under and behind things, trying to find the "lost" boy.

As Johnny was looking behind Darry's chair, Sammy jumped out from behind us, and yelled "Boo!".

I swear Johnny jumped 5feet in the air. Me and Ashley both couldn't contain our laughter any longer, we burst out laughing as Ponyboy help Johnny up from the floor. "Oh God Sammy! You scared us half to death!" Pony said to Sam. Sam just laughed, "I think we should go home now Ashlwy, before Pony and Johnny kill me!" he said running outside. I laughed, "You can pick them up at 8:15." I turned to Ash.

She nodded her head, while grabbing her stomach. It probably hurt bad caus of all the laughing. "Okay, See you tomorrow." She said as I lead her outside. I scratched the back of my neck, "So the guys and I were wondering if you would like to go to a movie with us sometime?" I asked nervously. The guys didn't actually say that, I just said that caus I didn't want her to think I was asking her out on a date or something. Not that I wouldn't ask her out on a date, I would but… anyway…her eyes lit up as she opened her car door. "I would love that!" she said excitedly. I calmed down a little, "Great, I'll get the details later." She nodded, smiling as she got in her car.

"See you tomorrow!" Ash said. I smiled at her, "Bye, drive safe, don't hit anybody." I teased. She grinned, then drove away. I was still smiling as she drove around the corner. Why do I get so nervous when I'm with her? Pony poked his head out of the door, "Who is picking us up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ashley will be driving you guys to school for a while." I told him, as I headed up the steps. "Cool, we get to ride in her cool car again!" I heard Johnny yell from the kitchen. I smiled, "Yup, you get to see her everyday, and we're going to a movie with her sometime this weekend." I told them. Pony raised his eyebrows, "You asked her out on a date?"

I got red right away, "No! I just asked her to go to a movie with the guys and me." I explained. Pony nodded his head, grinning. "Right, that's all it was." He said teasingly. "Soda, do you like Ashley? Like more than a friend?" he asked me quietly, completely serious now. I looked at him for a second, "Yeah, I think I am." He smiled at me, "Your secret is safe with me. I think she is really good for you." He said, then walked into the living room.

But I lied to Pony. I didn't like Ashley.

I loved her.

**Sorry if these chap were boring. Pleazzz comment! Tell your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 11~**

**Disguise**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

Does he like me?

Was all that I was thinking as Sammy and I drove home . I almost missed the turn because I wasn't paying attention, good thing Sammy was here. Finally we got home unharmed, and Sammy ran inside to make dinner. "What movie are you and Sodapop going to Ashlwy?" he asked me as I walked into the kitchen. I looked at him suspiciously, "Were you listening to our conversation?"

He shook his head no, but I knew he was lying. "By the way, it's not just me and Soda that's going. Its all the guys." I informed him. "The guys don't know bout it you know." He said while pouring his Mac n Cheese in the bowl. I don't like Mac n Cheese, so looks like I'm having chocolate milk tonight. I raised my eyebrow at him as I sat down at the table. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"Ponyboy told Johnny that they were going to a football game tomorrow." I wasn't very convinced, "That doesn't mean that Steve and Two-Bit aren't coming." I said. He just shrugged his shoulders, and stirred his dinner. I sighed, silently hoping that what Sammy said was true, caus that would mean that Soda could kinda like me. I suddenly heard a slam, and loud footsteps coming in the house. Tom walked in the room, with a mad look on his face. "He-Hey Tom, whats up?" I tried to ask innocently. He glared at me, "Whats up? That's all you have to say?" he yelled at me, getting up in my personal space. I could smell the smoke on his breath. "I really don't know why your so pissed Tom." I spit at him, his face glowering with anger. "Really? Then how do you explain that?" Tom hissed at me, pulled me up to the window, and slammed my face up against the glass. I looked outside, trying to ignore the pain, and saw Tom's crappy old truck, except it was spray painted pink, had duck tape on the windows, and the windows were shattered, glass everywhere on the seats. What did the heck happened? Then one thought came to my mind. Bob.

"Well?" Tom asked angrily, ripping my hair back, causing me to bite my tongue in agony. "I didn't do this to your truck!" I said, suddenly angry. It occurred to me that Sammy was still in the room. "Tom, lets take this to the living room." I looked at Tom, then looked at Sammy, "We'll be right back Sam." I said calmly as Tom dragged me into the living room. As soon as we got in the room, he threw me into the wall. I felt my head hit the table that was up against the wall. Blood was trickling down my head, from the new wound and the old one. Tom grabbed my throat and held me up off the ground, pinned to the wall.

"Bob caught you red handed, so you cant deny it! Do you know how much damage you did to the truck? I'm soo glad that Bob caught you, you know why?" he spit into my face. I was too busy trying not to choke to understand what he was saying. I could feel my face getting red, and I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't with Tom's firm grip. He smirked at me, "Caus he hates you now almost as much as I hate you. He even gave me some tips on how to hurt you, I must say they're some things I would've never thought of without his help." With that, he dropped me, as I gasped for air, I heard him go outside. Didn't he just say he was gunna hurt me? I asked myself. He came back in a few seconds, except he had a baseball bat with him. Oh shit.

First he went into my bathroom, dragging me along with him, he looked at me with an evil look on his face. "Just so you cant cover it up…" and he smashed my mirror, makeup stuff, and all of my bandages went down the toilet. Great, just great, all my disguises gone . Tom lifted me up again, then dragged me back into my room. "Now for the fun."

The last thing I remember was Sammy's little face, filled with fear, staring at me from the crack in the door, before I was hit in the face with the bat.

**~Chapter 12~**

**~Soda P.O.V~**

"Are you ready Steve?"

Steve and I were getting ready to go to the DX so we could fix Ash's car. Pony's principal called last night and told him that school was canceled because of some mold or something, so they were gunna hang out with us today. "I'm coming!" Steve yelled back at me, coming down the stairs. His dad had kicked him out again last night, so he spent the night here. Pony and Johnny were already in the truck so we were just waiting on Steve.

"Bout time." I mumbled as he walked out the front door. He grinned at me, "Well excuse me if a certain someone spent 3 hours in the bathroom." He said back at me as we were getting in the truck. "Suppose you were getting ready for Ash." He smirked. I tried to wack him on the head, but he dodged it. I could feel myself blushing, "I wasn't getting ready for Ash you dink." I told him, starting the truck. Pony and Johnny were grinning like mad men, and Steve was chuckling. "Sure." He said. I rolled my eyes at them, and turned the corner to the DX. I had had another dream bout Ashley last night. It was shorter this time though. I was just watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit, when Ponyboy yelled to me from outside, that he just saw Ash jog by, with blood all over herself. I sprinted outside taking Two-Bits jacket with me. I found her at the park, and she looked awful.

"Ashley! Who did this to you?" I remember saying in my dream. I was holding her in my arms, and rain was pouring down on us.

"Tom….. and.." she tried to gasp out. "And who Ash?" she looked at me, even though both her eyes were swollen, I could still see her beautiful brown eyes. "Socs." She gasped out before passing out cold. Then it ended.

I had barely noticed that I had stopped at the DX, and the guys had already gotten out. "Earth to Soda!" Johnny said, waving at me from in front of the car. I shook my head, and Johnny gave me a weird look as I got outa the truck. "You alright?" he asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, just daydreaming that's all." He nodded as we walked into the DX. Oh crap, I thought. I forgot to call Ash and tell her that we were gunna fix her car up today. I ran past Steve and grabbed the phone before he could call Evie and talk away the day. He scowled at me, "Whats the deal man? I was gunna call Evie!" he complained, a pouty look on his face. I smiled evilly at him, "Oh calm down, I'm just calling Ashley caus I forgot to tell her that we're fixing her car up today."

He seemed to calm down a little, "Fine, but don't take too long." I nodded as I dialed Ash's number. It rang a few times before a small voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

I could tell right away that it was Sammy. "Sammy? Hey its your buddy Sodapop. Is your sister there?" I asked, curious that he had answered the phone. "Umm… I…. She…" he said nervously. "Umm… just a second." Sam said. I heard some noise in the backround, and then Sammy saying Ashley's name. a few seconds later she was on the line. "Hey Soda, whatcha need?" she said in a voice hardly recognizable. It was a raspy and quiet voice, like she had been awake all night throwing up or something. "Hey Ashley, I was just calling to tell you that since school was canceled, we were gunna fix your car today at the DX." I said in a happy voice.

"Oh…. Okay. I'll be there in a bit, Bye." Ash said in a even quieter voice then the last time. "Wait Ash. Are you feeling alright?" I asked before she could hang up. There was a pause, then she spoke. "I…." she stopped. It was like she wanted to tell me, but she couldnt find the words. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

She answered. I didn't belive her, but I knew I would find out anyway in a bit, so I let it slide. "Okay then, see you in a bit!" I said.

"Yeah, see ya." Then she hung up. That was so unlike her, usually she was all cheerful and happy, now she sounded sick and depressed. As I hung up the phone, the guys were looking at me with confused looks on their faces. "Did she even say anything?" Steve asked, a frown on his face. I nodded, "Yeah, but she sounded like she was dying or something." They looked at me worriedly, and then a custumer came, so I went to fill him up.

A few moments later, I saw Ash's mustang pull up to the front of the DX. I smiled and went to greet her. As soon a s she stepped outa her car, I stopped smiling and walking immediently. The person who stepped out of the car, didn't even look like Ashley. My jaw dropped. Bruises all over, blood smeared, and barley able to walk, was the girl I know. Except she didn't look like the girl I know.

She looked like the walking dead who had been beat sensless.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 13~**

**Nothing Happened **

**I hope those who are reading this story are enjoying it!i have been at our fair lately so that's why its been updated at night. I sadly cant update it till Sunday, caus I gotta go to my grammas no offence gramma. Im sorry for the wait, but I think on Sunday night(depends on when we get home) I will have at least 4 more chapters up. Thanks again, please keep reading!**

**-SodapopDarry**

**~Ash P.O.V**

As I stepped out of my car, I knew by the look on Sodapop's face, that I looked like hell. I felt like it too. I remember nothing bout last night, except getting hit with a bat, and waking up to Sammy crying over me in the morning. I went to get Sammy from the other side of the mustang, trying to keep my head down. I opened the door and out stepped a very tired looking Sammy. He told me this morning that he thought I was dead. That absolutely crushed me, I had hid it from him for all these years, and then it all comes out at him, just like that. I sure felt like hell, but Sam probably felt worse, knowing now that this was what I had been hiding from him for years. His eyes fluttered open, all red and shot, with a sadness look in them that I have never seen in them.

"Sammy, do you want me to carry you baby?" I whispered to him, not caus I didn't want anyone to hear me, caus I couldn't talk in my regular voice. Tom must've nailed my throat with the bat. I was in so much pain it was unbearable, but when Sammy nodded his head, I lifted him up and cradled him against my bruised and beat body. I almost cried out, but bit my tongue so hard it was gunna start bleeding soon. Just what I need, another part of my body bleeding. When I woke up, I could hardly feel anything, but after my talk with Soda on the phone, the excruciating pain came through my whole body. I didn't even have time to look what damage had been done, because Soda had called and said to come over. I almost hit about 5 poles on the way here.

I turned around, ready to face all the questions, and looked to find Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny all standing there staring at me. I tried to look innocent, "What?" I asked. They just stared at me, their mouths hanging open. Soda finally spoke up, "What- What… What happened to you Ashley?" he said, his voice filled with disbelief. Sammy had his head tucked in my shoulder, falling asleep quickly, and I didn't know what lie to tell this time.

"I-ummm…" I tried to say, but barley anything came out. "Who did this to you?" Steve suddenly asked, his eyes becoming angry. I just stood there, my body becoming weaker by the second. "I- I don't know." I whispered. They looked at me confused. "Come again? I didn't even know you said anything I could barley hear you." Soda said, looking like he was gunna cry. No, don't cry Soda! You're supposed to be the strong one, the one who cheers everyone up! I yelled in my mind. All the guys walked closer, Ponyboy's and Johnny's faces were white like a ghost. Even Steve was starting to lose a little color. Did I really look that bad? I turned to look at the window, to see if I could see my reflection, and I saw why they were all looking like they saw a ghost.

It was more than just bruises the size of a baseball. It was black bruises, glass sticking out of cuts, dry blood everywhere, and my eyes looked like they had been punched on all night long. My first thought: wow do I look nasty, my second thought: oh my flipping gosh. I was freaking out inside. What am I going to do with Sammy? How am I gunna get enough money to go to the hospital? How am I gunna answer the guys questions right now? I must've gotten as white as them, because Sodapop came forward and lightly put his arms on my shoulders to stabilize me. He looked at me worriedly, "Ashley baby? Who did this to you?" he asked in a calm, soothing voice that made me wanna fall asleep.

"I don't know. All I remember is a baseball bat when I got home." I whispered to him in my hoarse voice. I suddenly felt lightheaded, and started swaying.

Soda must've said something to Steve, caus he came up and stood beside me. Soda gently took Sammy outa my arms, and gave him to Steve. That might scare Sam a bit, falling asleep in my arms, and waking up in Steve's. "Ash? We are gunna bring you inside okay?" Sodapop asked me, motioning for Pony and Johnny to go open the door. I nodded, "Just fix the car when your done." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Soda smiled a small smile, and that was all I needed. I felt myself start to fall over, only for Soda to catch me. He very gently lifted me in his arms, and headed towards the DX.

"Soda?" I asked in a weak voice. He looked down at me, "Yeah Ashley?" I looked up at him with my beaten eyes, "Thank you." And just like that, the world was black again.

**~Soda P.O.V~**

"Thank you."

As I was just about to reply, she passed out cold. I cant believe what was happening. Ash was just all happy and out for revenge against Bob, and now she was nearly dead in my arms. I started to panic at first, then told myself to get a grip. Okay, just get her inside, then figure out what to do. With that thought, I quickly ran inside the DX, being extremely gentle at the same time, and set her down on the counter. I paused for a second, remembering the first time I saw her. Leather jacket, pink shirt, and dark skinny jeans.

"Soda, what are we gunna do?" Steve asked, his voice frantic. Pony and Johnnycakes were looking like they were gunna throw up. "Guys, calm down. We are just gunna have to call the hospital. That is the only thing we can do." I told them, trying to inspect what could have did this much damage to a body, "Steve, you call the hospital while Pony, Johnny and I try to stop the bleeding from her head." I demanded. Steve nodded, lightly put Sammy on the chair that we had sitting behind the counter. He shifted a little, but was still asleep.

"Johnny, can you get me that rag over there?" I asked, pointing to the white rag sitting on the other counter. He nodded, then went to get it. When he came back, I pushed back a little of Ash's hair, and put it on her worst head wound. The most severe damage would probably be to her back and stomach, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to look at those areas in a DX. I was suddenly very angry. Who the hell did this to her? Why did they do it? I suddenly heard sirens, and realized that at least 10 minutes had passed.

"I'm gunna find whoever did this to her, and I'm gunna kick their ass." I said outloud, burning with madness. Paramedics suddenly rushed in, shoving me away from Ashley. "Wait! Be careful!" I yelled at all of them, not wanting them to hurt her even more. Steve pulled me away, as I tried to get back to Ashley, "They've got it Soda. Calm down." He whispered in my ear. I calmed down a little, until they put her in a stretcher, and hauled her in the ambulance. I pulled away from Steve, and tried to get inside. I had to go to the hospital with her. She might wake up and not remember what happened. She will probably get freaked out from waking up in a hospital too. A paramedic held me back though.

"I'm sorry sir, you cant go in there." The guy said to me. I looked at him seriously, "Make sure you help her." I said, looking into his eyes to make sure he understands. He nods at me, and Pony pulls me back a little. A few customers started looking inside to figure out whats going on. Oh go get a life people, I thought in my mind. The ambulance started driving away quickly, and we were left standing there in a cloud of dust. I suddenly looked back to Sammy, who was crying in the chair Steve set him in. I ran over to him, and he garbbed me in a bear hug.

"I thought she was dead. I thought she was dead…" he said into my shoulder, which was now soaked with tears. "Shhh… its okay buddy. She is not going to die. I promise." I whispered into his ear. He looked up at me with a tired and sad look in his eyes.

"Promise that you will be friends with Ashlwy forever?" he asked me. I was surprised by the question, but answered it truthfully.

"Forever."

**Pleazzz comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im bacckkkkk! Yay Good to be back! Please comment so I can thank you for reading!**

**~Chapter 14~**

**The hospital**

**~Ash P.O.V.~**

Pain.

That had been one word in my life that I used a lot. When I got mugged, when Tom beat me, and when Soda looked at me with a sad, betrayed look on his face. I'm glad I passed out, caus I probably would've started crying if I had to look at him any longer. I hated lying to him. I woke up in the hospital, the bright lights blinding me, and guess who I saw. Sodapop. I was happy yet sad.

"Soda?"

He looked up at me, his eyes lighting up like fireworks. He grinned at me, but with a sad look on his face as I tried to rub my eyes. Pain shot through my body like electricity. I winced and my arm collapsed on the bed. Soda looked like he was gunna cry. I then noticed as I opened my one good eye, that the whole gang was there. "Hey guys." I attempted to say, but all that came out was a hissing noise with spit in it. Soda gently grabbed my hand, "Hey Ash. How ya feeling?" Soda asked in that sweet voice of his. I tried to smile, but soon found out that that hurt too. I gave him a thumbs up (which also hurt) and Two-Bit snorted,

"She just got beat up by someone, who we don't know who is yet, and your asking how shes feeling?" he said a mad look on his face. I sighed and sat up, I yet out a small yelp, but succeeded. Soda tried to push me down gently, but I put my hand up a little, signaling for him not to. He nodded, but put his hand on my back just to make sure I didn't fall or something. I smiled at him lightly, and he smiled back at me. I didn't want them to think that I'm a baby. They probably got jumped or something loads of times, and they didn't mope around or sit in a stupid bed. I then remembered that I had never looked myself over, I hadn't had time since I had to be at the DX. I looked down and didn't expect to see what I saw. This was awful.

Besides bruises, there was 4 inch. Deep cuts, with fuzz in them from the carpet, my skin was as white as a vampire, and the bruises were about 6 inches wide. My whole body froze as I sat looking them over. I could feel all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I looked hideous, besides the obvious, my arm had a cast on it, my left leg had a huge bandage around it, and I was suddenly aware of the bandage round my head. Probably from the first hit.

"Ashley?" I heard Ponyboy say quietly, looking at me with wide eyes, his face bout as pale as me.

I was lost for words. I didn't want to look at anyone, speak to anyone, or let anyone see me like this. Just as I was lost in thoughts, Sammy came up to my bed. He had been hanging on to Darry, and crying by the looks of it. "Ashlwy, can-can I tell them?" he whispered to me, fear and complete sadness in his eyes. I looked deep into his eyes, thinking for a second. "Im sorry you had to see that Sammy. I tried to keep it from you, you were never supposed to see." I whispered back in my raspy voice. "No, you cant tell them. Please Sammy, I'll tell them when I'm ready." I pleaded to him. Sammy nodded his head, then burst into tears. He collapsed on my bed, right in my arms. It was heartbreaking, I had failed. I let him see what had been happening to me. It horrified him. My own tears started coming out a little, but I bit my tongue and held them back.

The guys looked almost as heartbroken as Sammy did. Steve and Two-Bit had their heads down, Darry was looking at Sam, looking like he was gunna cry. It sounded weird, Darry crying over some kid he barley knows. Ponyboy and Johnny were hovered in the corner, staring at me, with a "there is totally something up" look on their faces. And Sodapop. I thought I would die of sadness right there. "Soda?"

I said quietly, he looked at me, "Yeah Ash?"

"How bad is it?"

Soda put his head down, "Well, the doc said you'll probably have to be in here for about 4 weeks. He said the bruising would start to hurt something awful and you'll have to be on pills for a while." Sodapop finished, looking back up at me. "Don't worry though. At least one of us will come visit you everyday, we'll take Sammy to school, and-" I cut him off. "Hell no, no way I'm staying in here for 4 weeks." I said in a voice I didn't know I had. I lifted Sammy up, and handed him to Soda. Everyone suddenly had energy, "You cant leave Ashley!," people said, "Get back in the bed!", I ignored them as I attempted to get outa bed. I lifted my legs up outa bed, and set them on the floor. Soda immediately stood up, pushed Sam towards Darry, and ran over to the side of the bed I was getting off of.

"Ashley, your in very bad condition. You cant leave, you'll get hurt more." He pleaded with me, but helped me off the bed anyway. "I'll be-" I started, but my bad leg collapsed, I would've fell to the floor had Soda not been there. Horrible pain shot through my body. My leg was on fire, "Thanks Soda." I mumbled. He just shook his head, "You cant do this Ashley. I don't want you to hurt even more." He whispered to me. I looked up at him, I knew he was right, but I couldn't let Bob or Tom know I was weak. Boy was I gunna show them.

"Im sorry Soda. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I have to do this though." I said, pleading to Soda. I tried to give him a puppy look like he did to me sometimes, but it hurt again, so I stopped, and ended up wincing again. He looked at me, as If trying to figure me out, and he sighed. "Pony, can you grab her clothes from the closet?" Soda asked, turning to Ponyboy. Darry looked shocked, then again so did Steve and Two-Bit. "Your letting her go?" Darry almost yelled at Soda, as Pony went to get my clothes. Soda nodded, "That's what she thinks is best, so yeah I am." He replied, as Pony came back with my clothes. "Thanks.' I whispered to him, he just nodded a bit, then went back to Johnny, who started whispering to him. They're on to me.

"So could you guys possibly go outa the room for a minute so I can get dressed?" I tried to ask playfully, with a super small smile on my face. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Johnnycakes, and Pony all smiled at me. "Naw, I'm good right where I am." Two-Bit said, grinning, and scooting a little closer to where I was now sitting on the bed. I tried to laugh with the rest of the gang, but it felt like my stomach was gunna burst, and I grabbed it trightly, which made it hurt worse. They got the message, and scooted outa the room.

I sighed, and looked around the room for a moment, look where your life has taken you Ash, I said to myself. I was actually looking forward to one thing in my life though.

Going to the movies with Soda.

**~Soda P.O.V~**

As I shut the door, I was overwhelmed with questions.

"Well it looks like no date at the movies then!" Two-Bit joked, grinning his stupid grin. They had found out about the movie thing, and had been bugging me all day. I pushed him on the shoulder, "Oh shut up you." I was blushing as I said this, and Steve noticed. "Aww! Is the little Ashlwy's boy blushing?" he asked, running away as I swiped at his head.

"Guys, knock it off." Darry demanded, completely serious. He turned to me, his face softening a little. "You're really gunna let her do this?" he asked. I sighed, "Yeah, it seems really important for her for some reason, so I'm gunna let her. " I finished. Darry sighed, "Fine, but I'm not carrying her to the truck." He said with a small grin on his face, "I'll leave that to you." I looked at him surprised that he of all people would be using humor right now. "Wow Darry, didn't know you had a sense of humor!" Two-Bit howled, him and Steve laughing their heads off. Darry glared at them, and knocked their heads together. "Owww!" they both said. I just laughed, but became serious when Ash came out of the room.

She tried to smile at us, but failed. She must really hurt if she cant even smile. She could barley walk, so I spoke up.

"Since Darry wont carry you, I guess I'll have to!" I said, looking at Darry, who was looking despretly at Ashley. "I was only kidding! I'll carry you, don't worry. Sodas too weak to carry you anyway." He joked, looking at me with a unusual grin on his face. I pushed his arm, but he didn't even flinch. I turned to Ash, who had a kind expression on her face. "I'm smiling at you guys on the inside." She whispered to me, trying not to smile on the outside. I chuckled a little, "Good."

She kinda blushed a little, I'm not sure why but I didn't have time to think about it. "You don't have to carry me." Ashley said to Darry, her blush going away a little. Two-Bit laughed, "Yeah, he does actually. You would probably get to the sidewalk then fall on the poor old hobo who lives out there!" he said, then high fived Steve, who was also laughing. I leaned over to Ash, "Remind me when one of those two gets in the hospital, to make sure the hobo visits them." She looked at me then started laughing. It was a beautiful sound to hear, but it ended badly. Ash nearly collapsed from the pain in her stomach, but Darry put his arms out and caught her. "Ashley! I'm sorry! I didn't try to make you laugh!" I said desperately, feeling bad about it, but she waved me off.

"Not your fault. Don't worry." She said in a raspy voice. Darry lifted her up bridal style, and started walking towards the elevator. "Darry! Put me down!" she tried to say, her eyes going big. Darry chuckled, "No way girl." Ash pouted, looking tiny in his arms. I laughed a little, and then Sammy came up to me and grabbed my hand. We were a little ways back from the rest of the gang, and Sam started talking to me quietly. "I wish I could tell you what happened." He whispered to me. I looked down at him confused, "What do you mean? You know what happened?" I asked him, his little face nodded at me. "Yes, but Ashlwy told me not to tell. Sorrwy."

I was confused, and a little upset. Ashley knows who did this to her, and so does Sammy, but they're not telling anyone. "Why did she tell you not to tell?" I asked. Sam shrugged a little, "I don't think she wants-blank- to get in trouble, caus she said I might end up in a boys home." He looked sad as he said this. He continued, "I don't wanna be gone from Ashlwy." He said looking down at the ground. I suddenly felt sad too. I didn't want to be separated from by family either. Darry worked 2 jobs just to support us. I dropped out of school caus I'm stupid, and caus I felt guilty that Darry was doing all the work. We were almost to the elevator now, so I told Sammy something quickly.

"Don't worry Sammy, we wont let anyone take you away from your sister. I promise." I told him, meaning every word I said. He looked up at me, then smiled a little. "Thanks Sodapop." I smiled at him as we got in the elevator.

I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't ever wanna be separated from their family.

**~Chapter 15~**

**Stop joking**

**~Two-Bit P.O.V~**

This is not gunna be fun.

I cant make Ashley laugh for like, 4 weeks! That's going to be torture. I don't know if I can take it. I was already making her laugh on the ride home from the hospital, causing her more pain. I didn't like seeing her in pain. I barley know her, but its just so weird to see her so hurt. "So… Are we dropping you off at Soda's so you two can have a date, or at your place?" I asked Ash through the back window. I was sitting in the way back, so I had to speak up load. She blushed, and Soda did too. I laughed myself, "Oh stop blushing, we all know that it wasn't really us that wanted to go to the movies with you." I teased, making them turn even redder. Darry scowled at me from the drivers seat, "Oh cut it out Keith." He said the last word tauntingly. I scowled, everyone knows I don't like to be called by my real name. Ash tried to hold back a laugh, but failed, making her stomach hurt. The doc also found an old bruise on top of the new one. I started to wonder where it came from.

"Great job Darry, you made her stomach hurt." I said, getting back at him for saying my first name. Darry glared at me from the rearview mirror. "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean too." He apologized, huh, an apology wont make her stomach pains go away. Ashley just waved him off, basically saying it was okay. She forgives really easily, I thought to myself. "Well, are we dropping you off at your house, or the Curtis's?" Steve asked her my question again. She thought for a second, "I'll just hang out at Soda's if that's alright." Ash said so quietly I could barley hear her. Her throat was also all bruised, but we decided not to tell her that yet. Darry nodded, "Yeah, its cool if you come over." She nodded, and tried to smile, but yet again failed. I smiled a little, "You better write a list of what you cant do, and look at it before you do anything." I joked, everyone grinned a little. Even Ashley, who was sent into even more pain.

"You know Keith, you should really stop making jokes before my stomach explodes." She spit back at me, most likely causing her throat to throb. I scowled at her using my real name. Great job Darry, I thought in my head. Everyone started laughing, Steve hardest of all, "She got you there Two-Bit!" he howled. I just put my head down and pretended to be pouting, which caused them to laugh even more.

"You know, its kinda nice having a girl around." Johnnycakes said suddenly. He turned a little red when everyone looked at him, especially the way Ashley was looking at him. Soda nodded with a smile on his face, "It is isn't it? Kinda different considering how weird she is, but.." he joked, then Ash wacked his leg. I laughed, and then I remembered what I forgot a while ago.

"Oh yeah, Dally got outa jail today. Said he's coming to visit today."

They all looked at me, "Really? Well then he'll get to meet Ashley then." Darry said. I chuckled, "Yeah, he'll annoy you so much, you'll probably want to leave." I joked, and snorted as I saw the worried look on Ash's face. Soda glared at me then looked back to Ashley. "Don't worry, he probably wont bug you too much, once he gets to know you he wont be so bad." he reassured her. He put his arm around her, and I saw the perfect opportunity to bug them.

"Okay guys, save it for the couch." I said, then burst out laughing. Steve started laughing with me, but no one else was. "oh come on. That's funny!" I said, trying, but failing to convince anyone. Darry just shook his head as we pulled up to the house. "Home sweet home!" I yelled, jumping outa the back, and on to the grass. I ran inside and plopped down on the couch, only to hear something in the kitchen. I froze, then grabbed the umbrella and headed towards the kitchen. I jumped into the kitchen, half thinking it would be a thief so I could beat the crap outa him, but it was only Dally getting a beer from the fridge.

"Jeez, just got outa jail and this is how you say hello?" he said grinning as he opened the beer. I grinned back at him, and put the umbrella down. "Hey Dal, hows it going?" I asked as he jumped up on the counter. "Great, got out early for good behavior. How are things here?" Dally asked, taking a sip from his beer. I shrugged, "Same old, but one interesting thing did happen." I said mysteriously, Dally looked at me couriously, "What do you mean?"

His question was answered as he saw Darry carry Ash into the living room and onto the couch. His eyes went wide, "Who the hell is that?" he asked, getting off from the table and headed in to the living room. I followed him, and plopped down on the floor in front of the TV, caus Mickey Mouse was on. Johnny's eyes went wide, "Hey Dal! How ya been?" he asked excitedly as Dally rubbed his hair with his hand. Johnny worshipped Dally. Johnny was about the only thing Dally liked. Besides hot chicks.

"Pretty good Johnnycakes, been keeping outa trouble?" he asked him, Johnny nodded, and Dal continued, "You gunna introduce me to your friend over here?" he asked, motioning to Ash. Ash looked at him curiously and Dal did the same to her. Soda stood up from the couch, "Yeah, Dal, this is Ashley, Ashley, this is our friend Dally." Soda said. Dally nodded at her, "Yeah, nice to meet you. What happened to your face?" he asked, being typical Dal. She glared at him, "What happened to yours?" she spit back at him. I burst out laughing, and so did everyone else. Dally smiled a evil smile, "This is what happens when a drunk hobo meets a hooker." He replied, making her crack a smile, and laughed a little. It made her wince, and she grabbed her stomach. Dally looked at everyone, a confused look on her face. "Okay so seriously, what happened to her?" he asked everyone. It was silent for a second, then Darry spoke up, "She got jumped on her way home."

She did? I didn't know that. Dally raised his eyebrow, "Why would anyone jump her? She in trouble with the Socs or something?" he asked. Soda shrugged a little, "Kinda, Mr. Super Soc is her cousin, and she considers herself a Greaser so he doesn't like her. I guess he decided to get someone to attack her." Soda explained, and Dally's eyes got wide. "Super Soc? Sucks to be you." He said to Ash. She nodded, and Sammy came to sit down by me. "Has he ever killed someone?" he asked me quietly. I chuckled, "Tons." Sammy's eyes got wide, and he ran over to sit on the couch with Ash.

I laughed to myself, I cant make Ashley laugh, but I can make Sammy scared of Dal.

Maybe these 4 weeks wont be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 16~**

**I don't get it**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

Dally seemed alright, although Sammy seemed pretty scared of him at the moment. He wasn't as handsome as Soda, but he was okay. I told Sodapop I would probably stay here all day, then I would go home. Ugh, home, it didn't sound very good. For all I know I could get another beating for coming home late or something. I really didn't need that, and Ponyboy and Johnny would for sure figure it out then.

"So what are we gunna do today?" I asked not to anyone in particular. Soda shrugged and looked at everyone else. Dally was leaning against the doorway with Johnny and Pony right beside him. Pony brightened up a little. "Well, me and Johnny were gunna go to the movies tonight. Anyone else wanna come?" he asked. Now it was my turn to brighten up. I really wanted to go to the movies, ever since Two-Bit had said that it wasn't the guys idea to go to the movies with me, It was Soda's.

"I'll go with you guys!" I quickly said, which resulted in extreme pain in my stomach. Baseball bats can do a lot to your body, I thought. Soda shook his head, "No way Ashley. Your in too bad of shape to go." He said. Two-Bit started laughing, why the heck Is he laughing? "Don't worry Soda buddy, if you go with, you can protect her. You can even carry her this time!" he howled, and started laughing even harder. I felt my face go red, but not as red as Soda's. Why does he have to tease us so much? I don't even know if Soda likes me like that. Stupid Two-Bit. "Oh shut your face Keith." I spit at him, and Dally chuckled. "Anyone who knows Two-Bit's real name and uses it against him, is a friend of mine." He said, looking at me with a grin on his face.

At least I got on his good side, I thought, trying not to wonder what would happen if you got on his bad side. Sammy, who was sitting on the end of the couch, spoke up with excitement in his eyes. "I wanna go to!" he pleaded, looking between me and Soda. I looked up at Soda and tried to put on my pouty face, but I failed. "Please Soda? You don't want you crush a little boys dream of going to the movies would you?" I asked, trying to read his expression. My voice was loud enough now to hear, it wasn't as raspy as it was before. Everyone was waiting on Sodapop's response, he looked at me, then looked at the guys, then he sighed. "I guess if we be careful, we can go." He said finally. Two-Bit started whooping, and was high-fiving everyone, except Dally, who smacked him in the head instead. I held back a laugh, which hurt even more then actually laughing.

Soda just chuckled and looked at the clock, "Well the movie isn't until 7, so what do you want to do till then?" Soda asked everyone. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Pony spoke up first, "We could-um…I don't know." He said, blushing a little. "We could go chase little kids outa my "grans" yard." Dally suggested, smiling a little. I shook my head, no wonder he's in jail all the time. Steve came into the room, his mouth full of something that looked like chocolate cake. I looked at him weirdly, "Is that cake?" I asked, my voice going back to its raspy way. Steve smiled, showing all of us his the chocolate cake on his crooked teeth. Ew. "Sure is doll-face, you want some?" he asked me, shoving it by my face. I slapped his hand away.

"No, I'm good."

Steve ignored me and shoved the rest of it into his mouth. I didn't see how he could not choke on that. Darry came into the room with his work clothes on I'm guessing, and headed towards the door. "I got to get to work, be good guys." He said before opening the door. Pony spoke up, "Your going to work now?" he asked. What does he mean now? I looked at the clock, and it said 3:46p. were all in the hospital with me for like, 7hours? Oh crap, I thought, I made him miss work. I suddenly felt really bad, I had let Sammy see me get beat, and now I caused Darry to miss work. Soda and Steve too I bet. Oh great. Darry poked his head back in the living room, "Yeah, I figured I get at least 4 hours in." he told Ponyboy, who just nodded. "Darry, I'm sorry you missed work because of me." I apologized to him, my voice getting a little louder. He just shook his head at me.

"Don't worry bout it, it aint your fault I'm a softie for when my friends get hurt." Darry joked, then walked outa the door, and went to his truck. I smiled at his joke, at least he wasn't mad, I thought. I still felt bad, but not as bad. I looked around the room, and noticed the pictures on the wall. It must be Soda's family, I thought to myself. Soda must've noticed me looking at them, "That's our parents," he whispered to me, "our last family picture before they died." He added, looking sad as he said this. I nodded sadly at him, "I bet they were great." I said, and looked at the other pictures.

"Yeah, they were."

As I looked at the other pictures, a special one caught my eye. It was Soda on his first day of 2nd grade, according to the label on it. He was so cute! He still had the winning smile that he had now, the only thing different thing was that he wasn't wearing a plaid shirt like he does now. I smiled to myself and Sodapop noticed. "What are you smiling about?" he asked me, now smiling himself. Everyone else was watching Steve and Two-Bit arm wrestle, so I told him. "I was just looking at your 2nd grade picture. You just look so adorable." I told him, smiling again. Even though it hurt, it didn't hurt as bad. He blushed, but he was grinning, "I was pretty adorable, wasn't I?" Soda said. "I'm still adorable too." He added, still smiling.

I laughed, "Yeah you are." I immediately regretted saying that. I could feel the red creeping on my face, and I put my head down a little. Soda just kept smiling, but he was a little red too. "Thanks." I just nodded, and suddenly Sammy spoke. "I really don't get why your faces turn red when you talk to each other." He said, looking at us weirdly. I chuckled a little, and so did Soda.

"Neither do I Sammy, neither do I."

**~Chapter 17 ~**

**I know he knows**

**~Ponyboy P.O.V~**

As I looked over at Soda and Ash, my thoughts came flooding back to me. I know Sammy knows what happened, I thought, he kept whispering to Soda at the hospital, Ash too. Something happened that they don't want us to know. Steve won the arm wrestle, and now it was Dally against Steve. Dally was so gunna win. I cheered for Steve anyway.

"Come on Steve!" I said as Two-Bit said go. Dal was already dominatingand Steve already looked tired. Johnny was cheering for Dally, mostly caus he worships him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sammy head towards the bathroom. Now's my chance to see what he knows. "I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." I said to Johnny, who nodded. I took one last glance at Soda and Ashley before I headed upstairs to the bathroom. What am I gunna say? I thought to myself, I cant just interrogate him, he's a little kid. As I rounded the corner, I saw Sammy looking at a picture of me, Soda, and Darry. Why is he looking at that?

"Hey Sammy, whatcha looking at?" I said.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me. "You scared me!" he said, his eyes wide. I laughed a little, "Sorry." He caught his breath and looked at the picture once more then started walking in the bathroom. "Wait! I wanted to talk to you." I said quickly, running down the hall to the door. Sam looked at me suspiciously, "About what?" he asked, well I didn't really know what to say, so I just came out with it. "I know that you know what happened to your sister. You both know who did it."

His face became panicked as he tried to cover it up, "What? Nuh-uh, I got knocked out too, do I don't know who it is either!" Sammy spit out quickly, I think he was surprised with what came out, caus he paused for a second afterwards. I raised an eyebrow, "You got knocked out too?" I knew he didn't get knocked out, but I could use this to figure out what really happened. He nodded slowly, "Yeah, but I really got to go to the bathroom now, so I'm gunna go." And with that he ran into the bathroom and shut it in my face.

"Nice talk Sammy." I mumbled, and headed back downstairs. Dally had won the arm wrestle, and now it was Soda vs. Two-Bit. Soda will cream him. He wasn't as strong as Darry, but he was pretty strong. I glanced at Ashley, who seemed to be enjoying herself watching Two-Bit lose every match. Johnny was right, it was fun having a girl around. I just wish she would tell us who did this to her. I smiled and went over to the table the match was on, and started cheering with Johnny. After a few minutes, Sammy came down and ran over to me and started cheering for Sodapop.

"Come on Soda!" he yelled, with a smile on his face. He kinda looked like Ash in a way. They both had dark hair, tan skin, and both had nice personalities. The only real difference was that Sammy had piercing blue eyes like Soda, and Ash had almost black eyes. My thoughts were interrupted as Soda slammed Two-Bit's hand on the table.

"Owwww!"

It became red immediately, and Two-Bit was holding it like it was a baby. Everyone else was laughing their heads off. Steve especially, he was rolling on the ground like a little 5 year old. I laughed and sat down on the ground with Johnny, who was also laughing. Ash was in serious pain it looked like, from laughing so much. She was curled up in a ball holding her stomach and moaning. "I don't think I'm gunna survive 4 weeks if you guys keep making me laugh like this." Ash said, causing everyone to laugh even more, and Ash pulled a pillow over her face. Soda was the first one to stop laughing, and ran over to her.

"Sorry Ashley, didn't think it would be that funny." He said, gently touching Ash's arm. She removed the pillow from her head. "Its all good. Do you have any asprin though?" she asked, looking up at Sodapop. My older brother nodded, and quickly went to get some asprin. He came back a few minutes later and handed her two. She swallowed them, and Soda sat on the floor by the couch. Everyone was calm now, and we were all watching Mickey Mouse. Maybe Ash will tell us tonight, I thought, and I soon drifted off into sleep.

Someone flicking me in the face was how I got woke up. I rubbed my eyes, and looked to see who it was. It was Two-Bit of course, and he had that stupid grin on his face. "Time to get up little baby." He said mockingly as I got up. I smiled a little, "Oh shut up Two-Bit." I looked around the room, and saw that everyone else was up and ready to go to the movies. How long did I sleep? At least 5 hours. I saw Ash attempting to get up from the couch with Soda's help. Soda hadn't cared this much bout any girl except mom.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 18~**

**The Movie**

**~Soda P.O.V~**

I admit I was nervous.

No, I was more than nervous, I was freaking out. As soon as I agreed to let Ash come with, I remembered my dream I had. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. If we saw the same movie as in my dream, I would have to go to the bathroom. It was time to leave and everyone was joking around. Two-Bit was the first one as usual, to bug me. "So Soda, are you carry her bridal style or are you just gunna throw her over your shoulder so you can look at her butt?" he joked. I again felt the redness coming to my face, I looked over at Ashley, and her face was just as red. It made her look even more like she was dead.

"Shut your face." I said, shoving his arm a little. He just kept grinning. "I was just asking! But seriously o-how are you gunna carry her all the way there without hurting her?" Two-Bit asked seriously. I thought for a second, then looked at Ash. She opened her mouth before I could though. "You don't have to carry me there. I can walk just fine." She said. I just shook my head. Pony and Johnny came up beside us, "You cant walk Ash, you'll probably collapse by the time we get around the corner." Johnny said, giving her a 'I've already tried it' look. Its true, one time we found him in the bushes right by the sidewalk, and he told us that his dad had beat him with a two by four. Poor little Johnnycakes.

I nodded, "He's right, you cant walk there." Ash sighed and looked at all of us, "Look, I think I can manage that much walking. It hardly hurts anymore." Ash tried to tell us, but I think everyone could tell she was lying. Steve just shook his head and looked at us. "If she wants to hurt herself even more, just let her walk there. We'll just help her a little." He said. I thought bout that for a minute, I guess it was a good idea, but I cant stand the idea of her getting hurt even more than she already is. I sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll just help her, but if she's struggling we're gunna carry her, alright?" I said, everyone nodded their heads, and we started walking.

"I should have said something, but I didn't want to interrupt your little mingle." Dal said suddenly, he took something that looked like keys, and pushed a button. A car I didn't even realize was there, suddenly unlocked. Dally grinned, "Borrowed it from Tim, told me it was a gift for getting outa jail early." He said. I grinned back at him and turned around to Ash. "Looks like you wont be walking today Ash." I said smiling, she tired to smile back, but stopped. I really wish these 4 weeks would go fast, I thought, caus I cant stand not to see Ashley smile. "Lets go," I told her, leading her towards the old red mustang. I helped her in the middle of the front of the car, and I sat in the passenger seat.

"This should be interesting." I heard her whisper to herself. I chuckled, "Yeah, Dally's a crazy driver." I said, causing her to scoot closer to me. I could feel her warmth on my arm, and it felt nice. But it almost felt like it was burning after a while. I looked at her with a worried look on my face, "Ash, do you have a fever?" I asked her. She looked at me and just shrugged at me. Her face was red, and not just from the blushing. I felt her head, which made her face turn even more red, and it felt like she was gunna blow.

"Jeez, you got a really bad fever."

Ashley just looked at me with a tired look on her face. What exactly had happened last night? "Hold on everybody." Dally warned as he started the car. Sammy was sitting on Two-Bit's lap, which I think creeped Sammy out a little. Steve grinned at me, then looked at Sammy. "Isnt he just the creepiest person you've ever met?" he asked Sammy, who nodded as his eyes got wide. "No offence Keith." Sammy said, trying not to make Two-Bit feel too bad. Everyone started laughing, and Dally started driving. I was right, he drives like a nut. Ash's eyes were wide, and she looked at me with a scared look on her face.

"Yo Dally, can you go a little slower?" Johnny yelled from the backseat. Thanks Johnny, he'll listen to you. Dally just sighed, but he went slower, and Ash calmed down a little. It was then that I noticed that her hand was on mine on my leg. We looked down at our hands and blushed. She pulled hers away first, "Sorry." Ash said, still blushing and looking at her feet embarrassed. I smiled at her, "Don't worry bout it, I think anyone would do the same thing if Dally was driving." I joked, causing Dally to look at us with a confused look on his face. We both laughed, which I regretted, causing Ashley's stomach to hurt. "You know, I really wish I had a laugh button so I could turn it off." She said in her raspy voice. "Sorry." I said, and she just shook her head, and put on a small smile.

"Earth to Soda and Ash!"

We both looked up, and found out that everyone was standing out of the car, and we were the only ones still in there. Dally grinned at us, "You two love birds gunna get out anytime soon?" We blushed, and slowly got outa the car. Pony and Johnny had waited for us, and we made our way to the ticket booth. As I ordered our tickets, Ash started arguing bout me paying for her ticket. I just kept smiling at her, and handed her her ticket. I helped her into her seat, caus she looked like she was in serious pain.

"Are you okay Ash?" I asked her as she sat down, she nodded painfully, "Yeah, I'm fine." She hissed, and then started coughing. I frowned and put my hand on her back, after a few seconds she stopped and she looked like she was gunna throw up. I then realized that she didn't have the same cuts on her face as in my dream. I was relieved for a second, but then I was disappointed. I wanted to kiss her, I relized. Just calm down Soda, I said to myself, take it slow.

She looked up at me appreciatively, and then the movie started. I didn't even know what it was about, and It looked like, neither did Ash. We kept looking at each other, and then blushed and looked away when the other caught us. After about 25 minutes, I started fidgeting with my hands. Ashley noticed, "Do you wanna get outa here? I have absolutely no idea what this movie is even about." She whispered to me, and I smiled at her. "I thought you'd never ask." I helped her up and told Pony we would meet them at the house. We decided to go to the park, which made me nervous again. When we got there, she sat on the swings and I let out a breath.

"Ashley, what exactly happened last night?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me with a little bit of panic in her eyes. "Well-"she started, but was interrupted by a black bird flying out of the bush, scaring the shit out of both of us. "Oh my God, I swear I'm gunna die." Ash said, trying to catch her breath. I was freaked out myself, but not as much as Ash. She was really paranoid, like Johnny. I took a deep breath, "Go on." She also took a deep breath, it didn't seem very deep to me, but I guess it was for her.

"I got home with Sammy, and I went into the kitchen to get him something to eat. As soon as I got in there, someone punched me in the face." She said, and then pointed to her black eye. She continued, "I fell on my stomach, and I saw Sammy looking through the door, and then a baseball bat hit me in the back of my head. I saw it sitting on the counter when I walked in." she finished. Wow, so that's why she looked so beat up. I knew a person's fist couldn't do that much damage. I must've looked surprised, caus Ash looked at me with a 'I know right?' look on her face. "Wow. Did Sammy get hurt?" I asked, suddenly extremely angry that someone would hurt Ashley and her little brother. Ashley's face fell. "Oh my God, I forgot to ask him." She said in a hurtful tone, her hands were on her head in panic, and her eyes were wide. I tried to calm her, "Don't worry, he didn't look like anyone hurt him, he didn't have any cuts or anything." I reassured her. She calmed down a little, her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath. "I cant believe I forgot him. I was so loopy and confused that I didn't even think bout it." Ashley said, a sad look on her face. I, going out on a limb, put my right arm round her.

"Its not your fault some lunatic attacked you." I tried to joke, and she smiled. It almost looked like she was trying to get closer to me as she shifted her body a little. Maybe I was just imagining things. I smiled down at her, "If it really bothers you that much, we can go to my house and ask him before you guys leave." I offered to her. She nodded, "Yeah, we can do that." I nodded at her as I helped her up. She stopped for a second, and bit her lip. Something must be hurting, I thought. "Are you okay?" I asked, and she shook her head. "No, my leg hurts, but I'm fine." She said as she started walking. She almost fell, but I rushed over to catch her. I looked down at her. "I don't think you are fine."

She started to protest, but before she could say anything, I lifted her up bridal style and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Soda! I'm fine really." I just shook my head and smiled, "Nope, I'm carrying you back to the house." She just shook her head, but she was smiling.

Well, I didn't kiss Ashley, but I had a perfect time with her at the movies.

**Hope you like it! pleasesss comment **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello everybody! Is anybody else watching the Olympics? I lovee them! Enjoy;)**

**~Chapter 19~**

**What were you doing**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

I couldn't believe he was carrying me to the house. Two-Bit was never gunna let this one go, and I let Soda know that. "You know that Two-Bit is never gunna let us live this one down." I told him with a small smile on my face. In any other situation, I would be overjoyed that Sodapop was carrying me, but not when I'm seriously injured. He just grinned at me, "How bout we just sneak around the back and then I'll put you down when we get inside. Okay?" he asked. I sighed, "Fine, I guess that'll work." Soda just chuckled.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much to be carried, I would love it if someone was carrying me around. Except if that someone was Two-Bit." He said thoughtfully with a grin on his handsome face. Oh why does he have to always have that cute smile on his face? It makes me melt inside. I chuckled, then tried to answer his question. "Well, I guess that I'm just so used to caring for someone else, and it just feels different when someone is caring bout me." I said quietly, my voice still raspy. I was looking down at Soda's shirt, but I could tell that he was looking at me. He was looking at me with pity.

"Well, your just gunna have to get used to it then, because now you have someone that cares about you a lot."

Did he really mean it? I looked up at him with hopefull eyes, and he just smiled at me, and he was blushing a little. I took a chance and laid my head into his shoulder. I was blushing too, but I pretended not to notice because my eyes were closed.(well, one was closed, the other was swollen shut…) Soda was really warm, the exact opposite of me, I was always cold. When my head was on his shoulder, I could feel his heart beating a thousand times a minute. It made me feel so safe, like nothing bad could happen to me**. (don't own that) **but of course that wasn't true, something bad happened to me almost everyday. I heard him sigh, not a bad sigh, but a relived sigh. I smiled into his shoulder, and suddenly we heard someone yelling. Soda froze and I jumped outa his arms and we hid behind the nearest bush. Soda looked at me, "Did you hear that?" I nodded, and just then, Bob's blue mustang turned the corner on the street.

"Yo Greasers! Any of you bums seen my hot cousin? Some said that she was at the hospital, but she wasn't there… I know you know where she is."

Bob. Oh he is so going to get it. He's the one who gave Tom the idea to use a baseball bat. I glared at him, and then I felt Soda get stiff beside me. "Look." He said, not looking at me. I looked across the road, and standing there was Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny. "Oh God." I whispered under my breath. "I'm sorry Sodapop, this is my fault." I said, and started to get up, but Soda grabbed my arm gently. He shook his head, "It wasn't your fault, but I gotta get over there. You have to stay here." He demanded, "If he sees you it will just make things worse." I sighed, "Alright, but what about Sammy? He's hiding behind Steve. They'll see him eventually." I said in a worried tone. Soda frowned.

"Oh yeah, well when I get over there, I'll somehow tell him to go hide in the darkness. Then they wont see him." Soda explained to me, I nodded. As he started to get up, I stopped him. "Wait, Soda!" I tried to say, but almost ended up coughing. He turned around, and looked at me. "Just be careful, okay?" I said, worried that he would get hurt. Soda smiled at me, "Always." Then he turned and ran across the street. I let out a breath, and my stomach hurt again, but I ignored it. I peered over the bush to see what was going on. I realized that Bob was drunk.

"Well if it isn't lover boy himself." Bob smirked, and beer dripped from his chin. Gross, I thought. Two-Bit and the rest of the guys all looked at Sodapop as he calmly walked across the street. He just glared at them, "Why do you want to know where Ashley is?" he asked, now standing by Steve. Bob took a drink from his beer, and started talking. "I was just wondering where her and Sammy boy were caus you see, her parents missed her. They asked me to go find them." Complete lie, I hope Soda realized that. I tried to get a better look at how many Socs there was in his car, and I almost fell into the bush. Some leaves crunched, I cursed myself. Bob didn't seem to notice, but Soda and the guys did. They looked at the bush I was hiding behind, then looked at Soda and he nodded ever so slightly.

"So are you gunna tell me where she is or am I gunna have to make you?" Bob threatened. Like you could even beat them up Bob, I thought, snickering in my mind. Steve smirked, "Like we would tell you even if we did know." I looked behind him and saw that Sammy was gone. Wow, I didn't even see Soda talk to him. Cool. Bo glared at him, "You don't know where she is?" Dur Bob.

"Duh, he just said that." Two-Bit said, standing in front of Johnnycakes. He looked petrified, his face was pale, he was shaking, and he was barley breathing. I hated Bob for beating that poor kid up. Bob glared at him, then looked at Johnny. "Well if it isn't the Greaser we beat up a few weeks ago!" Your dead Bob. Two-Bit looked even angrier then I felt. Steve and Soda noticed too. "Calm down Two-Bit." I heard Soda whisper. "Chill, we'll get them." He better calm down or blood will be all over the street. Two-Bit's body calmed a little, but he was still mad.

"We don't know where your hot cousin is, so get lost." Two-Bit said. Oh, Burn Bob. He'll be so pissed off. I hate it when im right. I could see his facial expression change into mad. "Shut the hell up! Shes mine and she would never go out with you!" he yelled, he almost fell over from yelling so much and from being drunk. I would rather go to the pits of hell then go out with Bob. Yuckie. Now it was Soda's turn to get mad. "She hates your guts and you know it, plus your cousins and that would just be nasty." I chuckled very quietly. I loved how Sodapop got all mad caus Bob said I was his. It was cute, maybe he really does like me.

Bob started walking towards Soda, but nearly fell if his friend wouldn't have caught him. Randy I think his name was, he wasn't so bad, his parents were rich so they basically made him hang out with Bob and the Socs. Otherwise he would probably be like me, rich relatives but you're a Greaser. So I guess he just got in a bad crowd. Two-Bit and Steve started laughing, and Randy looked embarrassed. "Lets just get outa here Bob, they aint worth it." Randy said, helping him into the mustang. I let out a breath as they drove away around the corner.

"You can come out Ash." I heard Soda calmly say, smiling at me as I got up and walked towards him. Two-Bit looked between us, "You know what this means?" he asked all of us. We all looked at him confused. "What?" Steve asked. Two-Bit grinned like crazy, what was so funny about this situation? "It means that Sodapop and Ashley were together before this happened." I should've known he would've said that. I sighed, and Soda just rolled his eyes. Two-Bit was not gunna stop there though. "So what were you guys doing?"

Oh Two-Bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so, I think I am going to give up on this story. But I need people to tell me if I shud or shudnt. Please tell me wat u think. Also look at my profile and youll see a preview of my HARRY STYLEs story. Tell me if you think youll like it. I beg you I will sometime later this year, write a Zak Gabbons love story. Please say something.**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 20~**

**The house**

**~Ash P.O.V~**

"For the love of God, shut up Two-Bit!" I yelled at Two-Bit.

He hadn't stopped bugging us the whole way to Soda's house. It was really starting to bug me. finally we got to the house, and Darry was sitting reading his newspaper. "Hey guys," he greeted us, "How was the movie?" he asked. I looked at the guys, and they just shrugged. Should we tell Darry what happened? "It was okay." Dally said, plopping down on the couch. My stomach still hurt, and it was getting late. To be honest I really didn't wanna go back home. Neither did Sammy, but I guess we have to. I sighed and looked at Sammy. "I guess we better get going Sam, its getting late." I said, and we started towards the door slowly.

"This was fun guys, we should do it again sometime." I said, smiling a little at Soda, who smiled back. "Definetly." He replied, and Two-Bit grinned at us. "You guys probably just wanna have some more "fun"." Two-Bit said, and high fived Steve. I glared at him, and looked back at Soda. He looked like he didn't want me to go either. "I'll walk you home." He stated and followed us outside. But I was worried for him. What if Bob saw him and did something? I must've had a worried look on my face, caus Soda looked at me worriedly. "You okay Ash?" he asked in that sweet voice of his.

I shrugged, "Just tired, and what if Bob sees you Soda? He might come after you again." I said, looking up at him. Soda shook his head, "He wont see me, I promise." I loved it when Soda promised me things. I smiled and Sammy tugged on my hand. "Ashlwy?" he asked in a tired voice, and he lifted up his arms for me to hold him. "I know your tired Sammy, I am too." I said, feeling the pain shoot through my body as I lifted him up. Soda looked worriedly at me. "Do you want me to carry him?" Soda asked nicly, but I shook my head. "No I got him." I didn't really got him, but I couldn't let Soda know that.

"I don't think Two-Bit will ever live this one down." Soda said smiling at me. I smiled back, "Never." I replied. We were about to my house now, and Sammy was asleep in my arms. Soda smiled at Sammy a little. I was super tired, and I think Soda was too. I had left my car at the DX, I realized. "Soda? When is my car gunna be done?" I asked him suddenly. Soda thought for a second, "Probably tomorrow evening." He said and I nodded. We were bout 15 feet from the house and I turned to Soda. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I had fun tonight." I said, smiling at Soda, I meant it too. I had a lot of fun. "I had fun too, I'll have Steve pick you up tomorrow." He said. I shook my head, "He doesn't have to pick us up. We can walk." I said, but Soda shook his head.

"No way, Steve will pick you up at the corner over there." He pointed towards the corner. I sighed, knowing I couldn't win. "Fine, I guess I will see you tomorrow!" I said, and headed towards the front door. Soda smiled at me, "See you." I looked back at him. "Oh and be careful!" I said, quietly, and Soda nodded and started walking away. I smiled as I walked in the house. I know for sure I was in love with Soda. I didn't hear anyone, so I went to Sammy's room and put him in bed. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I was soo tired, soo happy, yet sad. I didn't want Soda or anyone to get hurt by Bob. I really wanted Bob to vanish right now, and almost all of my problems would be solved.

I fell into a deep sleep in just a few minutes.

~Soda P.O.V~

Something was up.

I knew Ash was lying bout what happened to her. No way stairs could do that. I thought about that as I walked home from Ash's house. I feel sooo bad for her that she has to live with that jack-ass. I sighed as I walked through the front door. I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch without a word. Everyone was looking at me weird, and there was an akward silence in the room. "So…" Pony said slowly. Dally looked around the room a bit, "So that Ash girl is pretty kool I guess." He said, and I nodded. "Yeah." I said, and Steve eyed me. "Something wrong Soda?" he asked, and I looked up at him and shrugged. "Just thinking."

Two-Bit smiled at me, "About Ash I bet." He said, and I blushed a little. "Shut up Keith." I spit and turned on the TV. Darry was already in bed, so we could watch Mickey Mouse. After about 10 minutes I got sick of just thinking bout why Ash would lie to me, and I headed up to my room. "Going to bed already?" Pony asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired." I said, and ran up to my room and plopped on m y bed. I didn't feel like changing so I just slept in my clothes. No matter what I did though, I couldn't stop thinking about Ash. After a few hours, I finally fell asleep. I had the same dream bout Ash that I ahd had a few days ago. It confused me even more, and I woke up bout 7 a.m., and I was soo tired. I dragged myself to the kitchen where Darry was making breakfast for me, Pony and Johnny.

"Hey Soda." Johnny said, and I nodded. "Hi." I sat down and put my head on the table. Someone flicked me in the head and I sat up. "Didn't sleep good Soda?" Darry asked me, handing me my plate. I shook my head, "Not at all." I said, and started eating slowly. Pony looked at me weird and kept staring at me while I ate. It was starting to bug me. "I better go pick Ash up." I said, getting up from the table. I decided to call her to make sure she was up. I dialed the number and it started ringing.

"Hello?"

That was Ash. I smiled to myself, "Hey Ashley, its Soda, I'll be there to pick you up in a bout 15 minutes okay?" I said, twisting the cord in my hands. "Got it, see you then!" she replied, "See you." I hung up and ran up the stairs, suddenly having energy. I got dressed quickly and greased my hair back. I was excited for today for some reason. I had a good feeling. I ran down the stairs and said bye to Johnny, Pony, and Darry, then ran outside to where Steve was with his truck. "You know where to go?" I asked him and he nodded. "Someone has energy today." I heard him mumbled as he started the truck. I just grinned and we headed towards the corner where Ash would be waiting.

"Soda, are you in love with Ash?" Steve asked me suddenly, and I looked at him. I think I am, I thought, and I had dreams about her. "I think I am." I said, seriously to Steve, who nodded and smiled. "I knew it." he said, turning the corner to Ash's house. I smiled, I was in love with Ashley, I hope she was in love with me. "Stop here right?" Steve asked and I nodded. A few minutes later, Ash and Sammy came out of the house. I smiled at Steve as she and Sammy ran towards us. "In a hurry much?" Steve asked jokingly as she got in the truck. She smiled, "Oh yeah." Ash said, and I smiled at her. "Morning Ashley, hey Sammy." I said, and Ash smiled at me.

"Hey Soda."

I loved the way my name sounded coming outa her mouth. Maybe I should ask her out today, I thought , and decided I would when we get to the DX. We got there sooner than I expected, and as we were getting outa the truck, I was shaking with nervousness.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you?" I asked her as we walked into the DX. She smiled at me, "Of Course!" I led her to the lobby thing while Steve took Sam to the gas pump and started telling him how to use it. when we got there, I swear I would have a heart attack. "So um…how ya doing?" I asked stupidly, and Ash's smile faded a bit. "I guess I'm okay, it doesn't hurt as much now." She said and I nodded. Ask her now Soda! I yelled at myself. "Ash, would you like, want to go out sometime?" I asked, looking at the ground. I had never been this nervous to ask a girl out before.

I saw her brighten up immediately, "I would Love to!" she said excitingly, and I smiled huge at her. "Great!"I said, and we kept smiling at each other and staring at each other. We blushed and looked away. Luckily Sammy came to the rescue.

"Hey Ashlwy, Steve taught me how to run the gas thing! Now I can spray Bob!"


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 23~

The date

~Ash P.O.V~

Omg, Soda just asked me out on a friggin DATE!

I was freaking out on the inside, but I was calm on the outside. Thank goodness Sammy came, I didn't know what to say to Soda. I couldn't stop smiling, even when I saw Bob pull up. Okay so I did stop when I saw Bob, and I grabbed Sammy and hid in the girls bathroom. Soda nodded at me and went outside by Steve. I peeked my head out the door and watched what was happening. If Bob layed a finger on Soda, I would run outa there and beat the living crap out of him. "Be very quiet Sammy." I whispered to him, and he nodded.

Bob was asking Soda and Steve about me, and I heard Steve say they hadn't seen me in a while. Bob looked unconvinced though. "I don't believe you." I heard him say, and I cursed at him in my mind. "Well, she wasn't here, and she isn't here, so just your butt outa here." I heard Soda spit back at Bob. Anger flared his face and I hoped Soda didn't get hurt. "Fine, but if I don't find her anywhere else, I'm coming back here and searching the place." He warned and got in his mustang. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I slowly came out of the bathroom as Bob drove away. "Come on Sammy, its safe." I told Sammy. Soda came back in and looked at us.

"I'm guessing you heard all that." He said, and I nodded. "I really don't know why he is always trying to find me, he hates me." I said, shaking my head. Soda shrugged, "Guess he just loves to torture you." I smiled at Soda, who smiled back. "That's true." I said, and we walked out of the DX. Steve eyed us a little, "So whens the date?" he asked, grinning at me and Sodapop. We both blushed and I glared at Steve. "Were you listening to us?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "No, I just heard you talking." What an idiot, I thought. "Smart ass." I spit at him, and leaned against the pump. He just kept grinning at us, and I had to look at the sky to avoid his eyes.

"Well answer me! When is the stupid date?" Steve asked again, this time getting a punch in the arm fro m Soda. I just smiled and shook my head. I had never realized how pretty the sky was, the clouds, the birds, everything is just so pretty. I must've stared at it for at least 15 minutes when Soda said something. I looked at him, "Sorry Soda I zoned out a little." I apologized, blushing a little. Soda smiled at me, God I loved that smile. "S'okay, I was just wondering when the date actually is." He said, and I realized that Steve and Sammy were not standing there. Jeez how long did I zone out? I shrugged, "Whenever." Soda thought for a second, "How bout Monday night?" he asked, and I pretended to think hard. "Hmm… I'll have to check my calendar…" I joked and Soda laughed a little. "Just kidding, Monday sounds great." I said, smiling at him. Sammy suddenly came running to me, his eyes wide. "Ashlwy I just saw Tom." He said in a scared voice. I looked at him right in the eye, "Where at Sam?" I asked seriously. Sammy thought for a second. "The lobby, he didn't see me though, I hid before he could." I ran a hand through my hair, and Soda looked at us worriedly.

"You want to go to the park Sammy?"

Sammy smiled, "Yes!" I smiled a little, and looked at Soda. "I'm sorry Soda, we have to go. I'll see you Monday okay?" I said, and Soda smiled at me a little and nodded, "See you then." I smiled and took Sammy's hand and we headed towards the park. We got there in bout 5 minutes and headed towards the swings. "Im gunna swing too okay Sammy?" I said sitting on a swing. "Okay." I nodded and looked up at the trees. I saw a bird in a nest, and some babies in it as well. I smiled to myself, but my mouth dropped when a raven swooped down and the parent bird just flew away without even trying to protect its babies. The raven grabbed one of the babies and and flew away. I wanted to throw up.

It reminded me of my mom. She didn't do anything to protect me from Tom, just didn't do anything. I suddenly found my stomach hurting, and I really felt like throwing up now. I grabbed my stomach and put my head down. Tom had really got me this time, I thought. (Boy was she wrong) Sammy went to slide down the slide, and I wished I was a little kid again, nothing to regret, everything is funny, but then again my childhood wasn't like that. It was serious and nothing was funny. I sighed again and looked at a car passing by. I saw Darry in the drivers seat and I smiled. He looked at me and waved, I waved back and Sammy yelled, "Hey Darry!" I chuckled and looked up at the sky again.

I wish my life wasn't so complicated. I sighed, and the next 2 days went past super quick, and before I knew it it was Monday. Joe had heard bout the date and told me to get off early. I protested, I had already missed a few days, but he insisted. The day seemed to revolve around the date, and the day was over before I could say Sodapop. I hung up my apron and headed out. I had my nice clothes on: a nice skirt, boots, and a light blue tanktop. I checked my makeup and fixed my hair a bit in my mirror. I sighed nervously and started the car. I kept thinking about what I was gunna do if Bob found out about this. I had managed to avoid him last night, but I don't know how I can for that much longer.

I pulled up to Soda's house, and I was suddenly really nervous. I had got my car back and it was unrecognizable, so I just left it in the front of his house. I saw someone in the window as I headed up the stairs. "Shes HEAR!" I heard Steve yell at the top of his lungs as he opened the door. I smiled at him, "Could you yell that louder? I didn't hear you." I joked, and Steve grinned. I went to the living room and saw Pony, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit and even Darry was sitting there reading his newspaper. "Hey guys." I greeted, my voice not so sore now. They all smiled at me, "Hey Ash." Pony greeted as I sat down on the couch.

"So you got a date with Soda huh?" Dally asked with a stupid grin on his face. I nodded, "Yup." I said simply, not wanting to fight with Dally. He looked at me suspiciously, "You feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." He asked, and everyone looked at me. I shrugged, "Just don't feel like fighting today." I said yet again very simply. Johnny looked at me, "You sure?" he asked and I smiled at him and nodded. Just then Soda came running down the stairs, his hair all greased back, and he had his usual red plaid shirt on. I smiled and stood up, "Hey Soda." I greeted him, and he smiled at me, "Hey Ash, you ready?" I nodded, and walked towards him. "Now no having to much fun you two," Dally warned, a stupid grin on his face. Two-Bit grinned at us, "Yeah, we don't want a baby to pop out in a few months." I kicked him in the shin and he fell down in pain. "And shes back." Dally said with a grin, watching Two-Bit holding his shin on the ground. Soda laughed, "We better get going." He said and we headed towards the door. "Bye guys!" I called back, and Pony and Johnny said bye and we walked down the steps towards Darry's truck.

Soda looked at me and smiled, "You look pretty by the way." I blushed and smiled. "Thanks." I was nervous now, wondering what was going to happen tonight. Soda opened the door for me and helped me up. He got in the other side, but the door was locked, and I laughed a little and unlocked it for him. "Sorry bout that." He said, blushing a little, making him look even cuter. "That's okay." I said, still laughing a little, my stomach starting to hurt. Soda smiled and started driving. We got there in about 10 minutes, and we we sat down in the front. About halfway through the movie, we were both getting ansy, and we were both just screwing around anyway.

"Do you wanna get outa here Soda?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, "Yes!" I chuckled and we got up and got back In the truck. "Where should we go?" Soda asked, looking at me. I shrugged, "The park?" I asked, and Soda smiled. "The park it is." As we were driving there, I saw Bob and his gang driving around drunk in his mustang. I shrunk down in the seat, and Soda turned his headlights off. They didn't even notice we were there, and I let out a breath as Soda parked by the park. "That was close." Soda said, helping me out of the truck. I nodded, "Yeah." I said, and went to go sit on the swings. Soda sat on the one beside me, and he looked at me worried.

"You okay Ash? You seemed a little quiet tonight." He asked, and I looked at him and shrugged. "Tonight was great, I was just thinking about stuff." I said, looking up at the stars in the sky. I could still see Soda looking at me, and I looked back at him and blushed a little. "What?" I asked, smiling a little. Soda smiled at me, "You just remind me of Ponyboy sometimes." He said, and I smiled. "Is that good?" I asked, and Soda nodded, "Yeah it is." It was kinda an akward silence after that, so I decided to make a conversation. "Soda, can I ask you something?" I asked him, looking at his perfect face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your parents? Like a lot?" I asked, a little courious. Soda's face fell a little, "Yeah I do. Sometimes I'll be having a bad day, and I'll just think about them, and think about what they would do if they were here you know?" I nodded understandingly. "I get it." I said, and Soda smiled a little at me. "You always do." I blushed and smiled back at him, wondering what would happen if Bob or Tom found out about this. My face must've fell a little, caus Soda looked at me worriedly. "You okay Ashy?" he asked sweetly, and I smiled weakly. "Yeah," but he didn't believe me. Was I really that bad of a liar? "Tell me." Soda said, leaning closer to me.

I looked in his eyes and sighed. "I was just thinking about what would happen if Bob or Tom found out about us. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said quietly, looking down at the ground. Soda was quiet for a second, and then put his hands on both sides of my face. His hands were so smooth, so caring. "Don't worry about me Ash," he started, staring into my eyes. "I'll be fine, and you don't have to be afraid of Bob and Tom. As long as I'm here, they wont hurt you either. I promise." Hearing that from Soda's lips, I knew I wouldn't get hurt. (Boy was I wrong again) I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and he leaned forward a little and so did i.

My heart was pounding, and I wondered if he could hear it. His lips got closer to mine, and I was shaking so bad. His lips crashed with mine, and sparks flew. His lips were so soft, perfectly touching mine. I put my arms around his back slowly, and his hands went to my hair. We deepened the kiss, our tongues sliding together, sending chills up my spine. His hands were running through my hair, and I was loving every second of it. We broke apart, both of us gasping for air. We were resting our foreheads together,

Staring into each others eyes. I smiled a little, "So are we like dating now?" I asked, and Soda smiled at me.

"Yup."

Just then we heard someone say Awwww, and we turned to see Two-Bit hiding in the bushes, watching us. My eyes went wide, "YOU ARE SO DEAD KEITH!" I yelled and me and Soda started chasing him. He started to run away, but Soda tripped him and he fell on his face. I put my hands on my hips, mad that Two-Bit had been spying on us. "What do you think you were doing Two-Bit?!" I asked, glaring at him on the ground. He smiled weakly at me, "Well, umm, I was walking home and I saw Darry's truck, and I knew you had to be close, so I found you guys and umm…" I rolled my eyes ,and Soda sighed. "Two-Bit, you cant tell anyone." He said, watching Two-Bit get up slowly. " Two-Bit looked sad, "But you cant keep you guys dating a secret from the guys!" he protested.

I shook my head, "Not that, that you saw us kissing you idiot!" I said, and Two-Bit got it. "Ohhhhh okay I can do that." I glared at him, "You'd better, or you will die in your sleep." I threatened, and Soda smiled at me. "You heard her Keith, no telling about the kiss." Two-Bit sighed, defeated. "Fine I wont tell anyone about the kiss, but I'm gunna be the first to tell everyone about you two dating!" he said and started sprinting towards the house. Soda chuckled and I sighed. "Oh jeez Two-Bit." I mumbled and Soda put his arm around me. "Don't worry, he usually keeps his promises." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Usually?" Soda just smiled and hugged me tighter. "Don't worry about it." I sighed and smiled at Soda.

"Thanks."

He looked at me confused, "For what?" he asked and I smiled. "Just for being the only good thing in my life." I said, looking at him in the moonlight. Soda smiled at me, "No problem." Then he leaned down and kissed me again. I felt so alive when he kissed me, and I didn't even notice the blue mustang drive past us then speed off into the night. "I better get you home." Soda said, pulling away. I smiled and we headed towards the truck. I didn't want to go home, but I knew I couldn't go anywhere else. Sammy was at a sleepover at Jewel's so I didn't have to worry about him. We got there quicker than I wanted too. I turned to Soda as he stopped on the corner. "Do I have to go?" I complained, looking at Soda.

Soda looked at me sadly, "I don't want you too either, but you have too." I sighed, and Soda kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Definetly." I slowly got out of the truck and watched Soda drive away, waving at me. I waved back and smiled to myself. Soda was my boyfriend, and I felt like the happiest girl in the world as I walked through the front door. It didn't last long.

"Where the hell were you?"

I turned to find Tom and Kylie standing there with a beer bottle in both of their hands. My aunt an d uncle were also out, so it was just me and them. "I was out." I said, trying to pass them, but getting shoved against the wall by Tom. "Were you with that greaser again?" he demanded, and I felt a headache come on. I glared at him, "No I wasn't, why do you care anyway?" I spit back at him, fighting back this time. He punched me in the gut, and I felt the stitches come undone, blood pouring out. I bit my tongue as he spoke again. "Don't talk to me like that, I know you were with him, caus Bob saw you!" he yelled, and I stared at him. Of course Bob did, he knows everything. I was sick of it. Sick of getting beat up, sick of Tom, and sick of Kylie doing nothing about it. I suddenly had an adrenaline rush and I kicked Tom in the spot, and pushed Kylie outa the way.

I ran out of the door, ignoring the screams coming from the house. I didn't get very far though, and was grabbed by two of Bob's friends. I kicked and punched, but it did nothing. Bob came up in front of them and laughed. "How cute, a little pathetic girl screaming for her precious Greaser." He said, and kicked me in the head, sending me into lala land. Everything was starting to get black, but I refused to give up. I got one arm free and punched Bob in the face. I tried to run again, but his other friend tackled me. my face hit the pavement, causing me to be in more pain, and the guy hit me in the back with his elbow, and it hurt like hell. I could barley move, and Bob had flipped me over on my back.

"Now for the fun."

I saw him take out a knife, and I started yelling for anyone. I knew no one would come, but I kept screaming until someone punched me as hard as they could in the face. I shut up, and the guys held me down while Bob leaned down in front of me. "Hold her down." He commanded, and the guys sat on my legs, crushing me. I desperately tried to scream, but it was stopped by another punch to the face. "Oh give it up." Bob literally spit on my face, and I tried to struggle again. "Nice try." Bob said, and slid my shirt up revealing my stomach. "Stop!" I yelled, and Bob quickly cut me on the face with another knife he had.

Before I could react, he started carving a word into my stomach. Pain erupted my whole body , and I screamed as loud as I could, but some one covered my mouth. I was crying uncontrollably now, and I couldn't breath. The pain was becoming too much, and I started to black out. Bob stopped, and smiled at his work. "Perfect." Then he stabbed my leg with the knife and I screamed out again. I couldn't take it any longer and I knew I would die. I suddenly heard someone yell, and I saw Bob look up and get a punch to the face by whoever it was. The other guys got up off of me, and I tried to see who it was. I heard someone being pushed to the ground, and some one yelled something. I could barley see anything now, and a few seconds later, someone came and picked me up gently.

"Ash, can you hear me?"

I managed to open my eyes, and I saw Dally looking down at me.

"Dally…"

I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 24~

Greaser

~Dally P.O.V~

"Dally…"

She blacked out and I knew I had to get her to Soda's. I kicked Bob in the stomach one last time, wanting to beat the living shiv outa him, but I knew that Ash could die if I didn't get her help soon. I ran all the way to the Curtis's house, trying to be gentle and fast at the same time, and I looked down at Ashley when she moaned. It bugged me more than it should have to see her like this. I cant explain it, but I felt something special about Ashley since the moment I met her. I finally got to the Curtis's house, and I nearly kicked down the front door coming in. Everyone jumped out of their seats, probably expecting to see a burgaler or something. "Dally…" Darry started, then looked at Ash in my arms.

He stiffened, "What the heck happened?" he demanded, and then Soda came down the stairs. "What was that…" he saw Ashley and nearly collapsed. I looked back at Darry, "Socs." Darry looked almost as mad as I was, and yelled at Pony to go get the first aid kit. I saw Two-Bit go stabilize Soda, and Johnnycakes looked like he was going to throw up. I looked back at her, and realized why everyone was soo shocked. I could clearly see every bruise, every cut, and every broken bone. It almost made me sick, but I aint gunna let some girl's cuts make me sick, I'm tuff like that. I've seen worse besides, I thought while Ponyboy came back in the room with the kit. Stop being such a jerk Dally, I said to myself, shes just a girl…

"Soda calm down buddy…" I looked over to see Two-Bit trying to comfort Sodapop. I suddenly felt bad for Soda, his girlfriend laying here, possibly dying right before his eyes. I shook my head and stood up while Darry started cleaning the wounds. "They're dead." I hissed, and started to walk out the door, but was stopped by Darry yelling at me. "Dally no, we'll get them, but not tonight Dal, we cant do this tonight." I clenched my fist together, knowing he was right. I turned back and leaned by the couch by Darry. "How can I help?" I asked, and Darry handed me some wet rags.

"Clean her cuts with this very gently."

I nodded and started to look for all of her cuts she got. I saw a bad one in her leg, so I carefully ripped that part of her jeans and started to clean it. Steve and Soda came over and Soda still looked like he was going to throw up. "It'll be okay Soda…" I heard Steve whisper to Soda, who just nodded and nealed beside me. "What should I do?" he asked Darry shakily. Darry looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. "Start looking for any stab marks or anything and see If you can wake her up." Soda nodded and walked over to where her head was. "Ashley? Ash can you hear me?" he asked in a gentle voice. Ash moved her arm and moaned quietly. Soda's eyes came to life and he continued on. "Ash, I need you to stay awake okay?" this time Ashley spoke.

"Stomach…"

She tried to open her eyes, but one was swelled shut, and the other just wouldn't open. Soda looked at us confused, "Stomach?" he asked, and walked over inbetween me and Darry. We all stopped what we were doing as Soda pulled up her shirt a little bit. As soon as he saw something, his mouth dropped and he fell to the floor. "Soda!" Pony said and ran over to him. Soda sat up and looked like he had just seen a ghost. Tears were coming from his eyes now, and I asked him what was wrong. "What is it Soda?" I asked, and Soda looked at me and pointed towards Ash's stomach. "Read it." he whispered to me, and I froze.

Read it.

I turned slowly to Ash, pulled up her shirt, and on her stomach I saw the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. On her stomach, blood pouring out everywhere, read the word:

Greaser

I wanted to look away, but I was frozen in that position, and Darry leaned over and looked. "Oh My God." He said slowly, and everyone except Soda leaned over to read it. "Greaser." Steve said quietly, and Soda officially lost it. He started crying, his hands over his eyes, laying on the ground like a little kid. Steve and Pony leaned down and Darry yelled at them to get him out here. Steve lifted him up and carried him up the stairs with Pony following them. I was so angry I wanted to go to H-E double hockey stick and shove a shovel up the Devil's you know what. "Dally snap outa it, I need you." Darry said, and I looked at him, seeing the horrified expression on his face as well as Two-Bits and Johnnys.

"We have to stop the bleeding." I said and Darry nodded. "Use the rag, but be very, very very gentle." He said, emphasizing the word very. I nodded and tried to calm down my anger as I started to wipe away all the blood. As soon as I touched the skin, Ash screamed and bit her lip. Darry grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. "Shh…its okay Ash, it'll all be over soon… Two-Bit get another rag." He ordered Two-Bit and he ran to the kitchen. "It….hurts…." Ashley whispered, and I wanted to cry seeing her like this. "I know kid, it'll be okay…" Darry said as Two-Bit handed him the rag. Darry looked at me then looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, I need you to bite this rag okay honey?"

Ash nodded ever so slightly, and Darry started to put the rag in her mouth, but she said something. "Where…..Soda….." I swear to God my heart broke right there. I could barley take it anymore, and Two-Bit noticed. "Dal….i can take over for a while." I nodded and handed him the rag and stood up. I started pacing and Johnny looked at me, fear in his dark eyes. "She gunna be okay Dal?" he asked quietly, his voice shaky. I looked at Johnny, wanting to hug him so badly. "Yeah, she'll be fine." I lied, and started pacing again. "Soda is here don't worry." I heard Darry say, and I looked back over there. Ash nodded and Darry put the towel in her mouth. "Okay, be carful Two-Bit." He warned and they started getting the blood off her again.

And again as soon as Two-Bit touched her stomach, she screamed, but nodded for him to keep going. She is the toughest girl I have ever known. I watch the tears start to flow out of her eyes, and she bit the towel even harder now. I had to look away and Johnny had his head in between his knees now. I sat down beside him and hugged him with one arm. "Don't worry Johnny, it'll all be okay." I tried to say, but Johnny shook his head. "No its not okay. Me and Pony knew okay?" he said, and I looked at him confused. "You knew what?" I asked and Johnny looked up at me. "We figured that her parents beat her, and we didn't tell anyone." I looked at him, and realized that some of those cuts weren't from the Socs, they were from her parents.

"Its not your fault Johnnycakes, don't you ever think that."

Johnny nodded and put his head in between his legs again. I looked back over at Ash, and she looked even worse than she did before. She was breathing harder, her face was getting whiter, and her cuts looked worse. I got up and walked over to Darry. "How she doing?" I whispered and Darry looked at me. "Not very good. If we can stop the bleeding, she shouldn't be in so much pain-" Darry was cut off by Ashley's blood curtling scream. Two-Bit backed off, and I could see that more blood was pouring out of where he had already cleaned it. Someone came bounding down the stairs, and Soda appeared seconds later.

"Its okay Ashley baby, im here now." He said, stroking her hair and holding her hand. Darry looked at me and he continued to stitch up a cut on her arm. "Soda…" Ash moaned, and her breathing became rougher and she looked like she was suffocating. I still couldn't believe that she was this tough, and I wish I had got there sooner to save her.

~Soda P.O.V~

I felt like a complete baby, just crying like that.

As soon as Steve and Pony looked away, I ran down the stairs when I heard Ashley scream in agony. I was stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down, but she started breathing harder, and she screamed in pain again, and this time I was sure the whole street could hear it, even with the towel in her mouth. A few tears came from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I wasn't going to leave Ash alone when she was in this much pain. "Its okay….i know it hurts Ash, it'll be over soon." I said to Ashley comfortingly.

"It hurts so bad." she whispered, and I thought my heart broke right there. I nodded and she squeezed my hand tighter. "I know….its okay…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. Darry looked at her sadly and then got the goss out and moved towards her stomach. "Do you have to wrap it up?" I asked quietly, and Darry nodded. "It should stop the bleeding, then she wont hurt so bad." I nodded, and then looked at Dally. "Thanks Dal." I said, and he looked at me confused. "For what?" he asked. "For getting there when you did." I said and Dally nodded slowly, "I just wish I would've got there sooner." He said and I looked back at Ash. It broke me to see tears streaming down her face like that.

I wiped away some of her tears, and she opened one eye. "Soda…Bob….knows…" I stroked her cheek, "It doesn't matter Ash, I still love you and nothing will change that." I whispered to her, and it almost looked like she tried to smile. "Okay Ash, we are going to put the wrap on you now okay?" Darry said, and I looked down at Ashley. She nodded and I realized the towel had fell outa her mouth. "Don't worry Ash, I'll be right here." I assured her, and she squeezed my hand. I smiled a little, and Darry started to put the wrap on her stomach. Ash yelped a little, but she bit her tongue hard to not to scream. I didn't even care that I couldn't even feel my hand anymore, I just wanted her to be okay.

After about 45 seconds, they had had the wrap on her stomach and they stuck it on there. "Done." Two-Bit said, smiling trying to lighten the mood. I looked down at Ash while Darry put away the stuff. "Soda?" she asked and I leaned down, "Yes Ashley?" I asked, and she looked up at me. "Promise me that we'll be together forever?" she asked, and I smiled at her big.

"I Promise."

**Okay this is NOT the last chapter. I repeat, Not the last chapter. Sorry if it was a little gross, but It had to be done. Thanks to everyone who reads this story! Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 25~

Gunna Die

~Ash P.O.V~

"I Promise."

As soon as he said that, I knew I would be okay. It still hurt like heck, but I would get over it. I was still in shock from what happened, and I was dead tired. "Sleep…" I said quietly and Soda nodded his head. "Yeah you can go to sleep now, I'll be right here." He went and got a chair from the kitchen and put it right by the couch. I looked at Dally a little, "Thanks….Dal…" was all I could get out, but Dally heard me and nodded. He looked madder than I had ever seen him, even though I had only known him for a few days, but he looked seriously mad and even the guys could tell. "Don't worry about them Ash, " Two-Bit started, "They'll pay." He said, eyeing Dally as he said this.

"Dang right they will." Dally grumbled, and I noticed his knuckles were white as he said this. "Not tonight Dally." Darry said, and Dally nodded, and I closed my eyes for a second. "Never….going back." I said, and my throat started hurting immeadiatly. I started coughing and everyone looked at me worriedly. "Dal, get her some water." Soda said, Dally nodded and Soda stoked my hair. He looked really scared, but he also looked really cute. Wow Ash, why are you thinking about that now? Your lying on your deathbed here. Dally came back with the water and gave it to Soda. Soda gave some to me slowly, and I stopped coughing. "Do you want any food?" Darry asked me, and I shook my head no a little. My whole body was on fire, and my stomach still hurt like hell. I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe, my lungs felt like they were collapsing. I tried to put my hand on my stomach, but it hurt so bad I almost started crying again. I yelped a little, and Soda looked like he was gunna cry.

"Does it hurt still?"

I heard Two-Bit ask, and I tried to nod, but that also hurt. "Bob's….dead…" I mumbled, my throat burning so bad I could barley talk. Dally glared at the wall, "They're all gunna die." He said, and sat on the floor beside Johnny to try to calm himself down. Johnny looked petrified, and I felt bad for the kid. Johnny saw me looking at him, and he looked at me with a sad, but understanding look on his face. I closed my eyes, well, my eye that wasn't swollen shut, and sighed, which brought more pain to my stomach. "Will she be okay?" I heard Johnnycakes ask, and I also heard someone come down the stairs. "She'll be in extreme pain for the next few days, but she should be fine." Darry said, and I opened my eye to see Steve standing there looking at me.

"Why did they do this Ash?"

I looked at him, not having an answer for that. I shrugged, and regretted it. The same pain that happened when Bob was carving something into my stomach, was back again. I cried out a little, and Soda grabbed my hand. "Is it your stomach Ashley?" he asked in a soothing, but shaky voice. I nodded and put a hand on my stomach. "What does….it say?" I asked him, and he froze. I didn't hear them say it last time, and I wanted to know what it said. I looked at Soda, "What does it say?" I asked quietly, and everyone in the room went quiet. Soda looked at Dally, and Dally looked at him. "Tell her." Dal said, and Soda looked at me with a pain I had never even known exisisted. "It-it said Greaser." He said, and I thought for a second. Greaser wasn't so bad, I thought, it was better than bitch or something. I nodded a little, and Dally and Soda just kept staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable, and I tried to look anywhere but their eyes. "What?" I asked, Dally just shook his head in amazement. "You seemed so calm when we told you, you didn't even look upset." He said, and I realized they probably thought I was crazy for not getting mad. To be honest, I was just to tired and in too much pain to get mad.

"Oh." I said, and looked up at Sodapop. "Do you have any advil?" I asked him, feeling my voice starting to go away. Soda nodded and quickly came back with a bottle of advil. He handed me 2 and I swallowed them and tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and just thought about what had happened tonight. 1. I had a great time with Soda on our date 2. Bob attacked me after my parents did and carved the word Greaser in my stomach. And 3. Soda promised me forever. I smiled a little at the thought, and I heard someone shift around. "I guess I better get going if we're gunna have a rumble tomorrow." I heard Dally say, and my eyes shot open. "Rumble?" I asked, and Dally and Soda looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry bout that right now, you get some sleep." Soda said smiling caringly at me. I nodded and closed my eyes again. I could feel the pain in my stomach going away as I drifted off to sleep. But I didn't sleep long, and I started having nightmares about last night. I was running down a street, and Bob was chasing after me. I realized Sodapop was right beside me, and he was yelling for me to run faster, but I couldn't. Bob caught up to us and Soda stopped and told me to keep running. I didn't listen and turned around to see Soda getting stabbed by Bob right in the heart. I screamed and woke up in a sweat, and Soda bloted up from his spot in the chair.

"Soda!"

I hugged him hard, even though it hurt, and Soda rubbed my back gently. "Shh…its okay Ash….its okay.." he whispered to me. I tried to take deep breaths, but I realized I was crying also. "Bob…killed…you.." I tried to say, and Soda kissed my neck. "Its okay…im right here, I'm not going anywhere." In my mind I was going 'Awww' but on the outside I just hugged him tighter. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down and I pulled away from Soda, even though I wanted to stay in his arms forever. "You okay now?" he asked in a worried voice, and I nodded. "Think so." I layed back down and Soda held my hand.

"Soda?"

He looked at me smiling, "Yeah Ash?" I looked at his blue eyes and thought of Sammy for a second. Was he having fun? Was he okay? "Why do my parents hate me?" I asked, and Soda's face turned sad. "They don't hate you Ashley." He replied and I looked at him weird. He didn't think my parents hated me? "Sometimes people do things to people, that has happened to them." Soda explained, "They want to make someone pay for their pain they felt when something bad happened to them." I thought about this for a minute. Maybe Soda was right, but I didn't know anything about my parents pasts, so I just assumed Soda was right. I smiled at Soda, and he smiled back at me.

"I love you Soda."

He smiled his winning smile at me, and leaned in towards me. Our lips met, and I felt all of the pain come out of my body. It was short lasted though, as Soda pulled his lips away from mine, and rested his head against mine. He smiled at me, "I love you too."

I wondered if Kylie had ever told Tom that.


	17. Chapter 17

**For one of the guests that asked me what the number 2 said in chapter 3, I looked back at it in my computer, and realized I hadn't written that part down! Sorry bout that, it was supposed to say, "I just made another memory at the park" sorry bout that:P is anyone else mad that Zayn Malik deleted his twitter?! Why are people so mean? Plus he is NOT cheating on his girlfriend, so the haters shud shut the F up. Sorry if this chap is boring, its almost night and I had vball practice today:/Anyway…thanks for everyone whos still reading! Love you all!**

~Chapter 26~

I'm bad at Chapter names:P

~Soda P.O.V~

"I love you too."

I meant it when I said that, I was in LOVE with Ash. I smiled down at her and she closed her eyes. I didn't actually know if her parents hated her, I just didn't want her to think that they did. "You tired?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her lay down without too much pain, and I sat back in Darry's chair. I noticed Johnny h ad fell asleep on the floor, so I went over and woke him up. "Hey Johnny, you can go sleep in my bed, I think I'll just stay down here for the night." I said quietly and he rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Thanks Soda." I smiled and he headed up the stairs. "Night." I said and went back to my spot by Ashley.

"Night Soda." I heard her whisper, and I smiled and kissed her head. "Night Ash."

~Next Day…~

"Mmmmm…"

I woke up to the sound of Ashley moaning. I opened my eyes and saw her grabbing her stomach. I jumped up and put my hands on her hands. "Does it hurt Ashley?" I asked her, and she nodded, not opening her eyes. I nodded and ran to go get some pain relivers. I came back with two and I saw Dally standing in the hallway. "Hey Dal." I whispered and he turned around and nodded at me. I went to Ash and handed her the pills. "She doing okay?" Dal asked, coming up beside me. I shrugged worriedly, "I don't know, she only woke up once last night, and that was caus she had a bad dream." I said and he nodded. Ash stirred and I could see she was biting her tongue. I didn't know what else to do. I turned to Dally, wondering if he had any ideas.

"Got any ideas Dal?" I asked hopefully, and Dal shrugged. "Darry said if it hurts bad we're supposed to get some ice on it, but only for a few minutes." I looked at him surprised. He turned away, "What? That's what Darry told me." he said, and I just smiled and shook my head. "I'm just surprised you were listening." I said, and he scowled at me as I went to the kitchen. "Watch her." I said and he nodded. As I was getting the ice out, I thought of all the crap Ashley was going to get from the mean girls that hang out at the DX, they weren't going to like it if she was dating me, but I didn't care. I would defend her if they said anything, and I wasn't going to let them try to change my mind. No one could.

I came back with the ice and Dal was leaned beside Ash, who was crying and biting her tongue. I rushed over to them, "It hurts worse now she said." Dally informed me and I nodded, stroking her hair. "Okay Ash, I'm going to put this ice on your stomach Okay? It'll only hurt for a second." She nodded little and Dally helped me lift her shirt up a little bit. It looked worse than last night, it was all dry bloody and pussy. I felt myself go white, but I kept going anyway. "Ready Ashley?" I asked, and she nodded again. I slowly set the ice on her stomach and she yelped a little. I set it on there completely, and Ash looked like she was ready to pass out. "Its okay, its all over now Ashley…" I tried to say, and Ashley tried to nod, but failed.

She sighed painfully and I looked at the clock. It was 8:30, so Darry had already left for work, and I don't think Pony and Johnny were going to school today, Two-Bit probably wasn't either. I looked back at Dally, who looked mad and upset. "You okay Dal?" I asked and he shook his head. "No, I'm not okay. Those Socs have to pay, they gotta pay tonight." He said madly, and I just looked at him. "I know Dal, I'm mad too, no I'm furious, but I don't think we can leave Ashley alone tonight." I tried to reason with him. He just shook his head and sat down on the other chair, and I sat down on Darry's chair. It was silent for a few minutes, until Pony and Johnny came down stairs. "Is she okay?" Pony asked, coming over to her, along with Johnny. I sighed, "I don't know, she seems fine now, but it hurt real bad a few minutes ago." I said and they nodded. "She awake?" Johnny asked, and I was about to check, but Ash talked. "Damn right I am." We manged a chuckle at Ash, and she tried to sit up, and I ran over to help her. "Ow." Ashley said as we sat her up. "Sorry." I apologized, but she waved me off. "Not your fault." Her voice was scratchy and quiet.

"No offence, but your voice sounds weird."

Ash smiled at Johnny a little, but you could barley tell since her face was all bloodied up. It made me sad to think that I wouldn't see that smile for a few days. I frowned a little, and Ash looked at me, a worried look on her face. "Okay Soda?" she asked and I smiled a bit and nodded. She looked like she didn't believe me, and when Johnny and Pony went to turn on the TV, she leaned over towards me. "Tell me." Ash said and I looked at her sadly. "I just- I'm mad and upset that this happened to you," I started, "I just wish I could've prevented this." I finished, and Ash looked at me sadly. "I don't think anyone could've." She answered, looking down at her hands. I leaned closer to her and she looked up. "I wont let anything like this happen to you again, I promise." Ash almost smiled, and that was better than nothing. I smiled back and someone came running through the front door.

"How is she?"

We all looked as Two-Bit came running into the room, out of breath and sweating a little. I looked at him, a smile creeping to my face. "Hey Two-Bit, running from Old Suzy?" I asked, and Two-Bit glared at me. Old Suzy was an old lady that lived right by Two-Bit, and she was always yelling and chasing him out of her yard, which he used as a shortcut to our house. "Shut up Soda," he mumbled, and then looked at Ashley. "How ya feeling babe?" Two-Bit asked, purposely calling her babe just to get back at me. Ash shrugged, "Okay." Two-Bit looked at her weird, "Whats wrong with your voice girl?" the way he said it made us all laugh, even Dally chuckled little. The only one not laughing was Ashley, who was hugging her stomach in pain from laughing a little bit. I immediately stopped laughing and ran over to her, and Dally came running over too.

"You okay Ash?"

What a stupid question, I told myself, of course she isn't okay, shes clearly in pain you idiot! She shook her head and started breathing hard again. Two-Bit looked sad and guilty now as he came over to neel by me and Dal. "I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't mean to make you laugh!" he tried to apologize, but Ashley just shook her head. I looked at Dal, "We should take the ice off." He nodded and I carefully pulled her shirt up and Dally gently took the ice off. As he was pulling it away though, Ash kneed his hand and he looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" he asked and she pointed towards the ice bag then to her eye. I understood now. "Oh she wants the ice for her eye." I said, taking the ice from Dally's hand and gently set it on her left eye. She sighed in relief, and attempted a smile at me. I smiled back and turned towards the guys. "Okay, rule number one, don't make Ashley laugh." They all nodded, and I noticed the scared looks on Pony and Johnny's faces.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be fine."

They nodded and turned back to the TV, but I had a feeling they weren't really paying attention to it. "Hey Two-Bit, Mickey's on TV." I said, and Two-Bit shot up and into the kitchen to get some chocolate cake no doubt. I was right, he came back into the room with a beer and a plate of chocolate cake, that reminded me of Steve. I looked at Pony, "Hey, wheres Steve?" I asked, and Pony thought for a second. "He went to work while you were sleeping." I nodded, I must've been sleeping hard if I slept through Darry and Steve leaving for work. i heard Ashley say something, so I looked back at her. "Whatchu say Ash?" I asked and she pointed towards her throat.

"Oh, water."

She nodded and I got up to get her some.

~Ash P.O.V~

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until Two-Bit came in the room with a beer. As Soda went to get me some water, I looked at my wounds for the first time. It was nasty. I had dry blood everywhere, my skin had blood stains on it, and I was pretty sure that the bandages were stuck to my cuts. I wonder what my stomach looks like, I thought and I started to lift up my shirt, and what I saw wasn't pretty. It was pussy, it was still bleeding, it had dry blood, I wanted to throw up. I just sat there and stared at it until Soda came back into the room. I tried to pull it down fast, but that was I mistake I couldn't believe I made. My shirt scraped against it and I almost let out a yelp, but I bit my tongue. No one had noticed, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny were watching the TV, and Dally had his eyes closed, looking tired.

But as soon as Soda came into the room and handed me the glass, he could tell something was wrong. "It hurts still?" he asked quietly, and I tried to cover it up by shacking my head, but he didn't buy it. "It does." He said, and I sighed and tried to drink my water. I was so angry right now at Bob, and I was just sad. I didn't know what I was going to do, with Sammy, with myself, or Soda. I didn't want him to get hurt, he was the only good thing in my life right now. I sighed again and handed the glass to Soda, who put it on the ground. He leaned closer to my ear, "You sure it doesn't hurt to bad?" he asked, and I shrugged and made a heart with my hands and broke it in half. Soda looked sadly at me, and I motioned to him that it wasn't him that was breaking my heart. "Bob?" he asked quietly, and I nodded sadly.

"Don't worry about him, we'll take care of it."

I nodded and Soda grabbed my hand gently. I tried to smile and looked at his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you." I whispered in my scratchy voice, and he smiled at me. "I love you too." He whispered, and kissed my cheek. I wished I could kiss him on the lips, but I don't think he would want to kiss bloody, beat up lips. I closed my eyes and thought about if Soda and I got married. Would we have kids? Would we be happy? I didn't have anything else I wanted to think about, so I thought about that. A few minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door, and I opened my eyes and saw Dally greet some man I didn't think I knew. "So this is the girl we having a rumble bout?" the man asked, and Soda stood up and looked at Dally. "So theres a rumble?" Dally nodded and turned back to the man. "This is Tim Shepard Ash," he said, looking back at me. I nodded a little and Tim looked at me. "Jeez they really got her didn't they?" he asked quietly and Soda nodded. "Yeah they did." I didn't like everyone looking at me, so I pulled the blanket I didn't know was there, over my face.

Tim chuckled a little, and I heard Two-Bit get up. "So when is it?" he asked. "Tonight." I popped out from under my covers, "What?" I asked, my throat exploding as I said that, and I started coughing again. Soda grabbed the glass and ran to the kitchen again. He came back a few seconds later and handed me the glass and rubbed my back a little. When I was done everyone was staring at me again, which I didn't like. "Tonight?" I asked, my voice quieter than ever. Tim nodded, "Yeah, tonight." I looked at Soda, who sighed looking down at me. "You can stay here if you want Soda," Dal offered. "You don't have to come." I shook my head, "He's going." I said and Soda looked at me surprised a little. "I am?" I nodded and he looked at me concerned. "But who'll stay here with you?" he asked and I looked at Johnny and Pony. Their eyes went wide and I turned back to Soda, who sighed again.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he finally agreed. "Okay, fine I'm in." Tim smiled at me, "Great, its at 9 tonight. Be there at 8:50. Got it Two-Bit?" he asked, and Two-Bit grinned. "Got it Tim." He said and Tim smiled and headed to the door. "Oh and get better soon Ashley." He said to me and I nodded. He walked out the door and Soda turned to Pony and Johnny. "You guys will take care of her?" I was smiling inside caus Soda looked cute when he was worried. Both the boys nodded and he looked back at me. "You sure?" I rolled my eye that didn't have ice on it and nodded again. He smiled a little and sat back down beside me. I touched his arm and he looked at me. "Be careful." I said worriedly, and he smiled at me. "I will be, plus I'll kick Bob's ass for you."

That time I actually smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 27~

Revenge

~Ash P.O.V~

8:50 came a lot quicker than I thought.

Soda and the guys were about to leave, and I could tell Soda didn't really want to leave me with Pony and Johnny. I called him over and he leaned down by me. "Just-don't get hurt to bad okay Soda?" I said, actually getting really worried about him. He smiled at me, "I wont, I promise. Just don't do anything stupid okay?" he joked and I shoved his arm playfully. Soda smiled big at me and leaned down to kiss me. it only lasted about 15 seconds, and I was really getting sick of Two-Bit interrupting us. Two-Bit smiled, "Oh did I interrupt something?" he asked, and I glared at him over Soda's shoulder. Soda sighed, "We had better get going then." Two-Bit nodded and walked outa the room.

I rolled my eyes at him and he pecked me on the lips. "I'll be back soon okay babe?" he assured, and I nodded, I really wanted him to go beat the crap outa Bob, but I didn't want him to leave my side. He smiled again and hugged me close, being careful not to hurt me. I didn't want him to let go, but he did. "See you soon, Johnny and Pony will take care of you." he said and I nodded as Johnnycakes and Ponyboy came into the living room. "Bye, good luck." I said nervously as I saw Soda walk out the front door. I looked at Pony and Johnny, not knowing what to say. "So…Whats going on guys?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Pony smiled at me while sitting down on the floor in front of the TV. "Not much." I smiled a bit, and looked at Johnny. "Bout you Johnnycakes?" I saw his face fall a little, and when he went to sit by Pony I could see new bruises on his cheeks. "Nothing new." He said quietly, and I felt bad for my little Johnny.

"He hit you again didn't he?" I asked quietly, and Johnny nodded a little. It hurt me inside to think that anyone could hurt poor little Johnny. "Yeah." He said even quieter, and I felt my heart go numb as he said that. "Oh Johnny…" I said slowly, my thoughts wandering off to Soda and if he came back with bruises like that.

~Soda P.O.V~

"Hey Soda."

I was greeted by some guys on our side, and I nodded at them. I just wanted to get this over with and go back to Ashley's side. But I wanted to enjoy beating the living crap outa Bob. Dally mustve saw the look in my eyes caus he came over to me. "You wanna gang up on him with me?" he asked, and I nodded. "Definetly." I said, and Dal smiled at me. Darry came up behind him and looked me in the eyes. "You sure your okay Soda?" he asked, and I smiled little. "Im fine Dar, really." I assured him, and he nodded. "Just making sure." We were interrupted by a Soc yelling.

"We're here Greasers!"

We turned to see bout 30 of them walking towards us, and I could easily pick out Bob in the front. I glared at him, "There he is." I whispered to Dally, who glared at him too. "Yeah, what a douche." I snorted a little and walked up beside Darry and some other tuff looking guys with him. "Nice to see you again Soda." Bob said mockingly, and I grinded my teeth together. Bob smirked and turned to the lead Soc, a guy Darry used to play football with. "No weapons." He said, and Darry nodded, "No weapons." Can we just start already? I thought to myself, getting madder every second. Bob looked at me, "It was your own fault you know." He said, and I had had it. I leaped forward on Bob and the rumble had started.

Me and Bob were wrestling on the ground, and I pinned him down on the ground and I started punching the life outa him. I got a few good solid ones, but he caught me off guard and pinned me to the ground. He was bout to punch me, but Dal caught his arm and socked him a good one in the stomach. Bob fell to the ground and Dally quickly helped me up. We both started pounding on him, left and right, his chest his face. I had so much rage in me right now, I actually wanted to carve the word Soc into his stomach to see how it feels. Some Soc came and pushed Dally on the ground, and I saw Bob trying to get up. I ran over and kicked him hard in the stomach. "That was for Ash!" I yelled in his face, and kicked him again. Dally reappeared and we both started kicking him and hitting him as hard as we could.

Mud was flying, it was raining, and I saw some Socs retreating, but me and Dal didn't stop until we knew Bob had the same pain he caused Ashley. Another Soc came and pulled me on the ground with him, and I caught a glimpse of Dal standing over Bob's body. I tried to get the guys off me, but he was pretty big, and he punched me a good one in the cheek. That's gunna bruise, I thought, and the guy was pulled off me quickly. I looked up, realizing it was Darry who lifted him off me. He helped me up, "You okay Soda?" he yelled over the noise. "Yeah, wheres Dal?" I yelled back, and we both spotted him standing over Bob's lifeless body. All the other Socs had gone, and everyone else was cheering loudly. I walked over to where he was standing, and I looked at him. "Is he dead?" I asked, and Dally nodded. I somehow couldn't believe it, that Bob was dead. I nodded, not sure if that was good or bad.

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to do, until I heard cop sirens. "We gotta get outa here!" Darry yelled, and he grabbed me and we started running. We ran for about a block, and I noticed Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were all following us. We finally got to the house, and we all ran through the front door, startling Ash, Pony, and Johnny. We were outa breath, but I still ran over to Ash and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice breaking a little bit. I stopped hugging her and looked her in the eyes. "Im fine….Bob's dead." I said, and she looked at me for a second, then hugged me again, her lips pressing to my neck. I wanted to say I love you, but the words didn't come out. I couldn't find the words to say, but Dally did apparently. "We got revenge on him Ash," he started, coming into the living room. "We got him for you." he finished, and Ash looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Arent you gunna say thank you?" he asked, a smile on his face. I turned to Ash, who had a confused look on her face. "Don't worry bout it Ash, you need to sleep." I said, trying to get her mind off it. She looked at me and her eyes went wide. "What happened to your cheek?!" she asked, putting her fingertips on it lightly. I closed my eyes at her touch, "Some guys pinned me and socked me one." I explained, and Ashley looked at me sadly. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her concern, "Not yet, but it will in the morning." I tried to joke, and Ash smiled a little. "What bout you?" I asked her concered, "Does your stomach hurt?" I asked and she shrugged. "Comes and goes."

I didn't wanna hear that, but I just liked hearing her voice. I smiled at her, "Okay…" I jumped on the couch with her, making her giggle a little. I hugged her close and she buried her head in my shoulder. I wanted to just stay like this forever, never have anyone get in our way. "Excuse me…im going to leave now." Dally said suddenly, and I forgot he was even there. I looked up and blushed little, "Okay." It almost looked like he glared at us, and then he stomped outa the room. I looked at Ash with a confused look on my face. "What was that bout?" Ashley asked in a quiet voice. I shrugged, "I don't know." I replied, shrugging. Darry walked in the room with a small smile on his face. "Hows Ashley today?" he asked coming over to us. Ashley smiled a bit, "Okay."

"Good, does it still hurt?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes." Darry nodded and leaned down and looked over her left arm, checking the cuts. "You don't heal very fast, did you know that?" Darry said, smiling a little. Ash smiled, "Yeah I realized that a long time ago." That made me frown, thinking of Tom and her mom beating her. I shook my head and Darry eyed me a bit. "Are you hungry?" he asked and Ash nodded slightly. "I'll go fix something up." He said and walked outa the room, leaving me and Ashley alone finally. Steve, Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny were all in the kitchen talking about the rumble, so had some time to ourselves. "I was worried bout you guys." She whispered, her voice getting softer everytime she spoke. I smiled a little, "You don't have to worry bout us, we got each others backs." I said, and she smiled and leaned her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ash." I said, and she looked up and smiled at me. "I love you too Soda." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then hugging her again. Even though her lip was swollen and bloody, they were still soft. I smiled to myself as I hugged Ashley.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 28~

~Ash P.O.V~

I was so glad Soda wasn't very hurt.

I was so overjoyed to see him, but I didn't know what to think about the Bob thing. I wondered what my parents were doing right now. I looked up at Soda, who was also glad to see me. "What do you think my parents are doing right now?" I asked him quietly and his face fell. "I don't know Ash…I don't know." H e said, and I leaned against his chest. "You cant stay there Ashley." Soda said after a few minutes of silence. I nodded sadly, "I know. But I cant just leave Sammy." Soda nodded, "I know." I couldn't even bare the idea of Samy getting hurt by Tom. I shivered at the thought. "What am I gunna do?" I asked him quietly and he sighed.

"I don't know babe, but we'll figure it out soon, I promise."

He sure was making a lot of promises. I knew he would keep them too. "I was scared when you left, " I confessed. "I was scared you wouldn't come back." I whispered, and Soda held me closer. "I always will." He whispered and kissed my neck lightly. "I love you Ash." I smiled a little threw my swollen lips. "I love you too Soda." Darry came out with a sandwhich, and me and Soda leaned apart a little. "Here you go." Darry said handing me the plate. "Thanks Darry." I said and he smiled and nodded. "Anytime kiddo." I smiled a little as he walked out of the room. Then Dally suddenly came into the room. "I just saw your parents." He said, pointing to me, and I looked at him surprised. "Where?" I asked.

"Riding around looking for you."

I nearly dropped the plate, and Soda put his hand on my leg. "Was Sammy with them?" Soda asked, reading my mind. Dally nodded his head sadly. He was in the back, he looked pretty scared to me." my heart dropped, besides Soda, Sammy was my life. I took a deep breath and Soda rubbed my back. "It'll be okay Ashley,….Dally we got to find him. DO you know which way they went?" he asked and I was panicing. "Yeah they went left on the street to Dingos." Dally answered, and I tried to get up. "We have to go find him." I said, but Soda pushed me down lightly. "No Ash, you have to stay here." Soda said, and I had to protest. "I have to go Soda, Hes my brother for gosh sake!" I said loudly, my voice cracking. Soda looked at Dally, "You'd better let her go, before she hurts herself even more." Dally said. Soda sighed and looked at me. "Okay, but your staying in the car." I nodded and he lifted me off the couch and we walked towards the door. Everyone else was already outside, so Dally mustve already told them.

"Hurry up guys before we lose them!"

Soda gently but quickly put me in the passenger seat of the truck and hopped in beside me and Darry spend off behind Dally. "Why do you think they're looking for me?" I asked, and Soda looked at me and shrugged. "Guess they don't wantchu to call the cops on them." well I was gunna call tehm right after we get Sammy back. We followed Dally in silence and we finally found them at the bar talking to some guy. Dally parked little ways away from the bar and we parked on the other side of the street. Dally cam e over to us and Darry rolled down the window. "How we gunna do this?" Soda asked and Dal leaned in the window while Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, and Johnny all gathered round. "First we gunna have to distract Tom and your mom." Darry started, and Dal nodded. "Yeah, then Soda and Two-Bit will quietly get Sammy outa the back seat. Got it?" they all nodded and Darry and Soda got outa the car.

"Soda!"

He turned back and looked at me with a sorry look on his face. "I swear I'll be back. I know you want ot help, but please just stay here okay?" I sighed and nodded my head. Soda smiled at me and kissed me lightly and walked to where him and Two-Bit would run out of and get Sammy. I sighed and leaned back in the truck watching Darry and Dally and Steve start to talk to Tom and Kylie. I was holding my breath, and I saw Soda come out slowly and open the door. I couldn't hear it, and I hoped Tom or Kylie did either. Tom was arguing with Dally, but I couldn't hear what about. Two-Bit motioned for Sammy to come out quietly, and I saw the fear in his little eyes. They had got him outa the car, and they shut the door, but Tom turned around and saw them.

"Hey!"

Soda told Sammy to run and he ran towards the trees. No Sam, over here! I jumped out of the car and hobbled towards the trees, and I heard someone yell and someone be thrown to the ground. My whole body hurt, but I kept going until Sammy relized it was me following him. "ASHLEY!" he cried and hugged me tightly, hurting me even more. "Sam we have to get to Soda's okay?" I said breathlessly, and in serious pain I wanted to scream down to the devil. Sammy nodded, "Okay!" he grabbed my hand and we ran for our lives.

**Soooo sorry for the wait, btu school started I promise the next chapt will be up and a lot better soon **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ello everyone! I hope your all enjoying the story, and if you wanna read my Harry Styles love story, Its on my quibblo account, my username is Gotta_B_YOU1D. Thanks for reading! Comment please **

**~Chapter 29~**

**Keeps Running, running**

**~Sammy P.O.V~**

"Lets stop here Sammy."

I stopped by Ashlwey, and she looked like she was hurting real bad. "You okay Ashlwey?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. "Fine, just got some cuts on my stomach that's all." My sister said, and I nodded and sat beside her on the bench by the side of the road. "Tom came and got me, and I didn't know where he was going." I said, remembering when Tom came and grabbed me and told me we were looking for Ashlwey. Ashlwey looked at me with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry about this Sammy. You should have never got mixed up in this, and I'm gunna get you safe okay?" I could see she was scared, so I nodded even though I really didn't know what was going on. Headlights suddenly appeared and Ashlwey grabbed my arm and we started running to Soda's house.

~Ash P.O.V~

As soon as I saw the headlights, I didn't care if it was tom or not, I was running.

That's what I was good at after all.

Sammy wasn't even tired yet, but with the pain of my stomach, my breathing problems, and the fact I was still super tired didn't help my condition. I finally saw Soda's house and me and Sammy ran as fast as we could to the front door. When we got in, I locked the door and we ran up to Soda's room, I don't know why, I just felt comfortable in there. I could barley breathe, and we sat on Soda's bed tiredly, and Sammy wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him tightly even though I might explode from the pain. "It'll be okay Sammy don't worry." I didn't know that, but I hoped it was true. I hoped Sodapop was okay.

~Soda P.O.V~

"Where did she go?"

I could hear the anger in Tom's voice, and I was getting madder every second too. "You wont find her. I promise." I said back at him, and he glared at me and uncrossed his arms. "Who do you think you are you little punk?" he spit in my face, and I wanted to punch him in the face right now, but Darry held me back. "Wait Soda." He whispered calmly in my ear, but he couldn't control Dally. His face had mad written all over it. "Why did you beat the shit outa Ashley?" he demanded to know, and I turned back to Tom, and was hit with a blow to the cheek. I fell to the ground and I saw Dally and Darry run towards Tom and a fight broke out. I got up slowly and I saw Darry drill Tom in the eye and Dally kick him down and I heard Ash's mom yelling and she jumped on Dally's back, trying to get him off Tom.

"Tom! Get up!"

He aint getting up, I thought, not after what he did to my Ashley. I got up and ran to him and pushed him down to the ground and jumped on top of him while Darry got Kylie off Dally's back. "Why do you hate Ashley?" I yelled at him and he just glared at me so I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "Answer me!" I could hear Dally coming up beside me and Darry was holding Kylie back. "Shes a b-" Dally stopped him right there by pushing me off him and throwing him against the house. "Don't ever say that!" he yelled and kicked him in the gut. I looked back at Darry, wondering why Dally was so mad about this, he barley even knew Ashley. Darry shrugged and grabbed Kylie a little tighter since she was trying to escape. "Cops!" Dally suddenly yelled and we all stopped what we were doing and ran into the darkness of the trees.

~Ash P.O.V~

We mustve been waiting for 15 minutes when we heard someone unlock the front door. Sammy looked at me, a very scared look on his face. "Be quiet okay?" I said in case it wasn't Soda. He nodded and we quietly walked down the stairs. "Ash? Are you here?" I heard a worried Sodapop asked through the house. I ran down the stairs causing me more pain, but I didn't care. "Soda!" I said and hugged him closer then I ever thought possible. "Thank God…" he whispered to himself. I wanted to smile, I wanted to cry, I didn't even know what I was feeling right now. Sammy ran into Darry's arms and Darry picked him up and hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes, wishing it would all be over soon.

"What happened Soda?"

I could just hear the weakness and pain in my voice and so did Soda. He pulled apart and lead me to the couch again. I laid down and Sodapop leaned down and carefully lifted up my shirt and he shook his head and turned a little pale. It hurt even worse when he pulled mu shirt up, and I yelped a little. He looked at me sadly, "Sorry Ash, does it hurt bad?" he asked, his voice as shaky as my hands. I nodded and he looked back at my stomach. "I'll get the kit." Darry said and put Sammy down at my side, and he was crying now. "Ashlwey…you gunna be okay?" he asked innocently, and I could feel tears coming again as he said this. I nodded, "I'll be fine, dont you worry Sammy." I responded and he nodded sadly. I wanted to hug him, but it hurt too bad to move. Soda put his head down and grabbed my hand tightly. I layed my head on his tiredly, and the tears came out. Soda heard me crying and out his head up and wiped my tears away with his fingers. "Shh..its all over now Ash, I promise." He said lightly and I nodded, knowing deep down it would be.

Of course it wasn't going to be for a while.

A gunshot shot through the window and I gasped loudly.

"SAMMY!"


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 30~

HELPLESS

~Soda P.O.V~

"SAMMY!"

I saw Sammy fall to the ground with blood coming from his side. I ran over to him, already almost crying. "Sammy?! Answer me Sam!" I yelled, and Sam shakily grabbed my hand and I leaned down to hear wha the was going to say. "Soda…do you love Ashlwey?" he asked, his voice fading. I nodded, the tears flowing out now. Sammy smiled faintly, "Good." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and I picked him up in my arms. Ash was crying and all the guys sprinted in the room, stopping when they saw Sammy in my arms. "Darry, go get Ash, we have to get to the hospital!" I yelled and ran to the car Dally had. "Just stay awake Sammy, you'll be okay buddy." I said, getting in the passenger seat while Darry hopped in the drivers seat. Ash, Pony and Johnny were all in the back seat, the boys holding Ash while she cried. I couldn't stand to look at her, but I didn't want to look at Sammy either. I looked anyways and realized io had to stop the bleeding. I put my hand over the wound in his side, trying not to hurt him.

Sammy didn't even notice, he was almost passed out now. "Drive faster!" I yelled and Darry stepped on it. We finally got there and I sprinted in and yelled for someone to help us. "What happened?" a doctor asked me and a few nurses took him from me and set him on a stretcher. "Someone shot him." I managed to get out, and he nodded and they rushed him in the emergency room. The guys came in behind me, and Ashley rushed into my arms. "Shh…it'll be okay Ash…Sammy will be fine." That was a lie, I didn't know that he would be okay. Pony and Johnny had their heads down, and Two-Bit and Steve were looking anywhere but us. "Soda…" Ash tried to say, but she couldn't get the rest out. I sat us down in a chair and I held Ash in my arms for the next 5 hours while she sobbed her little heart out. I was crying to, for what had happened and because listening to Ashley cry would make anyone cry.

"Ms. Ashley?"

We looked up to see a doctor looking at us. Ashley almost stopped crying and was clinging to me as we walked over to the doctor. "How is he?" Johnny asked in a scared voice, and he looked at us sadly. Please God, don't let him be dead, I beg you. "He lost a lot of blood, but he didn't die." We all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. But the doctor wasn't finished, "But he is in a coma." I could feel Ashley's heart break in two. She collapsed in my arms and I grabbed her tightly, wishing this could all be over. I let the tears fall from my face, and the doctor looked like he wanted to cry with us. "You can go see him if you'd like." Ashley almost ran to the door and burst it open and ran to Sammy's bedside. When I got in she was holding his hand talking to him.

"Sammy, Im so sorry Sammy…"

She leaned her head on the bed and started crying again. Seeing Sammy just laying there, so vunerable, I wanted to just kill myself. I swallowed back a sob and walked and wrapped my arms around Ashley. I didn't know what to say, and Ash wrapped her arms around me. "Its all my fault." She sobbed, and I shook my head. "No it wasn't Ash, it wasn't your fault." I said, trying to control my sobs. Ash just cried into my shoulder while everyone else just looked sadly down at Sammy.

I felt completely helpless.


	22. Chapter 22

Sammy P.O.V

I woke up and heard someone crying.

I sat up, where am I? I looked around the room clueless, and someone hugged me tighter than a gorilla. I could finally focus and I realized it was Ashlwey. I smiled at her and I figured out she was the on crying. "Whats wrong?" I asked, and I looked down at my stomach, which had a bandage around it. Ash looked at me with a saddness I never seen before. "I dont remember anything." I said, and a few more tears fell downher face. "Sammy, s-someone shot you. You were in a como for 2 weeks." Sisy said, and I looked at where I was. It was a hospital, and Soda and the other guys were there. I brightened up, "Hey guys!" I said happily, and Soda smiled weakly back at me.

"Hey bud."

Why was everyone so sad? Ashley leaned her head against my bed. "Ashlwey?" I asked, trying to crawl over to her, but pain in my stomach stopped me. I grabbed my belly and Darry ran over to me. "Does it hurt Sammy?" He asked me, and I nodded, wondering who shot me. "Did Bob shoot me?" I asked couriously, but Two-Bit shook his head. "No Sam, it wasnt Bob. We dont know who it was." He finished, and I just leaned back, not sure what else to say. Ashley sat up and put her hand over mine. "We're so glad your okay Sammy, we were really worried about you." She said, and I smiled and put my hand over hers. "Dont worry Ashlwey, Im fine now." I answered, and she smiled a little. I noticed she had some scars form when Bob had hurt her or whatever.

"I wanna go home."

I didnt like it here very much, and when Ashlet said I was in here for 2 weeks, I really wanted to get out. Soda looked at me surprisingly, "I dont think you can Sammy, doctors orders." Soda said, and I pouted.

~Ash P.O.V~

I couldnt believe Sammy had woke up.

Now he wanted to jus thome? "I want to leave too Sammy, I've been here too long." I said, and Soda lookeda t me. "I'll go ask him." Two-Bit said, and him and Steve walked out of the room. Sammy looked tired fr some reason, but I was to scared to let him fall asleep. "Im tired." Sammy said, and Soda came over and sat by me. "Maybe we should let him sleep." He whispered to me as sam closed his eyes. I lookedat him worriedly, "Should we?" My question was answered by Sammy snoring softly. "That answeres your question." Soda smileda little, and I really missed his smile. "Yeah." I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. We were silent for a few minuites, when Soda looked down at me.

"Can I ask you somethin?"

I nodded and opened my eyes to look into his beautiful blue ones. I was shocked by what he did next. Soda got down on one knee, and held out a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open, and i was lost for words. "Oh my gosh...Yes." I finally said, and I started crying again, btu this time happier. Soda grinned and slipped the ring on my finger, and I hugged him tihgtly. I couldnt believe this was happening, but I loved every second of it. "I love you Ashley." Soda saidto me as we drew apart. I smiled, "I love you too Soda."

I meant it too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Soda P.O.V**

She said yes!

I couldn't stop smiling as Ash hugged me tight and I saw Darry grin at me from across the room. Sammy was jumping up and down on his bed and I pulled away and looked at Ashley. "I've been wanting to ask you that for a long time." I said, and she smiled a little. "I've wanted you to ask me that for a long time." She responded and I smiled at the ground. "Well?" Two-bit said smiling, and we all looked at him. "Kiss!" Steve yelled, and I smiled and before Ash could respond I leaned forward and kissed her lips. Sammy got even more excited and fell on the bed exhausted. I pulled away and Ashley hugged me again.

"I love you Soda."

"I love you too." I said, and a doctor came in, ruining the moment. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked, and I shook my head although I was a little annoyed. "No." I said, and he walked over to Sammy. "How are you today Sammy?" He asked in a low voice, and Sammy smiled. "Really good!" I almost laughed at his response, but I held it in. Ash slipped her hand threw mine, and I smiled. "That's good. Are you in any pain?" He asked, and I felt Ashley grow serious as Sammy thought for a second. "No." Sammy answered, shifting positions in the bed. The doctor nodded and checked his heart moniter. "Everything looks okay, you might be a little sore for a few days, but nothing serious." I suddenly wondered what we were going to do with Sammy, and Ashley looked at me like she was thinking the exact same thing. "Don't worry, we'll manage." I whispered to her, and she nodded and looked back at Sammy, who was smiling at us.

"Who wants ice cream?"

The doctor walked out of the room and Two-Bit asked Sammy. He bolted up and ran over to him. "I do!" He said, and Two-Bit laughed and they walked out of the room with Steve. "Be careful!" Ash called out tot them, but I don't think they heard her. "They'll be fine." Darry said to Ashley, and she sighed knowing he was right. "So you guys are like- getting married?" Pony asked quietly, and I looked over at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Don't worry Pony, that doesn't mean we cant hang out." I assured him, and he let out a breath and leaned against the wall.

"So whens the weddin?"

I looked over at Johnnycakes and shrugged. "I don't know." I replied, looking at Ash who also shrugged. Darry laughed, "Stop asking so many questions guys, he just asked her like 2 minutes ago." Darry joked, and we laughed lightly. "Sorry."Johnny said smiling and I put an arm around Ash. "Arent you glad Sammy woke up? " I said thoughtfully, and everyone nodded. "I was really scared when he got shot." Pony said looking at the ground. I sadly remembered the night when Sammy got shot through the window. "We have to find the guy that did it." Ashley said determined, and I nodded. "Deftinetly. He isn't going to get away with this." Darry thought hard and sat in a chair. "I've been trying to think who it could be. It wasn't Bob, he was dead, it wasnt your parents, so who could it be?" he asked no one, and we all thought deeply for a few minutes.

"My best guess is that its someone on Bob's gang."


	24. Chapter 24

~**Chapter 32~**

**Another Rumble?**

**Ash P.O.V**

"I think I know who."

They all looked at me and I got a little red. "Who?" Darry asked patiently and I looked at Soda. "Joey." I said, and they looked at me confused. "He's a member of Bob's gang thing, he is the ugliest guy you'll ever see. He's a ginger." I stated, and Steve and Sodapop laughed. "So you dotn like him caus he's a ginger?" Steve asked, and I nodded. "Dumb reason." He mumbled and I shoved his arm playfully. "Shut up, he is really dangerous. Like Dally dangerous." I said seriously, and Darry frowned. "Have any idea where he lives?" He asked, and I shook my head sadly. Then I remeberd something important.

"Well, theres the Dungeon."

They were all confused again and I sighed. "It's a hangout for Socs. Him and Bob always hang out there." I explained, and Steve got a mad look on his face. "Well lets go then!" He started walking away but darry stuck a hand out. "Hold on Steve. We don't know how many of them would be there, plus we gotta think this threw." I knew Darry was right, and Steve did too, he went back to stand by Soda, defeated. "So we got another rumble on our hands?" Soda asked, and Darry shrugged. "I really don't know Soda." He answered, and I sighed and sat down, thinking hard. An idea suddenly popped in my head. "I got it." I said, my eyes shinging bright, and Soda looked at me excitedly. "What is it?" He asked and I stood up. "I could go and spy on them, see how many they are, then we can do a sneak attack while I distract them." Me and a couple other kids had did a sneak attack on a mean teacher in grade school, and it had worked out great. Darry shook his head though, "I don't think so. We cant let you just go out like that, yo could get hurt." He said, putting my idea down immedaitly. Sodapop nodded, "We don't want you to get hurt Ash, we can figure something else out." I frowned and pouted in my chair.

"That's not fair, this isn't about me, its about Sammy."

Soda sighed, and sat beside me, "Ashley, that's a good plan, but its to risky, they might kill you at sight." I nodded and pleaded with him. "But I wont get hurt because you guys will be there." I whispered, and Soda looked aup at Darry, and I could tell they were both saying something in their minds to each other. Me and Steve must've waited at least 5 minutes before Darry sighed. "Fine, but we have to get everyone there, and you cant piss them off too bad." Darry said completely serious. I nodded and Sammy came into the room smiling. "When are we leaving?" He must've been listening to our entire conversation. I smiled,"Whenever you want bud." I said, and he grinned.

"Lets go then!"

I looked at Darry and he was smiling, and Two-Bit came huffing into the room. "Jeez Sammy, don't run so fast!" He said, cathign his breath. I laughed lightly and got up and hugged Sammy. "Sammy, you gotta stay here though." I said, and his face dropped. "But I wanna come!" he complained and Soda leaned down to his hight. "Sammy, your injured, and you cant come, but we promise you, we'll get them for you." Soda said smiling his beautiful smile, and I couldn't help but blush for some reason. Sammy sighed a little kid sigh, and looked at Sodapop. "Okay, just keep Ashlwey safe okay?" Sometimes I think Sammy thinks he's oolder than me. Soda nodded seriously, "Don't worry I will." He winked at me and I blushed, and Soda hugged Sammy, then Sammy came to me and hugged me. "Be okay, okay Ash?" Sammy whispered when I hugged him, and I swear he thinks he's an adult now. "I will Sammy, you be good ya hear?" I joked, and he smiled at me. I kissed his cheek and got up, while Darry was calling someone. "Yup, okay, be there at 7." He hung up and I looked at him. "That was Tim, he'll be there, and bringing some friends too." He added, and I nodded. Soda came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Lets get going. Ashley,Pony, and Johnny can ride with me." he said, and I smiled at him for some dub reason.

"Okay."

I smiled weakly at Johnny and Ponyboy, who nodded their heads. I turned back to Soda, who was leading me out of the hospital room. "You ready for this?" He asked smiling, and I smiled back.

"Always."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 33~ Rumble #2

Soda P.O.V

We were waiting outside for the signal.

I was tapping my fingers nervously, wishing Ash would just hurry up already. "See it yet?" I asked Darry for the hundredth time. Darry sighed, "No Sodapop, I haven't seen It yet." He answered, and I sighed frustrated. I started pacing a little, worried for my soon to be wife. I smiled at the thought, Ashley being my wife, walking down the aisle….

"There It is!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Two-Bit yelled it, and I started running with Darry and our whole gang. They weren't going to get my Ash.

Ashley P.O.V

"Well look who it is!"

I walked very scardly in the club where all of Bob's followers were standing in front of me. I looked at the guy who had spoke, and glared when I realizd who it was. "Joey." I grumled, holding my side to let them think I was still injured. He had a sad and pissed look on his face. "You got a lot of nerve coming here after what your boyfriend did to your cousin." He spit out, and I stepped forward now angry. "Im glad Soda did that, BTW, Bob wasn't even classified as my cousin."  
I said back, and a few guys got up from their seats.

"It doesn't matter, caus now we gunna finish you. For Bob."

I started backing up when they all walked forward, and I 'accidently' hit the light switch for the outside light. "GO!" I heard someone yell, and in a few seconds, at least 50 Greasers busted through doors, windows, and I ran to the closet I saw on my way in. I slammed the door and leaned against the back, out of breath for some reason. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, but I locked it, afraid of who it was.

"Ash, its me! Sodapop!"

I knew it was as soon as he started talking, and I quickly opened the door and let him in. He had a switchblade in his hand, and he had a huge black eye. "Are you okay?" I asked, tracing my fingers over the bruise. Soda smiled at me, "Im fine, but we gotta get you outa here." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the closet. "Wher-" I cut myself off when we started running, and I saw Johnny and Ponyboy fighting some huge guy. Johnny was on his back biting him, and the guy had Pony in a headlock. "Soda!" I yelled, and pointed to Pony and Johnny. He pushed me in a room and I saw him sprint over and kick the guy in the balls, Pony fell to the floor out of breath.

"Get up Pony!"

Sodapop grabbed him and Johnny and we started running out of the club again. I dodged a few knives, and punched a guy in the face when he tried to grab Johnny. Johnny smiled at me, "Thanks." I smiled back while still running. "No problem Johnnycakes." I answered, and we were almost out of the club. Soda still had my hand, I suddenly heard a scream. I knew who it was too. We turned to see Two-Bit laying on the ground, blood pouring out of his side. "Two-Bit!" I screamed and fell to his side, along with Soda. "Come on Two, stay awake!" Soda yelled, trying to stop the blood flowing out. "Nice try." We all looked up to see Joey standing there, a smile on his stupid ginger face.

"I Hate you!"

I jumped on him suddenly, and started to pound him with my fist and kicked him as hard as I could. "Ash, No!" Sodapop shouted, but I kept going. Joey was taking by surprise at first, but now he finally threw me to the ground. I felt blood run down my arm, but I didn't care. Soda helped me up, and I gasped when I saw Joey holding a gun pointing at us.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this."

I looked at Soda and he hugged me close, preparing for his death. I was about to shout no, but Joey never shot. HE fell to the ground, with a bloddy knife in his back.

Standing behind him was Two-Bit.


	26. Chapter 26

~Chapter 34~

Popo

Soda P.O.V

Two-Bit was standing behind Joey.

My jaw dropped and Joey fell to the ground dead, and Ash gasped and hid her face in my shoulder. Two-Bit fell next, and Darry suddenly appeared behind us, and he rushed to Two's side. We were frozen there, not believing what had happened, and Darry looked up at us. "Soda, give me a piece of your shirt!" he yelled, and I snapped out of it and ripped off a piece of my shirt and gave it to him quickly. Ash followed me over to Two-Bit, and Darry wrapped the cloth around his waist, and Ash was about crying now. I didn't know what to do,help Darry with Two-Bit, or comfort my fiancée. Pony and Johnny suddenly appeared, and they both hugged Ashley tightly, and I was grateful for them.

"Get him to the truck!"

Darry and I lifted him carefully to the truck, and he moaned a little when we set him down. "Sorry Two," I said, and noticed his eyes were starting to close. "Stay awake buddy, you gotta stay akwae okay?" I said, trying to calm myself down inside. Ash was crying now, and Pony and Johnny helped her in the truck and Darry and me hopped in and started driving. We had to be going at least 85mph on the highway, and I regretted doing this. I knew Ash did, that's why she was crying, she thought Two-Bit getting hurt was her fault. I leaned back and put a hand on her cheek. "Ashley, calm down oaky? Two-Bit will be fine, it wasn't your fault." I tried to say, and she just shook her head and laid her head on Johnny's lap, and Johnny looked like he wanted ot cry too.

"Stay calm guys, you gotta stay calm."

They both nodded and Johnny swallowed back his tears. I turned my attention to the road, and hit the dashboard when I remeberd something.

"Steve!"

Steve P.O.V

I covered Sammy's mouth as a guy walked past our bush.

We were hiding in a nearby bush, and I didn't see Sodapop anywhere. I was starting to panic, I didn't know what to do. There was Socs everywhere, and Sammy was crying now, which I didn't know how to handle. "Shh..Sammy, if you don't wanna die, please stop crying." I begged him, and he slowly stopped the tears running down his small face. I sighed, "Im sorry Sammy, I just don't know how to take care of a little kid." I explained, and he nodded. "I know, your dumb." I smiled a little at that. " I guess I deserved that." I whispered, and he smile now.

"But seriously, we gotta be super quiet okay?"

Sammy nodded and I looked out the bush again, seeing a fat guy walking around the building and start yelling something at a guy that I had fought earlier. "You let them get away?!" he yelled, and the guy backed up, a scared look on his face. "It wasn't my fault!" he yelled back, and the fat guy ran a hand over his bald head. "Well who the hell's fault was it then?" he asked, and the other guy just stood there, not having an answer. The fat guy started walking towards our bush, and I covered Sammy's mouth again. The guy lit a cigarette, and smoked it a couple of times. "Cant believe this…" he mumbled, and I wanted to yell something at him, but I knew that would be the dumbest thing I've ever done.

"Jeezz…"

He threw his cigarette in our bush, and it hit my arm, burning it a little. I bit my lip, but I was used to it by now, my old man did It all the time. Sammy's eyes got wide, but I just waited until the guy walked away to wipe it off my arm. A mark was already there, adding to my collection, and Sammy looked at me worriedly. "Didn't that hurt?" he whispered, and I shook my head. "Not anymore." I said quietly, and he just looked at me for a few seconds before looking out for more Socs.

Hurry up Soda.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 35-Rest of My Life**

**Soda P.O.V**

"We gotta get Steve."

Darry's face fell when I said that, and he looked back at Two-Bit, who was still bleeding uncontrollably. He looked at me, "We gotta get Two to the hospital first." He hit the gas pedal hard, and we jolted forward, sending me back in my seat. It worked though, and we arrived at the hospital in record time. I jumped out and slammed the door shut, grabbing Two-Bit from Johnny and Ponyboy, I handed him to Darry, since he could run and carry someone at the same time. Please let them be okay, I thought about Steve and Sammy, please let them live. I looked back for some reason, and saw Ash starting the pickup again.

"Ashley!"

She looked at me, and she had a mad and determind look on her face, and I paused and just nodded her at, knowing she would get them back. I ran up to my fiancée, and put her face in between my hands, looking her in the eyes. "Be careful." I warned, dead serious. She knew I was serious, and she kissed my lips lightly, and smiled at me. "I'll come back in one piece, I swear." I couldn't help but smile at her confidence, and I let go of her and Pony and Johnny stuck their heads out the window. "We're going iwht her." Johnny said, and I looked at Pony. "Don't do something stupid." I said smiling a little, and Pony smiled back. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I nodded, and Ash looked at me one more time. "Is Two-Bit gunna be okay?" she whispered to me, and I nodded.

"He'll be fine."

I didn't really know if he would, but I guess I hoped he would. She nodded and drove away slowly, waving to me. I waved back as she stepped on the gas, going around the corner.

Please let them be safe.

**Ash P.O.V**

I didn't even pay attention to my pain.

There was so much pain I was feeling, physically and mentally, but I tried to ignore both. Sammy could get killed, Steve could die, Two-Bit was in critical condition, and I was worried for Johnny and Ponyboy. This could affect them forever, they would never be normal kids with all of this happening. I looked in the mirror to see their facial expressions, and I saw Johnny first. He looked scared, but he always did, and his eyes were filled with excitement and fear. i didn't wanna know what else the poor kid had been through, all he had was Pony and the gang. I looked sideways at Pony, thinking of if he stayed in school. He could become an author or something, and maybe Darry could go to college. Soda…would Soda still wanna marry me? I shook the thought out of my head, trying to focus on what we were supposed to be doing.

"Hey Ash, park behind that tree."

I snapped out of my thoughts and payed attention to where we were. I parked behind the line of trees, so we wouldn't be seen. I left the keys in the truck, and quietly got out with Johnny and Pony. I took a deep breath and hid behind a tree and looked around for where they could possibly be. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes, before I thought of something. I turned to the guys, "Guys, im gunna go check around the building, if I don't come back in 15 minutes, go get Soda." I told them, and they nodded. "Be careful." Johnny said, and I smiled weakly. I stepped out silently on the road, and ran across the road to some bushes. I ducked under them when I heard someone, a man walking around. I watched as he got in his mustang and drove away, and I let out a breath. I felt like a spy, hiding and stuff, and I smiled at myself for thinking that at the moment.

"Shh…"

I heard someone whisper, and I was on guard again. I thought the noise came from the other side of the building, but not inside. Should I check It out? I decided to and swiftly ran to another bush, jumping my way to the other side. There was no one there, at least not that I could see. I wished Sammy would make a noise or something, so I could hear him. I sighed deeply, and suddenly I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around to see no one there, but a bush. i stood up quietly, "Sammy? Steve?" I asked, hoping it was them and not some Soc. Silence, they weren't going to answer, so I decided to take a chance and walked over to the bush.

"Guys, its me."

I pushed a branch away, revealing Sammy in Steve's arms, and I smiled when I saw them. "Ash!" Steve exclaimed, and he got up and hugged me. I was a little surprised, but I hugged him back. Sammy ran up to me and hugged my legs, I smiled at him and leaned down to hug him. "You found us!" Sammy said happily, and me and Steve both shushed him. I looked to see if anyone had come outside, and then at Steve. "We parked behind those trees." I whispered, but Steve wasn't looking at that. He was looking at my side, I looked to see it bleeding again. I sighed, "Lets go." I picked Sammy up, but Steve took him from me, looking at me seriously.

"I'll take Sammy, your to hurt."

I looked at him for a second before realizing he was right. "Okay, lets go." We ran to the truck quickly, and Pony and Johnny smiled when they saw us. Steve got in the drivers seat, and I hugged Sammy tightly against my chest. I felt dizzy suddenly, and I thought of Soda, and wondered if he would wear a tux when we got married. I couldn't see him in a tux, besides, I liked him better in his plaid shirts. I didn't care, I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I mustve shut my eyes, caus Sammy said,

"She fell asleep?!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 36-Just woke Up**

**Soda P.O.V**

"They're back!"

I turned around and saw Steve holding Sammy, Ash not to far behind them. I ran to her, hugging her tightly and making sure she was alright. "Are you okay Ash?" I asked, and she smiled. "Of course I am." I kissed her forehead, not wanting her to do something like that ever again. Her eyes looked around the room until she saw Two-Bit. Her face grew worried, "Is he gunna be okay?" Ash asked the room quietly, Darry came over to us, "He should be fine, lost some blood, and he's sleeping, but he'll be alright." He said, looking down at Two-Bit. It was so weird seeing him like this, not joking around or messing with Ashley. I smiled thinking of all the jokes he was gunna make when we get married, it will be neverendless. Ash walked over to his bedside, sitting down on the chair. I noticed she looked pale, and her hands were shaky. Pony and Johnny came in the room, smiling at me like they had saved the world.

"Hows Two?"

"He'll be fine."

Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to his bed. "Its kinda weird not seeing him mess round all the time." He said thoughtfully, we all laughed and agreed. "Got that right." I said, and Two-Bit's eyes popped open. "I can start anytime you want." We all laughed and gathered round his bed as he sat up, scanning the room. "Why am I in a hospital?" he asked, clearly confused. "You got stabbed, remember?" I reminded him, he got it and nodded. "Yeah, now I remember." He groaned as he tried to get up, clutching his side. Me and Darry reached out and stopped him, gently pushing him back on the bed.

"You best stay in bed little guy."

Two-Bit groaned and rolled his eyes at Darry. "I don't wanna!" he said in a little kid voice, making us laugh. "Same ole Two-Bit." Ponyboy said smiling. Two-Bit grinned and looked at me and then at Ash. "So when you gunna get hitched and whos the grooms men?" he asked, and Ash blushed, you could tell cause she was so pale. "Jeez Two-Bit, you just woke up!" she said, and Two-Bit smiled, happy he annoyed her already. "Just wondering, cause I gotta get a tux." Ashley's eyes went wide, and she bolted up. "I gotta get my dress!" Ash said, and began to head out of the room, but stopped. "Its at my house." She said quietly, and my heart fell alittle.

"Oh.."

Ash turned around and had a sad look on her face as she sat back down. "Don't worry, we'll get your dress for you." Pony said, Johnny nodding his head. Did they think they were her bodyguards or something now? I shook my head, "No, its too dangerous for you guys." I protested, and they pouted and looked at Darry. Darry sighed, "I'll go with them tomorrow." He said, and they smiled at his answer. Ash now looked like she was gunna pass out, and everyone noticed too. "You aint looking so hot Ash." Steve said, looking worriedly at her.

"Im fine…"

She closed her eyes and I felt her head, it was burning. "You gotta fever." I announce, and picked her up in my arms. "What are you doing?" Ash asked, panicing, and I only smiled. "I'm taking you to a room where you can sleep." I said, pushing the door open. Ash sighed and let her body fall in my arms. I found the room I had slept in once, when mom and dad where in the hospital. I pushed that thought out of my head, and set Ashley gently on the bed. She was almost asleep, but as soon as I started to leave the room, she reached out for my arm.

"Stay…"

I smiled and walked back to her, sliding my hand in hers. She smiled tiredly, as my hands traced her stitches on her arm. "I cant wait to marry you." I whispered, no one else in the room. Ash nodded, "Me neither..but I have one question." She said, and I looked at her curiously. "Will you wear your normal plaid shirt?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Whatever you want."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 37-The Wedding!**

**Soda P.O.V**

"Can I talk to you?"

Ash turned around and smiled. "Sure." She got up and walked towards me, leaving Two-Bits bedside. We had been talking to him for hours, just chilling and having as much fun as you could at a hospital. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the corner of the room. "We should get married today."  
I whispered to her softly, and Ash looked at me wide eyed. "Today?" she asked, and I nodded. "I know its short notice, but I think we should do it before something else comes up ya know?" I said, and she nodded, knowing what I meant.

"Okay."

I smiled at her then kissed her lips quickly. "Great. I'll tell the guys while you go get your dress." Ash stopped me before I could walk away. "I don't have money Soda, and I aint borrowing any from you." she said seriously. I thought for a second, knowing she was right this time. I got it. "You can wear my mom's." I said finally and she looked at me wide eyed again. "Are you sure? I know it means a lot to you…" I smiled and took her hands. "You can use it, I wouldn't want anyone else to." Ash smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Sodapop. You're the best." She said into my ear.

"Can I be the best man?"

We both turned to Two-Bit, who had been eavesdropping on us this whole time. I shook my head, "No, -Pony is. You can be a groomsman though." Two-Bit threw his hand in the air in triumph, we both laughed. I started towards the door, not being able to stop smiling. "I will see you at 6, in the back of our house alright? I'm sure Steve's girl will help you get ready." I said, and then ran out of the room to find Darry.

**Ash P.O.V**

I was nervous.

Nervous as hell to be exact. I got in Darry's truck with Steve, turning the engine on slowly. Steve smiled at me, "Don't be nervous or anything." He bugged me, and I just smiled a little. What if I tripped? What if I was too big for the dress? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but was unable to. "This is it." Steve said as I pulled up to a small green house. "Be right back." He jumped out and ran to the front door, a blonde girl answering it. They talked for a few minutes before she smiled real big, grabbed her coat and sprinted to the truck.

"Oh my gosh your getting married!"

I smiled as she hugged me randomly,She was so peppy sometimes, how could she be with Steve? Steve just smiled as he got in next to her. "Just don't get all excited thinking we gunna get married soon." He joked to her, and she slapped his arm playfully. "Oh shut up." She said smiling, and I started driving. "So whos dress are you using?" she asked, while looking out the window. "Soda's mom's." I answered and she nodded.

"Cute."

I didn't know what she meant by that, but I just shrugged it off as we drove up to Soda's house. "Have fun girls, stay in your room, or else." He warned, getting into the drivers seat. We waved goodbye and Evie turned to me. "Lets get started!" I smiled and lead her into the house, going to the closet where Soda said the dress was. "It should be in here." I said, taking a black dress holder out of the closet. "Lets take it out!" Evie said excitedly, and I smiled at what she would wear for her wedding. The dress was stunning. It had a long train, lace and some diamonds on it, and long lace sleeves.

"I-Its beautiful."

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. Evie grinned at me, "Try it on!" I practically ran to the bathroom, slipping the dress on carefully. It matched my hair perfectly, even though it was white like any other wedding dress. "Come on out!" she shouted, I could hear the excitedness in her voice. I walked out slowly, spinning around a few times for affect. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously, and she grinned big and hugged me once more.

"You look amazing!"

I smiled and looked in the mirror, it did look stunning on me.

"Now what should we do for your hair?"

**Soda P.O.V**

I was freaking out.

I was rushing around and getting all of this stuff ready in the yard, hoping Ashley or Evie wouldn't come outside. Darry and Steve were getting the word out to all our friends, while Two-Bit just sat around since he couldn't do anything. I grabbed some more chairs, hoping we had enough, when one of our family friends came over to me. "Congrats Soda!" he said happily, and I smiled. "Thanks Harry." I said for about the 80th time. He walked away smiling, and I went back to putting flowers on the table. Someones hand was on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Darry standing there smilng. "Can I talk to you?" he whispered, and I nodded and followed him around the side of the house. He smiled at me, then hugged me. "I cant believe your getting married little buddy!" he said. I hugged him back, although it was hard since he was so buff.

"I know, hey will you do me a favor?"

"Whatcha need?"

"Well…Ashley needs someone to walk her down the aisle.."

He smiled really bigand nodded. "Of course I will." He answered, making me smile. "Thanks Darry." We heard Pony and Johnny in the front. "Lets go see what they want." He said, and we walked back to the front. Johnny and Pony both ran at me, pulling me to the ground with their hugs. "We're so excited!" Johnny yelled in my ear, the first time I have ever heard him yell. "I don't wanna die before my wedding!" I laughed, getting up off the ground. Pony smiled, "Sorry man." I couldn't help but notice a sad smile on his face, and I pulled him aside.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah."

He was a bad liar. I patted his back, "Whats wrong?" I asked again, and he sighed a little. "Just thinking…when your married, we wont be able to hang out as much." He said quietly, and I smiled at him. "Don't worry little bro, we still hang out a lot. Where you think we gunna live for a while?" Pony smiled up at me, then hugged me. "Thanks Soda." I smiled and looked at him.

"Help me get ready?"

"Duh."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 38- Speak Now…**

**Ash P.O.V**

Darry linked arms with me, and we started walking.

I never imagined I would be walking down the aisle, never imagined getting married. I was almost crying as I looked up at Soda, who was standing next to Pony. His eyes went huge, looking at me from top the bottom. I smiled slowly, taking in the moment, my heart racing so fast I thought I everyone could hear it. I hoped I didn't trip on my dress or anything, or start crying so my makeup smeared all over like a clown.

Darry smiled at me happily, making me know it was alright. I smiled back and looked at the grooms and bridesmaids. Pony was standing next to Johnny, who was standing by Steve and Two-Bit, who was sitting in a chair. They were all smiling at me, as was the crowd, which was full of Greasers. We were getting closer to Soda now, a few steps away, my head was spinning.

"Congrats."

Darry whispered in my ear as he hugged me, and went to stand by Pony. I smiled and stepped up in front of Soda, who couldn't stop grinning. I loved his smile so friggen much. "Join hands." The pastor said, and Soda gently grabbed my hands, running his fingers over my hands. The pastor started saying all this random stuff, but I wasn't listening. I just stared into Soda's perfect blue eyes, while he stared right back into mine. I wanted to cry, I wanted to kiss Soda, but on the outside I just smiled up at him.

"Sodapop, do you take Ashley to be your wife?"

"I do."

I loved hearing him say that.

"Do you, Ashley, take Soda to be your husband?"

I smiled before I answered.

"I do."

There was a whole lot of people smiling now, but no one more than me and Soda. The pastor looked amongst the crowd, "Is there any objections to the marriage?" he asked, and this was what I was nervous for. There was a yell, and my fear was recognized.

"I object."

It was in a mockingly tone, and I knew who it was. "Dad." I breathed, Soda immediately stepped in front of me, protecting me from whoever else was with him. My parents walked down the aisle, guns in hand, ordering everyone to get down on the ground. "Get down!" My dad yelled, and everyone fell to the ground covering their heads. I was more scared then I have ever been, and Soda sqeezed my hand tightly. "What do you want?" he asked bravely, I admired him even more now. Kylie smiled evilly, and I never wanted to see that smile again.

"We couldn't miss our daughters wedding!"

I just stared at them, my heart knowing I wouldn't be getting married today. My dad walked up to Soda, spitting in his face. "I don't approve of this one Ash." He said glaring at Sodapop. I started to lunge at him,but Soda jerked me back, not wanting me to get hurt. Tom snickered at us, then held the gun to my head. "Come with us or you both die." I looked with wide eyes at Soda, who just nodded at me.

"Lets go."

They jerked us down the steps, pulling us along with them. I hoped to God no one stood up and said something. "No!" of course that would happen. It was Pony. Soda freaked out, "No-" a gunshot rang out, and I screamed as I heard a body fall. I turned around, but Pony had just dodged it, he wasn't bleeding or anything. Soda barely relaxed, and looked at me with paniced eyes.

"Get in the car."

It was a big black van, and they shoved us in the back, I fell on top of Soda. They both smiled and slammed the doors shut, I paused for a second, before I burst into tears, sobbing my heart out. This was the end, we were gunna die together, never have kids, never live our lives out. I couldn't take it. Soda wrapped his arms around me tightly, rocking me back and forth, trying to get me to calm down.

"Ashley…look at me."

I had so many tears running down my face, but I looked up into his bright blue eyes. He had never looked so determind in his life to me. "Baby…we are not gunna die. We aren't gunna give up alright? Im right here with you, you don't have to be afraid, no one will ever hurt you while I'm still alive." Sodapop whispered to me, his face a few inches away from mine. I looked at him, not getting how he was always so calm.

"Soda… it amazes me how calm you are."

He laughed lightly, and that lifted me up right away. I sniffled for a few minutes, and Sodapop laid me on his lap, stroking my hair. "Ya know Ashley, to me we're already married." He said randomly, and I looked up at him, smiling a little.

"To me we've been married since the day I met you."

Soda's smile made gave me hope.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 39-Cold**

**Soda P.O.V**

A door opening woke me up.

I had been holding Ash in my arms for at least 4 hours, and my arms were starting to fall asleep. The van came to a stop, sending us forward, hitting the sides roughly. "You okay?" I asked her, helping her up. She had been sleeping just as I was, but I'm pretty sure she was fully awake now. "Im good, how bout you?" I nodded and looked around, wondering what that door sound was. Light suddenly flooded into the room, blinding us, and footsteps were heard. "Get out and don't say a word." A rough voice demanded, and someone jerked Ashley away from me. "Don't hurt her!" I said in a panic, trying to make out the man standing in front of me. He was a round guy,bald head and tattoos everywhere.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

I didn't like his tone very much, but I smiled one last time at Ash before she was drugged away from me. Please keep her safe, I begged in my mind. A firm hand grabbed my arm next, and I recognized the man as Ash's dad. He smiled a nasty grin at me, "Having fun yet?" he asked in a mockingly tone.

"Very."

He shoved me forward and I fell onto the pavement, cutting up my arms a bit. I can see why Ash hated her parents. I glared at him when I was grabbed again, some other guy pulling me into a building. It was a dark and stone walled place, it creeped me out. "Don't let him see anything." As if on cue, a bag was put over my head, all I saw was blackness now. It was cold in here, i wished my dad's old tux was warmer. Ash was probably freezing, she only had her dress on. I was worried about her, where was she? Did they hurt her?

"In there for now."

I was thrown into a room, and they didn't even bother to take the bag off my head, I felt like I was suffocating. "Soda!" a wonderful sounding voice said, and I was relived to see Ash's beautiful face again. I hugged her close to me and kissed her head. "Did they do anything to you?" I asked her, checking her over to make sure they're wasn't any cuts. She shook her head, "No, they just shoved me in here." She answered, and I took a breath and nodded.

"Good…what do you think they'll do?"

"I'll show you."

We turned our heads to the door to see Kylie standing there, smiling evilly at us. "Get um both." She ordered a bug buff guy to come get us, and I grabbed Ashey's hand tightly. Her mom pretended to look touched. "How cute!" she said in a mockingly tone. I can see why her and Tom got married. I glared at her then looked back at Ash as the guys lead us out. "I wont let them hurt you, okay?" I told her, seeing the fear in her eyes. She nodded and smiled weakly, letting me know she was calm.

"In there."

I was tired of being shoved around, but I couldn't do anything about it. There was two chairs sitting in a room, with a few lights around them. Ash was put in the first one, while I was put in the other one. Duck tape was wrapped around my legs and arms, luckily I had my tux on, so it didn't hurt. Ash on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She was only wearing her dress, so the tape was on her arms, that was gunna hurt when she took it off…if she got them off.

"Lets play a game, shall we?"

**Darry P.O.V**

I was scared to death.

We had people driving around all night, looking for anyone who had seen anyone. I was desperate now, crying a little even. I was sitting on the porch by myself, just hoping to God we would find them. "Hey." Steve said, sniffling a little bit and sitting down by me. I just nodded at him. You know somethings serious when me and Steve are crying.

"Any word yet?"

"No."

I didn't really wanna talk right now, and Steve could see that, so he just looked away. I couldn't lose Soda, I just couldn't. He was the calm one when me and Ponyboy were fighting, the peacemaker. I heard a loud crying noise, and Pony came out on the deck, flustered. "Sammy is freaking out guys." He said in a choked voice, I could tell he had been crying too. Poor Sammy, he is probably hysterical. "I'll take care of it." I said, trying to be strong in front of Pony. He nodded sadly and sat down by Steve. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find them."

He nodded and looked up at the sky. I walked back in the house, looking for the room Sammy was in. I walked into the living room, seeing Johnny trying to contain him. He looked at me franticly. "Darry, a little help?" he asked, and I walked over and picked Sammy up off the ground. It broke my heart to see the tears running down his face. I held him close to me as he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck, I started walking upstairs to my room.

"You can go Johnny."

He nodded and walked outside, leaving only me and Sammy. I laid him on the bed gently, then sat at the end as he tried to wipe his tears away. "I miss Ashlwey." He said, his tone so sad. I nodded, " I do too kiddo. But you know what?" I asked him, and he looked up at me. "What?"

"We're gunna find them soon, they wont get hurt, and she'll be back to you soon. Okay?"

Sammy nodded a little bit, then laid his head on my pillow, obviously tired. This has been a very tiring day, and I put the covers over his small body. I started to get up, but he called me back. "Please don't go! I don't like sleeping alone." He wimpered, and I felt bad for the kid. "Okay." I said, walking back and laying on the bed beside him. My mind was racing, thinking of possible places Soda and Ash could be. It took me by surprise when Sammy cuddled up to me, trying to find warmth.

I paused before smiling a little, and closing my own eyes, drifting off into a dream about the wedding.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 33-Whipping Boy**

**Sodapop P.O.V**

I winced as the whip came down on my back again.

It hurt bad, but I didn't want to scream out cause I knew how much that would hurt Ash. Blood was dripping off my body and onto the hard cold ground. They had been whipping me for about 10 minutes, my body was starting to get really weak now. I heard someone scream in the other room, it sounded like Ashley, strength suddenly soared through my body. A guy was holding me down while Tom whipped me, but the other guys were no where to be found. Tom stopped for a split second,so I took the chance.

"What-"

I slammed into the man holding me down, sending him flying across the room. Tom looked at me wide eyed and I crashed into him next, sending both of us on the ground, wrestling. I was on top of him now, punching and kicking whatever I saw move. I got him in the nose, blood started pouring from It, but I kept going. He caught my cheek on one of his punches, and I rolled off of him and stood up, ready for what was coming at me. Another scream came from the room, causing me to get distracted for a second, Tom shoving me to the ground.

"Get off!"

I kicked him in his private spot, sending him to the ground, and got up as quick as I could. Tom grabbed my shirt though, jerking me back again. I elbowed him in the head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. My back was burning terribly, but I had to find Ashley. She needed me. I ran out the room and through a hallway, seeing a door a little bit open, yelling coming from it. I didn't wanna just barge in there, there was probably more men In there. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think clearly on what I could do.

"Stop!"

Ash had a lot of strain in her voice, it killed me and I knew I had to come up with a plan right now. Then something caught my eyes. A air vent, right above the room where Ashley was. I didn't hesitate and jumped up inside of it, being as quiet as I could. They better not have hurt my Ash. As I crawled through the vent, I could hear Kylie talking to Ash, more like mocking her. "Do you actually think that boy loves you?" I heard her yell, and I could see them through a hole now. Ash looked terrible, no offence.

"He doesn't…no matter what he says he doesn't love you sweetie."

The fact that Kylie had the nerve to call her sweetie pissed me off. I was right above her now, stopping and scanning how many people were in the room. To my amazement, they were all girls, none had guns or knives either. Kylie was pacing around Ash, and I guess I was wrong, she had a knife in her hand, and it had blood on it. Ash's stomach also had blood on it, but her dress was covering up whatever they had done. I needed to do something fast. It was as if Ashley heard me in the vent, cause I saw her eyes dark to exactly where I was, but they quickly looked away so Kylie wouldn't know.

"Now."

I whispered it to myself before I pushed the vent open, sending myself flying onto the ground, but landing on my feet like a cat. I didn't waste any time. Before Kylie could do anything, I grabbed the knife from her hand and pushed her on the ground. The other ladies started after me, but I quickly dodged them and made it to Ashley, who looked tired and drugged up. "Ash, im so sorry this happened, we're getting out of here." I whispered to her, she only nodded. What did they do to my baby?

"I'm gunna take the tape off, alright?"

"..Okay…"

I pryed the tape off, trying to be as gentle as I could, but I don't even think she noticed. "Ready to get outa here?" I asked her, but she pointed to her stomach. I paused for a second, seeing that the cloth from her dress wasn't really there anymore, but instead replaced by dry blood. "What did they do…" I trailed off when I saw that they had re-cut the words Bob had carved into her stomach. Tears came to my eyes and I hugged her gently, hating so much to see her in pain.

"I'll get you out..i promise…"

As if on cue, Darry burst through the door with his fists up, ready for anything to face him. He stopped when he saw me, then reached down and grabbed me, hugging me tightly. "Soda…" he said, trailing off, but I shook my head and pointed to Ashley. "She needs help…" I choked out, and he nodded, and Two-Bit and Steve entered the room with knives. Darry nodded at them, "Get Ash to the hospital, be very gentle." He said sternly, and they nodded then looked over at Ash, who was quickly slipping away. I ran to her and reached down and touched her face, making her open her eyes. "Soda…" she whispered, I shushed her and kissed her cheek. "Steve and Two are gunna take you to the hospital alright? I'll be there as soon as I can." I said to her, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Okay…I love you Soda…"

"Love you too Ashley."

I smiled to her one last time before Steve lifted her up _very _gently, and they walked outside. I looked at Darry, "How did you find us?" I asked, watching as the Greasers grabbed Tom and Kylie and jerked them outside. Darry shook his head, "It don't matter…lets get you to the hospital." Again as if on cue, my body collapsed in pain from the whipping. Darry caught me before I fell on the ground luckily, and my vision was starting to get blurry. "Stay in there Soda…" was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 34-Up to You**

**Ash P.O.V**

I woke up with bright lights everywhere.

I tried to focus on what was in front of me, but my head started spinning and someone pushed me down lightly. "Slow down there Ashley." I heard Darry's voice say, and my eyes finally adjusted to the lights. I saw Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Pony and Johnny all standing at the end of my bed, smiling at me. "Oh, hey guys." I said, my throat hurting when I did so. I did not feel very hot right now. "Ash?" I knew that voice, I turned around and smiled a little when I saw Soda at the right side of my bed. I reached over and hugged him tightly, he groaned and I pulled back. "Sorry!" I was already sick of my voice sounding like this. I suddenly noticed the pain look on Sodapop's face, and it hurt me inside. What happened to my Soda? "Soda…what happened?" I asked him quietly, and he looked over at Darry, who came over beside him. "We can talk about it later. Thank God you woke up." He said, changing the subject quickly. Johnny nodded, "Yeah they drugged you up real good." I frowned at that lovely thought, trying hard to remember what happened last.

"They're in jail."

"Who?"

Everyone gave me a confused look, like I was crazy. "Your parents…and the people that helped them." Ponyboy said slowly, and I looked at Soda confused. "What is he talking about?" I asked, and apparently that panicked everyone in the room. Two-Bit looked at Steve, who looked at Darry who looked back at Sodapop, while Pony and Johnny were staring at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked, getting even more confused. I didn't remember anything about my parents anywhere, and Soda got up from his chair and started to walk out the door. "Im gunna find the doctor." He announced, and just as he left Sammy came running in happily.

"Ashlwey!"

He jumped in my bed and hugged me tightly, I smiled weakly and hugged him back. "I missed you!" he said loudly, smiling big up at me. "I missed you too buddy." I said to him, and I noticed as I lifted my arm up, that there was black and blue spots everywhere. Was that from the drugs that apparently my parents injected in me or something? I shrugged it off as nothing and smiled as Sammy got down from the bed and handed me a card. "I made this for you and Soda." He said, giving one to me.

"Thanks Sammy."

I opened it slowly, pain in my arms, I tried to hide it though. Sammy's card was really colorful, with a big "Get well soon" on it. I smiled and hugged him again, "I love you Sammy." I said, he smiled his little kid smile and hugged me back. "Love you too Ashlwey." He said, and Soda and the doctor came in. It was a really old doctor, about 60 or so, came over to me and smiled gently. "See you woke up. I'll give you the 411 on whats going on." Apparently Sammy wasn't aloud to hear this, cause Two-Bit grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room.

"Okay, lets start with the drugs that were injected into you."

I completely zoned out on everything he said after that, he was just listing a bunch of drugs and crap. "Okay?" he said suddenly, I just nodded, but I think Sodapop knew I wasn't paying attention this whole time. The doctor walked to the other side of my bed and checked my pulse. "So Sodapop also told me you don't remember anything that happened?" he asked, and I nodded. "I have no clue what these guys are talking about." I answered, and he nodded then turned to Soda and Darry. "I will speak to you two in the hallway." They followed him out, but not before Soda smiled back at me. I smiled back even though I was super confused.

"Soooo…"

I almost laughed at Steve's randomness, but I couldn't find it in my gut. "So…hows it going?" I asked, leaning back on my pillow, suddenly really tired. Steve shrugged, "Oh ya know…the usual. How bout you Pony?" he asked, looking over at the blonde haired boy. Pony was zoned out though, and Johnny snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "What?" he asked, looking around panickly. I smiled, "Hows it going?" I asked again, he shrugged. "Alright." He said shortly.

"Oh."

"How bout you Johnnycakes?"

The skinny little boy smiled a little bit, "Pretty good." He answered and I smiled, knowing his life usually wasn't so good all the time at home. "That's good." I said, not really knowing what else to say. Soda and Darry came back in with worried looks on their faces.

**Soda P.O.V**

The doctor gave us a weird look when we entered the hallway.

"She doesn't seem to remember any of what has happened."

I nodded, starting to get a little worried about Ash. "Or she just chooses to not remember." He added, making me confused. "What?" I asked him, and he looked over at me. "Some people, when they have experience something they want to forget, tell their minds that that's not a good memory, so their brain basically deletes the memory." He explained to us, and I didn't know what to make of this. "So should we tell her what happened?" I asked curiously, and he shrugged. "Its up to you." why was it always up to me?

"What do you wanna do?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 35-Dream**

**Ash P.O.V**

Soda walked into my room alone.

"You feeling alright?"

I shrugged, "Im good. You look a little worried though." I asked, getting a little worried. Soda smiled at me to reassure me. "Nah, Im just glad your awake." He said, sitting down on the chair next to the hospital bed. "You sure?" I asked, and he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about yesterday?"

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Soda put his hands over mine and shrugged. "We just…I don't know, I really wish you would remember." He stated, making me feel guilty that I didn't. "Im sorry, I really am trying Sodapop… I just cant remember anything." I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated that I couldn't remember something I was supposed to remember. Soda took my hands and looked me in the eye. "Ash…do you want me to tell you what happened?" he asked, and I sat there in silence for a while.

"Yes."

Soda gulped before opening his mouth and telling me everything.

**Sammy P.O.V**

Me and Two-Bit were eating in the cafeteria.

I had a cheeseburger and fries, and Two-Bit had ribs and a beer. "Two-Bit?" I asked him after I swallowed my last fry. Two-Bit looked up at me, "Yeah Sammy?" he answered, and I sat up a little in my seat. "I had a dream the other night." Two-Bit looked up at me curiously. "Oh? What bout?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Ashwey and Sodapop."

Two-Bit was interested now, sitting up and putting his elbows on the table. "You wanna tell me?" he asked, and I nodded. "Sure. It started like…Ashwey was rubbing her tummy, and then Sodapop walked in and said something weird. I didn't hear what he said, but it made Ashwey smile." I said, picking at my cheeseburger, wondering if I should eat it. Two-Bit was surprised, and he even smiled a little. "Oh." Was all he said.

**Two-Bit P.O.V**

After Sammy told me his dream, I knew the future was bright.

When he was done eating we walked back up to Ash's room, seeing her and Soda inside. First thing I noticed was that Ash looked like she had been crying, but she smiled when we walked in. "Hey Sammy." She said, hugging her little brother tightly. "Hi Ashwey!" he said happily, letting go of her and smiling big. I was grinning like an idiot, still thinking of Sammy's dream. Soda looked at me weird, "What are you smiling about?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"Oh nothing dear Soda."

He gave me a confused look, but I just kept smiling and sat down on a chair. "Who wants to watch tv?" I asked, grabbing the remote and flicking it on. Soda smiled a little and when Sammy was zoned out on the show we were watching, I leaned over to Sodapop. "Did you tell her?" I asked him quietly, and he nodded. "Yeah…she took it a lot better then I thought, but she still cried a little." he informed me, and I nodded.

"Nice."

Soda smiled and leaned back in his chair, holding Ash's hand tightly. I sighed happily and kicked my shoes off, making Sammy pulg his nose. "Ewww Two-Bit!" he said loudly, making all of us laugh. "They don't smell that bad!" I protested, smiling and laughing with them. "Yeah, that's gross man." Soda said, playfully shoving my head and laughing. "Shut up." I said, turning my attention back to Mickey Mouse.

Darry walked in with Steve suddenly, and sat down beside me. "Jeez Two-Bit, get your socks back on." Steve said grinning, running away after I tried to shove my feet in his face. I laughed and Darry sighed, making all of us turn to him in question. "Im glad all of this shit is over with." He said, running his hand threw his greasy hair. Ash nodded, "No kidding." She mumbled, and Soda smiled at all of us. "We can go home as soon as Ashley is feeling better." He said, and I looked at Ash.

"Get better soon so I can go home!"

She tried to throw a pillow at me, but failed miserably. I laughed and she pouted, making everyone else laugh. "Jerk." Ash said, laying her head back on the pillow she had left. i just smiled and leaned back in my chair.

**Soda P.O.V**

Ash seemed to be doing alright.

She wasn't freaking out like I thought she would, she was pretty chilled out. I loved seeing her smile and laugh along with everyone else, it made me smile on the inside too. Once in a while you could see the darkness and tiredness in her eyes, but she ignored it and kept smiling. The guys said they should probably leave, but I wanted to stay with my wife.

"You sure you wanna stay? You need sleep."

I smiled at Ash and shook my head. "Nah, I'd rather be here with you." I said, smiling and leaning my head back in the chair. Ash smiled at me, "Your amazing you know that?"

"I know."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 36-Confrontation**

**Ash P.O.V**

I was so happy to see everyone.

They were all smiling, laughing and just having a good time. Plus it was almost time for me to get out of the hospital. Soda handed me my jacket, I smiled and thanked him. "Thanks Soda, Im so glad to get out of here." I said, making him smile. "Me too." He answered as we walked out of my room, and down the hallway to the nurse at the desk. "You ready to check out?" she asked, and I nodded happily. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room around the corner. "Sign here." She handed me and Sodapop a paper, and I quickly signed with the pen, wanting to get out of here.

"Lets go home."

I smiled at Soda and grabbed his hand as we walked towards the guys, who were also smiling. The last few weeks had been good, we had all got a whole lot closer. Sammy ran to me and hugged me, making me groan a little but I hugged him back anyway. Ponyboy and Johnny were grinning as Sammy ran to them, them having got really close, and started walking out the front door. "This way guys." Darry said, opening the door for us and leading us to the truck. It was so nice to see that thing again.

"Hop in."

"Shotgun!"

I jogged over and jumped in, Soda smiling and following me, and Two-Bit pouted. "How come they get the front?" he whined, making me smirk. "Cause we're kooler than you." I said back, making him cross his arms and look out the window. I laughed and turned forward, seeing Darry get in and start the old truck. He turned the radio on, and whatta know, our wedding song was on. I got kinda a sad feeling, remembering what happened that day, but Soda brought his hand over mine and I felt alright again. I had gone soft these past few weeks.

After a few minutes of driving, we were finally home. I stared at the house for a while, just remembering when I first stepped foot in it. "You ready?" Soda asked, smiling at me. I smiled back and he helped me out, and we walked up the steps to the front door. "Home sweet home for now." He said as we walked in the hallway, and I smiled at all the pictures hung up on the walls. Right before I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a new picture, of me and Sodapop. We were on the swings, laughing as Soda had his arms around me. That made me wanna cry, but I smiled on the outside, and Sodapop came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You happy to be home?"

"You have no idea."

He laughed lightly and I fell onto the couch, sighing heavily and closing my eyes. I felt someone sit down next to me, I thought it was Soda, so I opened my eyes, only to see Two-Bit sitting there staring at me. "What?" I asked, and he shrugged and grinned. "I don't know…" he answered, I couldn't help but smile at him. "Whatever." I said as he turned on the tv, and I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Who would that be? Darry walked quickly threw the hallway, and everyone in the house stood up, and Johnny and Pony stood behind Darry as he opened the door. "…Hi?" he asked, and I ran over to where he was standing, trying to get a look at the person who was at the door. Soda came too, pushing me behind him when we saw who it was. Kyle, one of Bob's friends.i was shocked.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Darry about slammed the door in his face, but I stopped him right before he could. "Wait and see what he has to say." I said, looking at everyone. Soda looked concered, he still stepped in front of me, even though he was still recovering from his injuries as well. Kyle gulped, and stepped down on one of the steps.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

I knew the guys were gunna make him admit to guilt. He looked really nervous, and he was even sweating a little. "For…everything the Socs did to you. You guys didn't deserve a bit of it, it wasn't fair that all this bad shit happened to you." he said, finally getting it out. I took a few seconds to let that set in, and I looked at Soda, not knowing what to say. "Okay…" Pony said awkwardly, and I wanted to laugh, but I new it wasn't the right time.

"Well..thanks?"

Kyle nodded at me, and I could tell he wasn't so nervous now. Darry had that stone look on his face, and I could tell he didn't like this situation. "Okay, now that you've said your apologizes, you can leave now."  
he ordered, and Kyle quickly nodded and turned around. He got in his mustang, and sped off down the road. "Well that wasn't random at all." I said when he shut the door. Soda nodded, calming down a little bit and going up the stairs. "Ashley, can we talk up here?" he asked, I nodded and followed him up the stairs and to his room.

"Whats going on?"

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to be alone with you." I smiled at that, walking over to him and helping him lay down, since his back was still in pretty bad shape. He sighed peacefully when I layed down next to him, and he wrapped an arm around me and held me to his chest. "Alone at last." Sodapop said, kissing my cheek lightly. I smiled, "I know." I answered, just taking in the moment. "You know, we never did go on our honeymoon." He said suddenly, grinning at me. I knew that look he had on his face.

"What did you have in mind?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 37-Swings**

**Soda P.O.V**

Right after I had told Darry the situation, we left.

I couldn't stop smiling at Ashley, who was confused but she kept smiling back at me. "Your gunna love where we're going." I told her, getting more excited when I drove up the hill on the gravel road. Ash smiled, "Okay…"she answered, laughing a bit. I could tell she was nervous, but I also knew that she trusted me. "Almost there." I said, driving up to a small house in the country. I parked quickly and helped her out of the car, she was smiling at me big.

"Its beautiful here."

"This was where we used to come with our parents."

Ash's face got a little sad, but I smiled and grabbed both of her hands. "But lets not think about that, this is our place for the next few days." I said, kissing her lips lightly. Ash smiled, then something caught her eyes. "Is that a swing?!" she asked, running over to the big tree with the swing attached to it. I smiled and followed her to the swing, she was smiling like a little kid. "Will you push me?" Ash asked me sweetly, flashing me a smile and I grinned back and walked over behind her. "Anytime." I answered, pushing her high into the air. Ashley laughed, "Not so high!" I laughed and pushed her even higher, making her laugh harder.

"Soda!"

"Ashley!"

I laughed and grabbed the ropes, stopping her immediately. She looked at me confused, I just kept smiling and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the wind flow through her hair. "You have no idea how beautiful you are right now." I said to her, leaning my head on hers. Ash smiled a little bit, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a few minutes, I looked off into the fields, remembering all the memories we made here. "We used to come here all the time," I said thoughtfully, "Mom and Dad always used to come here." I added, looking down at Ash's expression.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

I smiled at her, "I wanted to make another good memory here." I said, she smiled and leaned her head more into my shoulder. "I love you Sodapop." She whispered to me, her hot breath going against my skin. "I love you too Ashley." I replied back, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were so pretty it almost hurt. I then remembered that we were married, I didn't know how I forgot. "Ash, is it bad that I almost forgot we were married?" I asked her. Ashley laughed, "No, I almost forgot too." She answered, I sighed in relief.

Ashley couldn't stop smiling, neither could I, and I stared into her eyes for the longest time. "Your eyes are so pretty Soda." Ashley said thoughtfully, I leaned towards her lips more. "Yours are prettier." I replied, making her smile and shake her head. "No their not." She protested, but I surprised her and lifted her up in my arms. "Soda!" she yelped, laughing as I kissed her cheek.

"Yes Ashley?"

She just smiled up at me, "Your amazing." She said, I just smiled back at her, and walked inside the cabin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 38- As Long As You Love Me **

**Soda P.O.V**

After 4 days in the open, we headed home.

I had had an amazing time with my wife, I loved and cherished every second of it. Ash smiled at me as I helped her in the truck, shutting the door and running to the drivers seat. "This was one of the best days of my life." She stated, I grinned at her. "Me too, I wonder if anyone missed us." I replied, Ash shrugged and smiled. "Don't know…I guess we'll find out!" I started the truck and started driving out of the field. As much as I was gunna miss this place, I couldn't wait to get home.

"Are we there yet?"

I smiled at Ash's winy little kid voice, she pouted at my answer. "Nope." I laughed when she crossed her arms and pretended to look mad. "What other impersonations can you do?" I joked, but she took it seriously and thought for a second. "This is Darry," Ash said, then made her face turn into a half smile, half tough looking. That made me laugh again, and she continued on. "Steve," was the next one, that one looked a lot like his actual face.

She went on and on until she reached me, and she had to think for a long time. "I don't know how to do you." Ashley said, and I looked over at her. "Why not?" I asked curiously, she smiled and shrugged. "I cant make your smile or your eyes." Was her answer, making me smile. "You don't have to do my face, cause Im already right beside you, always will be." I replied, making her smile and blush. I loved it when I made her blush. I looked back at the road, giving her time to calm down.

"Soda?"

"Yes?"

Ash smiled at me, looking out the window at the light frost on the trees. "Is everything gunna be okay now?" she asked, it surprised me a little. We hadn't really talked about what had happened. But I gave her my honest answer. "We'll be fine as long as we're together." I answered to her, being completely honest. We could make it through anything as long as we love each other. Ash smiled big and blushed some more, "I agree." She replied, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it tight.

"I love you Soda."

"I love you too Ash."

I looked back on the road to see our house, making me smile even more. "Home sweet home." I stated, making Ashley get excited and look out the window to see Pony and Johnnycakes on the front steps, waving at us. I drove faster and pulled up on the curve, jumping out as Pony came running to us. "I missed you guys!" he said and hugged me then Ash. Johnny just smiled at us, I smiled back and we headed inside. "We're home guys!" I yelled through the house, getting response by being tackled to the ground by Two-Bit and Steve. "Sodapop!" They yelled in my ear, I couldn't help but smile though, I missed these guys. "Nice to see you too." I said as they helped me up off the ground. Two-Bit- grinned at me, "How are ya?" he asked, I smiled.

"Really good."

"Well good for you!"

I laughed and heard big footsteps around the corner, I knew it was Darry. "Hey kid brother." He greeted me smiling, I smiled and gave him a hug. "Never go on a trip again, Ponyboy was crazy the whole time." He groaned, making me laugh again. "I bet." I answered, sitting down at the table while Two-Bit and Steve went to bug Ash. Darry sat down too and looked over at me. "So was it good? Did she like it?" he questioned, I smiled big. "She loved it. So did I." I replied, thinking of all the great times we had in our 4 days at the cabin.

"Well that's good…maybe I should let Johnny and Pony stay there sometime."

"I think they'd like that."

We smiled at each other and Ash came in the room with Two-Bit and Steve right behind her, grinning. "These guys bugging you Ashley?" Darry asked, standing up and looking at them. Ash gave him a look that said "You have no idea." I shook my head at the guys, they just smiled. "Extremly." Ashley said, Darry cracked his knuckles and the guys got scared looks on their faces. "I'll give you a head start." He said, they bolted off into the living room with Darry following them.

"Thank God their gone."

I laughed as Ash sat down across from me, I smiled at her. She smiled back and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "I just realized how tired I am." Ash said, yawing a little bit. I nodded, "Me too…Im going to bed early tonight." I said, she nodded in agreement. "Me too." I smiled and got up and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down to her cheek, kissing it softly, smiling at her. "You glad to be home?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah…but I kinda miss that cabin." She said, I had to agree with her. It was so peaceful there.

"Ewwww!"

Steve and Two-Bit stuck their heads through the doorway, sticking their tongues out at us. "No PDA in the house!" Two-Bit said, before Darry grabbed them both and drug them back into the living room.

"Its good to be home."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38- As Long As You Love Me **

**Soda P.O.V**

After 4 days in the open, we headed home.

I had had an amazing time with my wife, I loved and cherished every second of it. Ash smiled at me as I helped her in the truck, shutting the door and running to the drivers seat. "This was one of the best days of my life." She stated, I grinned at her. "Me too, I wonder if anyone missed us." I replied, Ash shrugged and smiled. "Don't know…I guess we'll find out!" I started the truck and started driving out of the field. As much as I was gunna miss this place, I couldn't wait to get home.

"Are we there yet?"

I smiled at Ash's winy little kid voice, she pouted at my answer. "Nope." I laughed when she crossed her arms and pretended to look mad. "What other impersonations can you do?" I joked, but she took it seriously and thought for a second. "This is Darry," Ash said, then made her face turn into a half smile, half tough looking. That made me laugh again, and she continued on. "Steve," was the next one, that one looked a lot like his actual face.

She went on and on until she reached me, and she had to think for a long time. "I don't know how to do you." Ashley said, and I looked over at her. "Why not?" I asked curiously, she smiled and shrugged. "I cant make your smile or your eyes." Was her answer, making me smile. "You don't have to do my face, cause Im already right beside you, always will be." I replied, making her smile and blush. I loved it when I made her blush. I looked back at the road, giving her time to calm down.

"Soda?"

"Yes?"

Ash smiled at me, looking out the window at the light frost on the trees. "Is everything gunna be okay now?" she asked, it surprised me a little. We hadn't really talked about what had happened. But I gave her my honest answer. "We'll be fine as long as we're together." I answered to her, being completely honest. We could make it through anything as long as we love each other. Ash smiled big and blushed some more, "I agree." She replied, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it tight.

"I love you Soda."

"I love you too Ash."

I looked back on the road to see our house, making me smile even more. "Home sweet home." I stated, making Ashley get excited and look out the window to see Pony and Johnnycakes on the front steps, waving at us. I drove faster and pulled up on the curve, jumping out as Pony came running to us. "I missed you guys!" he said and hugged me then Ash. Johnny just smiled at us, I smiled back and we headed inside. "We're home guys!" I yelled through the house, getting response by being tackled to the ground by Two-Bit and Steve. "Sodapop!" They yelled in my ear, I couldn't help but smile though, I missed these guys. "Nice to see you too." I said as they helped me up off the ground. Two-Bit- grinned at me, "How are ya?" he asked, I smiled.

"Really good."

"Well good for you!"

I laughed and heard big footsteps around the corner, I knew it was Darry. "Hey kid brother." He greeted me smiling, I smiled and gave him a hug. "Never go on a trip again, Ponyboy was crazy the whole time." He groaned, making me laugh again. "I bet." I answered, sitting down at the table while Two-Bit and Steve went to bug Ash. Darry sat down too and looked over at me. "So was it good? Did she like it?" he questioned, I smiled big. "She loved it. So did I." I replied, thinking of all the great times we had in our 4 days at the cabin.

"Well that's good…maybe I should let Johnny and Pony stay there sometime."

"I think they'd like that."

We smiled at each other and Ash came in the room with Two-Bit and Steve right behind her, grinning. "These guys bugging you Ashley?" Darry asked, standing up and looking at them. Ash gave him a look that said "You have no idea." I shook my head at the guys, they just smiled. "Extremly." Ashley said, Darry cracked his knuckles and the guys got scared looks on their faces. "I'll give you a head start." He said, they bolted off into the living room with Darry following them.

"Thank God their gone."

I laughed as Ash sat down across from me, I smiled at her. She smiled back and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "I just realized how tired I am." Ash said, yawing a little bit. I nodded, "Me too…Im going to bed early tonight." I said, she nodded in agreement. "Me too." I smiled and got up and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down to her cheek, kissing it softly, smiling at her. "You glad to be home?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah…but I kinda miss that cabin." She said, I had to agree with her. It was so peaceful there.

"Ewwww!"

Steve and Two-Bit stuck their heads through the doorway, sticking their tongues out at us. "No PDA in the house!" Two-Bit said, before Darry grabbed them both and drug them back into the living room.

"Its good to be home."

**Chapter 39-Oh My Gursh**

**Ash P.O.V**

I woke up feeling like I was gunna throw up.

I ran to the bathroom quickly, just making to the toilet where I threw up. What the hellll? I thought as I wiped my mouth. Before I could think clearly, another wave came up, I threw up yet again. That was when Sodapop woke up, leaning down beside me with a panicked look on his face. "Ash, are you okay?" he asked me, but I was unable to answer. I suddenly felt very weak, I couldn't even support my own weight and I almost fell if Soda hadn't been there.

"Ashley!"

He caught me in his arms, I laid there for a few minutes, letting my consciousness come back. I was really dizzy too, this was not good at all. Soda had a scared look on his face as I pointed back to the bed.  
"I'm gunna lift you up alright?" he asked, I nodded smally and he picked me up bridal style. I never thought I would be so glad to be in that bed. My head fell limply on the pillows, Sodapop covered me with blankets, then kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be right back, okay babe?" he said softly into my ear, I nodded as he walked out the door.

**Soda P.O.V**

"Darry?"

I walked into the kitchen to see Darry and Pony sitting at the table eating breakfast. Darry looked up from his paper and smiled at me a little bit. "Morning Sodapop." He slowly said, reading my expression and getting up from the table. "Its Ashley… come on." I said, motioning him upstairs. Him and Ponyboy both followed me into our bedroom, where Ash was laying in the bed. "I think she's sick or something." I told him, "She threw up twice." I ended, he walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"She doesn't have a fever…"

Ashley's eyes fluttered open softly, looking at Darry confused. "Its just Darry sweetie," I said to her, walking over and brushing the hair out of her face. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Darry frowned, "I don't see anything wrong with her…I guess we'll have to wait a day and see." He finished, standing up and looking at me. "Just keep those blankets on her, if she does have a fever I cant feel, that'll break it." I nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving me and Ponyboy. I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me.

"I'll be down in a bit okay?"

"Okay."

He ran out of the room and I sat beside Ash on the bed. "Don't worry Ashley, you'll be better soon." I assured her, smiling down at her then kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in a bit." I said, standing up and going downstairs.

**Ashley P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything.

Soda still wasn't back, so I got up and walked into the bathroom. I had to figure out what was wrong with me. I looked around for any medicine or something. As I opened a cupboard, something fell out and I picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. Why would- oh yeah, this used to be Soda's mom and dad's room. I looked at it for a moment,then thought. Could I be pregnant? The thought scared me at the moment, but I had to try it.

After a few minutes, it was finally done.

I nearly dropped the stick.

**Soda P.O.V**

Ashley came down the stairs as soon as I was walking up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to watch TV."

I smiled and laughed a little, then helped her down the stairs. She looked a little nervous to me for some reason. The guys greeted her when we walked in the living room, she laid down on the couch and smiled smally at me. "Thanks." Ash whispered to me, I smiled and kissed her head. "Don't worry about it." I smiled down at her, then Two-Bit scoffed. "Get a room!" he yelled, I glared at him as they laughed.

"Shut up Keith."

He glared back at me and I walked out of the room up to me and Ashley's bedroom. I sighed and laid on the bed for a few minutes, just thinking what could be wrong with Ash. Is it just the flu? Is it something worse? A thought was in the back of my head, but I didn't think it was real.

Could she be pregnant?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 40-Confessions**

**Ashley P.O.V**

I slept all day long, not waking up once.

When I did wake up, I was super hungry, I got up quickly when I heard my stomach growl loudly. Ponyboy and Johnny were in the living room with me, both of them following me into the kitchen. "Im so hungry." I said, opening the fridge up and looking for anything edible. I spotted Two-Bit's chocolate cake in the back, I grinned and grabbed it.

"I'd be hungry too if I slept all day."

I smiled at Johnny's comment and set the cake on the table, sitting down and digging in. Within 5 minutes I had eaten the _entire _cake. I hadn't realized it until I saw the looks on Pony and Johnny's faces. "How-what-how?" Pony tried to say, looking at the empty plate. I surprisingly found myself still hungry. "Wheres Soda at?" I asked Pony, getting up and looking around the kitchen for more food. How could I still be hungry?

"Jeez, didn't know you were so hungry Ash."

"Neither did I."

I found some eggs and decided to cook them. "Soda's at work, he thought you would be alright for the rest of the day."Pony answered my question I had earlier. I nodded and turn the stove on. Just then Two-Bit came in, looking like he just woke up, and walked to the fridge. "Johnny! Did you eat my cake?!" he turned to little Johnny, a crazy look on his face. "I did." I said, smiling at him. His face went from mad to surprised, "You did?" he asked, I nodded and turned back to my eggs. Two-Bit shook his head and sat down in a chair, looking at the empty plate on the table. It was then I remembered I was pregnant. I stopped what I was doing, standing there like an idiot, thinking. How was I going to tell Sodapop? I don't know if we were ready for this…

"You alright Ashley?"

I heard Johnny's soft voice calling to me, I turned around and faked a smile. "Yeah." I answered, turning back and going right back into my shock mode. I seriously couldn't believe this right now. I was pregnant with Soda's baby. I smiled at the image of Soda carrying a little baby in his hands. He would be such a great father. But I would have to tell him first. I sighed deeply and put the eggs on a plate, then sat beside Two-Bit at the table. They were all staring at me like I committed a crime or something.

"Hey Johnny."

I looked up at the sound of Dally's voice, Johnny smiled at him. He looked at me and got an amused look on his face. "Nice shirt." I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, remembering it was Soda's. "Thanks…" I said, and started to eat my eggs. Two-Bit held the plate up for everyone to see. "This lunatic ate my cake!" he yelled to Dally, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh get over it." I grumbled, he glared at me and looked at Dally again. "Go beat her up Dal!" Two-Bit said, but Dally shook his head.

"Nah, Darry and Soda would pound me to a pulp."

I smiled and continued eating my eggs, but giving Two a look. He stuck his tongue out at me, making me laugh. Dally sat across from me and raised his eyebrows. "How come your so hungry?" he asked me suspiciously. I shrugged, "Been sleeping all day." I answered, getting up and putting my dish in the sink. They were all looking at me weird, but Dally the most. "Okay…well I'm gunna go to the store to get more food." I said, walking out of the kitchen and grabbing a jacket.

"I'll come with you, Soda would kill us if we let you go by yourself."

Dally ran after me as I walked out the door. I didn't mind Dally that much, he was a pretty kool dude. Annoying sometimes, but still kool. We walked in silence the whole way there, not really sure what to say. Dally greeted some girl at the register when we got there, so I set off on my own. When am I gunna tell Soda? I had so many questions running through my head, I sighed and grabbed some pasta and put in the cart.

"Its on me today."

Dally scared the shivt outa me, I turned around and glared at him. "Don't do that again." I warned, he grinned and started walking along with me. "And your not paying." I said, getting some more chocolate cake mix for Two-Bit since I ate his other one. Dally shook his head, "No way I'm letting you pay, you're the pregnant woman." My jaw dropped and Dally smirked at me. How the hell could he know?! "What did you say?!" I asked him, my face a few inches away from his, glaring.

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

I stood there, not knowing what to do. I finally sighed, "Yes, I am…how could you tell?" I asked him, still not believing what happened. We walked forward a little more, and he shrugged. "I've been around enough pregnant people where I know what to look for." Was his answer, I nodded, though I didn't really understand. "Will you please not tell anyone? Like until I tell Sodapop?" I pleaded to him, he thought for a second before answering.

"Sure."

"Promise?"

He looked at me weird then sighed. "I promise." Dally finally said, I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks so much Dal." He gave me a crazy look when I let go of him, making me laugh. "Lets go check out." I said, pushing the cart forward. After Dally finally finished flirting with the clerk, he paid and we started our walk back to the house.

"So did you just find out today?"

"This morning."

Dally nodded and walked his normal slow pace. "I knew you guys did it on your honeymoon!" he exclaimed, I blushed madly and shook my head. "Your so sickminded Dally." I said, but he was still smiling. As we got closer to the house, I saw Sodapop's truck outside, and I got nervous. Dally patted me on the back and looked down at me. "Don't worry Ashley, it'll be fine." He said, I've never seen this side of Dally before.

"Thanks Dally."

We walked inside and the first person I saw was Soda.

Here it goes.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 41- I gotta tell you something…**

**Soda P.O.V**

I was full of relief when I saw Ashley walk in the room.

I smiled big and walked to give her a hug. "Feeling better I take it?" I asked her, smiling down at her beautiful dark eyes. She smiled but it wasn't a very happy smile, more like a nervous smile. "Everything alright?" I whispered in her ear, and that made her more nervous. "Can we talk upstairs?" Ash asked me, sliding her hand in mine. Now she made me nervous.

"Yeah."

I followed her upstairs to our bedroom, watched her shut the door and turn to me. Did she…did she not want to be together anymore? A million thoughts ran through my head, and I think it was showing that I was freaking out inside. Ash ran to the bed where I was sitting and took my hands. Here it comes. "I'm not breaking up with you Soda!" she said alarmed. I sighed deeply and kissed her cheek. "Thank God." I breathed, calming myself down and looking at her.

"So what did you wanna talk about then?"

Ashley bit her lip hard, it would've looked sexy except she had a scared look on her face. I squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath, then stood up. After pacing around the room for what seemed like forever, she turned away from me and took a deep breath.

"I'm….I'm pregnant."

I sat there for a moment, letting that sink in. Ashley was pregnant with my child. Ash turned around, tears in her eyes since I didn't respond right away. I ran to her, grabbing her and spinning her around in my arms. "That's great Ashley!" I almost yelled, smiling like theres no tomorrow. Ash smiled huge at me suddenly, tears of joy now coming out of her eyes. I brought her down after spinning her, and kissed her lips passionately. I was gunna be a dad. I couldn't believe it.

I set her down and broke the kiss, my hands on her waist tightly. Ash smiled at me, wiping her tears away. "You're gunna be a great dad." She whispered to me, I laughed and leaned my forehead against hers. "Your gunna be an amazing mother." I said back, grinning and kissing her lips once again. Ashley laughed and I wiped her last tears away.

"When did you find out?"

"Today."

I nodded happily, "That explains the throwing up…" she laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, that's why." She responded, I couldn't stop smiling. "Should we tell the guys?" I asked her, after she nodded I lifted her up and hugged her again. "This is the greatest day of my life." I said quietly, making Ashley smile as we ran down the stairs. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. "We have an announcement guys," I started, winking at Ash. She smiled back and i could tell I had everyone's attention.

"Ashley's pregnant."

They all started whooping and cheering, Steve giving me a huge hug. "That's awesome Sodapop!" he yelled, then gave Ash a hug tightly. "Careful Steve, don't break her." Two-Bit warned, grinning at me. he let go and smiled, "Sorry." I shook my head and looked around for Ponyboy, but he was no where to be found. Johnny came over to me and patted my shoulder. "He went on the porch." He informed me, I nodded. "Congrats by the way." He added smiling, I smiled back, "Thanks Johnnycakes." I replied, then walked out on the porch while everyone surrounded Ashley.

"Ponyboy?"

He looked up at me, I could see tears in his blue eyes, but he tried to hide him. "I'm happy for you man, I really am." I could tell he was partly telling the truth, but partly not. I walked beside him and leaned against the railing. "Pony, just cause Ash's pregnant doesn't mean I wont get to spend time with you." I said, reading his mind. My little brother wiped one of his falling tears off his face. "I know…" he started to say, I leaned down so I could see right in his eyes.

"Pony, seriously, I'm not gunna just forget about you cause I'm married and about to have a kid."

His eyes looked up at me, knowing I was telling the truth. I loved my brother, I wasn't gunna forget about him. I wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "You're my brother Ponyboy, I wont ever forget about you." I promised, he nodded into my shoulder. I smiled as I broke the hug, seeing him smile too. "Wanna go back inside?" I asked, he nodded and we got up and walked back inside. Pony walked over to Ashley and gave her a big hug. I smiled at him and saw Darry motioning me over.

"Congrats little buddy."

"Thanks Dar."

He smiled at me, actually smiled, and gave me a half hug. "But just a thought…how old is Ashley?" adrry whispered to me, and I felt my heart drop a little. It wasn't so much she was young to have a kid, mentally she would be fine I knew, but physically her body wasn't ready. "Your right Darry…" I trailed off quietly. "What if she isn't physically ready?" I asked him, and he shrugged and playfully shoved me. "Hey, lets not worry about that right now. We gotta celebrate!" he yelled, everyone cheered and we walked to the kitchen.

We celebrated for the rest of the day, having drinks and laughing. Sammy was so excited for the new baby. "Now I can have someone to play with that cant beat me up!" he exclaimed, making us all laugh. He hugged his sister tightly around the waist, she smiled and kissed his head. Tonight was a really good night. Soon it was time for everyone to leave though, except Johnny who was spending the night again. His parents were having a very bad fight. "Goodnight boys." We both said to them as they walked in Pony's room. They smiled at us and waved, we made our way to our own room. I was holding onto Ashley so tightly as we hopped in bed, my face beginning to hurt from smiling too much. That one thought still haunted my mind though. Ashley noticed as we laid there for a few minutes, she turned up and looked at me worriedly.

"Something on your mind babe?"

I shrugged, "Kinda…" I answered, making her curious and worried. "You don't want to have a kid." She whisper asked me, my eyes got big and I shook my head. "No no no, that's not it at all I just…Are you ready to have a kid?" I finally asked her, and she sat there for a second. "What do you mean?" Ash asked me, and I sat up a little straighter. "Well your so young ya know? Are you physically ready for a kid?" I explained, brushing a hair out of her face. Ashley sat there for a few minutes, just thinking about what I said. She took the covers off her body and lifted her shirt up a ways to see the writing she still had the scar from.

I couldn't stand the sight of it and had to look away. Ashley covered it back up and made me look at her. "Will you help me through it if I'm not ready?" she whispered to me, and I smiled at her and cupped her face in my hands. "Of course I will. I'll be there the whole time, making sure you have whatever you need." I assured her, and now she smiled and hugged me.

"I love you so much Sodapop Curtis."

I hugged her tighter and kissed her neck.

"I love you too Ashley."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 42-Take Care**

**Sodapop P.O.V**

We woke up to Darry yelling.

I burst up out of bed, wondering what was happening. Darry stormed into our room before I could open it. "We have to get you two out of here!" he yelled, Ashley woke up and jumped out of bed. "Why? Whats going on?!" she asked franticly. I was just as confused as she was. Darry looked pissed and sad when he looked between us.

"Someone is trying to attack us."

"Who?"

Darry shrugged, grabbing a suitcase and shoving random pieces of clothes in it. "Where are we going?!" I asked, trying to figure out what was happening. "That old church that Johnny and Pony stayed at…at least one of you is going there." he whispered, and I stopped him from what he was doing.

"What do you mean, one of us?"

Darry looked like he wanted to cry, which was very unusual. "Darry?" I asked again, and Ashley ran down stairs when she heard Johnny yell out. "Ash come back!" I yelled, running down the stairs to where she was. "Johnny!" Pony yelled, and we all ran into the living room. Johnny had been shot in the shoulder, and he was laying on the floor, clearly in pain.

"Oh no."

Ashley leaned down to Johnny, putting her hand on his wound. He cried out a little, but knew she was only trying to help him. Sammy came running into the room, a panicked look on his little face. "Ashley whats going on?" he asked, and I realized he didn't call her Ashwey like he usually does. Darry came into the room now, picked Sam up and held him close. "We have to get out of here, quickly!" he said, I went over and picked Johnny up carefully. "Don't worry Johnnycakes, you'll be alright." I tried to sooth him, but I don't think it was working. Apparently Two-Bit and Steve and Dally were here too, they were camped out right by the door.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?!"

"SHhh! You guys, get out now!"

Everyone kept saying that, but I didn't know where to go. Darry walked up to me, "Soda, listen to me carefully. You take Johnny to the hotel that mom and dad used to go to when we were little alright?" he commanded, I nodded and tried to find Ashley. She came up beside Darry, he looked at her next. "You and Pony go to the church, Pony knows where it is." Darry said, and I realized I wouldn't see my beautiful wife for a long time.

"Sodapop…"

I handed Johnny to Steve and hugged her so tightly I might make her explode. "Don't worry babe, we'll see each other soon I promise." I said to her, she didn't want me to let go. Tears were already falling from her face, and I wiped them away quickly. "Okay." She whispered to me, and it was time to go. I kissed her lips quickly, but passionately. "I love you, don't forget it." I whispered back to her, she nodded. "I love you too." Steve handed Johnny back to me, and all we heard was silence.

"Go!"

We all sprinted outside, where there was at least 4 cars sitting there. "We'll take the pickup, Ashley you take the car, Soda take the truck and you three take the other car." Darry ordered, Sammy still in his arms. I caught sight of Ponyboy, who looked panicked. He locked eyes with me and I smiled at him and nodded. He calmed a little bit and smiled back, then hopped in the car with Ashley.

"Lets go!"

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

Ashley looked freaked out to me.

She was still wiping some tears away every once in a while, and she was driving all over the road. "Ashley, calm down." I said quietly, she looked and at me and sighed. "Im sorry Pony." Ash apologized, I smiled. "Don't worry about it, I think everyones a little freaked out now." I replied, she nodded and drove a little faster.

Then I remembered Ashley was pregnant.

"Ash, you probably shouldn't be driving."

"Why not?"

I gave her a look and she still didn't get it. "You pregnant, remember?" I reminded her, and that killed her even more. More tears flowed down her face, she kept shaking her head and saying stuff under her breath. I felt really guilty. "Im so sorry Ashley, I know im not a very comforting person." I apologized, she just kept looking on the road and drove even faster. It was like she could feel that we were in serious danger.

"Wheres this church that we're going to?"

"About 5 miles away."

She nodded, I could tell she was trying to get her mind off of things. We were silent for a while, and we got to the turn to the church. "Right here," I said, "Stop the car behind those trees." I ordered, she did as told and we got out. "This is where you and Johnny stayed?" she asked me quietly as we walked inside. It looked exactly the same. I nodded, "Yeah. Its not so bad." I replied, wiping some dust off a bench thing.

"Its actually kinda nice."

I smiled a little and sat down on a chair. Ashley sat down on the "bed" and we sat there for a while. "Now what?" I asked her, she shrugged and got up and paced a bit. "Are we supposed to go get some food?" Ash asked me, and I remembered the money Darry gave me. He had given some to every group. "Oh yeah, Darry gave me this, we have to wait until tomorrow though." I informed her. She nodded and sat down again. What was I gunna do if she had a contraction or something?

"Ash…what are we gunna do for the baby?"

"I don't know Pony…"

She ran a hand through her hair and put her hand on her stomach. I could tell she was worried, and so was I to be honest. Here I was, sitting here with my brother's pregnant wife. What if I had a breakdown or something. "Pony, what-" she started, but then she grabbed her stomach hard. "Shit." I heard her hiss, she fell to the ground and my fear was recognized. Contractions.

"Ashley!"

I leaned down beside her and grabbed her hand tightly. Ashley had a pained look on her face, it looked like it hurt a ton. "It hurts Ponyboy." She whispered, barley able to talk. What do I do?! I nodded. "Don't worry Ashley, it'll be over soon." I didn't know what else to say. What would Soda do? Probably kiss her, but I wasn't going to do that. Ash looked like she wanted to punch her stomach, but she knew she couldn't. "What do I do Pony?!" she groaned to me, I just kept holding her hand tight.

"I don't know Ash… just breathe."

Apparently it was good advice, cause she didn't say anything again. I sat there for a long time, holding her hand trying to calm her down. About 45 minutes later, Ashley fell asleep. I was a little surprised, but I lifted her up carefully and laid her on the "bed". "Goodnight Ashley." I whispered to her. I smiled an laid down on the other bed thing, falling asleep quickly.

I just hoped everyone else was alright.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 43-Baby**

**Sodapop P.O.V**

We finally made it to the hotel.

After hours of driving on a lonely dirt road, we could see the hotel lights in the distance. Johnny hadn't even fallen asleep once, which I thought was pretty surprising. I pulled up to the hotel, memories flooding back to me. We both got out and I locked the pickup while Johnny went inside. "Room for 3 please." I heard him say softly, it amazed me that Johnny actually killed someone once. I came up beside him as the lady handed him a key.

"Room 6 is on the first left."

"Thanks."

She nodded as we walked up the stairs and opened the door to our room. It was actually a nice hotel, not a crappy one like the usual ones. Since we didn't have any other clothes or suitcases, I threw myself on the bed, sighing and wondering how long we would stay here.

"Soda?"

"Yeah Johnnycakes?"

He looked really nervous, and he sat down on the other bed. "How long do you think it will be until we see everyone?" he asked me, and I really didn't know how to answer that. What if it was a month before we saw them? A year?! " I don't know man…I hope soon." I answered, knowing I wasn't giving him much closure. Johnny nodded and we sat there in silence for a while.

"What if we never see them again?"

I think he was asking himself that, but It was loud enough that I could hear it. "Don't think like that man, we're gunna see them again, I promise." I said to him, he nodded and closed his eyes, tiredness taking over. I knew we would see them again…I just hoped it was really soon.

**Ashley P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Pony sleeping soundly.

I smiled a little and stood up, stretching my body and yawning. The first night hadn't been so bad, but it was pretty cold. Pony must've heard me and stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes. "Morning." He grumbled in his morning voice. I nodded as he stood up, and I heard both of our stomach's growl at the same time. We laughed and he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"Yes please!"

I grabbed my other jacket and threw it on, while Ponyboy hopped in the truck, in the drivers seat. I eyed him a bit, "Do you even have your permit?" I asked him, getting in the drivers seat cautiously. Pony grinned, "No, but I know how to drive, trust me." he answered, I shrugged and he started the engine. I was a little nervous, but I went with it since I couldn't really do anything about it.

"You are a good driver."

He grinned when I said that as we drove into town. No even could even suspect he didn't have a license. "Lets just go to the grocery store and get a bunch of stuff." I told him, he agreed and pulled into the parking lot. "How much money do we have anyway?" I asked him as we walked into the store. He shrugged, "Enough." I didn't know what that meant, but whatever. As Ponyboy got a cart, a little boy about 4 years old walked past me. He was so cute and small, with a huge smile plastered on his skinny face.

"Hi!"

I smiled down at him, "Hello." I responded, making him smile even bigger. He ran away back to his mom, who was laughing as he grabbed her legs. This made me smile. I stood there, smiling like an idiot for about 10 minutes before I realized Pony was calling my name and waving his hand in my face.

"What?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, still smiling. "I'm great actually." I answered, taking one last look at the little boy. I suddenly couldn't wait until I had our kid. Pony looked at me weird, but just shrugged. "Okay, lets go find something to eat." He said, I nodded and followed him. By the time we were almost done, the entire cart was almost full. I hoped we had enough money. Pony got some milk out of the fridge thing, and I watched him carefully. I realized I didn't know that much about him, at all.

"Hey Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats your favorite color?"

He looked at me weird, I just smiled back. He shrugged and put the milk in the cart. "Orange, mixed with some pink and yellow, kinda like a sunset ya know?" Pony said thoughtfully, looking over at me. I liked the way this kid thinks. I smiled, "I know, its really pretty, the sunset. I love it." I said, surprising him a bit. He smiled though, and nodded. We walked forward, continuing on our way to the checkout line.

"Favorite food?"

"Definitely not baloney."

I laughed and he handed me the money to pay the lady while he grabbed the bags. I only carried a few since I was prego, and we walked to the car slowly. It was kinda cold outside, just the wind made it colder. We put all the food in the back and hopped in. When Pony got in the drivers seat, he turned to me curiously. "Why were you asking all of those questions about me?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"Just wanted to get to know you, ya know, since we're gunna be spending a lot of time together and since you'll be babysitting our kid once in a while."

That made him grin, he started the engine and started driving again. "What are you gunna name it?" he asked me, I frowned. I hadn't really thought about it. "Hmm…I guess we'll have to think of that the next few days!" I exclaimed, he laughed and I began to think of good names. "Whats a good boy name?" I asked him, looking out the window.

"Uhhh Jerry?"

I laughed, Jerry was a weird name, I didn't really like it. "Jerry Curtis…" I said, still laughing, Ponyboy blushed and laughed with me. "Just a suggestion!" he said, shaking his head. I smiled and looked at he frost on the windows. I loved how frost looked on trees, there was just something about it that made it so pretty to me.

"This might sound weird…but I think Frost would be a good name."

Pony smiled his kiddish smile at me. "I don't think its weird. Can't be any weirder than Sodapop and Ponyboy." He replied, it was so true and it made me laugh. "That's true!" I said, he smiled and looked out the window. "Frost would be a good name, boy or a girl." Ponyboy said, talking to himself. I wondered if Darry was like him when he was younger…most likely not. I leaned my head against the window, rubbing my stomach gently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

We were pulling up to the church now, and Pony stopped the engine and turned to me. "Are you happy you got pregnant?" he asked me surprisingly. "Of course I am! At first I was worried cause I didn't know if Soda wanted it…but then when I knew he did I got even more happy." I explained to him. "Why do you ask?" I asked Pony, grabbing some groceries. He shrugged and smiled, "Just wondering." I eyed him suspiciously. Sometimes I wondered about that kid.

We walked into the church, bags in hand, talking about what we were gunna do about how cold it was in the church. "We could do into town again, but at night so people don't start to get suspicious." Ponyboy said, it amazed me how smart this kid was. I agreed, and laid down on the bed. I was super hungry so I leaned over and grabbed some juice and a box of crackers.

"Don't pregnant people have to eat like, a lot since they gotta feed the baby too?"

"Yeah, its great, cause I can eat as much as I want."

Pony laughed a bit, eating some chocolate that he got.

I wondered if everyone else was doing as good as us.

**Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story! Only about 6 or 7 more chapters left:,( haha but don't worry, the ending will be great!Please comment: ) oh yeah, and I guess its about 8 or 9 months since she became prego. Haha ENJOY!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heyy sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had soooo many basketball games and gotten home really late, so sorry about that**** Thanks to UnknownMonster,Sissymac, I love your comments : )ENJOY**

Soda P.O.V

I was worried.

Really worried.

It's been 9 months, I remembered this morning. Ash would have her baby any day now. I wanted to be with her when it happened so badly, but I didn't think that was going to happen. I was pacing back and forth now, waiting for a call from Darry to say everything was okay. That we could all go home and be together. Johnny was looking at me, thinking what I was thinking.

"I hope he calls."

"Who's chasing us anyway?!"

I ran a hand through my greased hair, not knowing that answer killed me. I don't even think Darry knew who was attacking us. Her parents were in jail, Bob was dead, and I was pretty sure we made peace with the Socs. I didn't have an idea who it could be.

**darry P.O.V**

I had to call the guys.

But I couldn't.

I knew someone was probably tracking us this very second. I was scared for Sammy. Scared for Ashley's baby, scared for Soda. Iwas scared for everyone. I sighed as Sammy shifted in my arms, sleeping silently. "You sure can sleep kid." I whispered, even though he couldn't hear me. Poor kid had seen more than kids his age should. And Ashley…she must've been one mentally tough girl to get through all of those years with her parents. I knew she wouldn't treat her baby like she had been treated.

"Darry?!"

I looked down to see Sammy woken up, a scared look on his face. "What is it Sam?" I asked him, holding him close. He looked confused. "I had a dream Ashley was in a bed…but she was holding a little baby in her hands. His bracelet said Frost on it." now I was a little confused, but then I smiled. "That's weird." I said, and that just made him more confused the way I was smiling.

"What does that mean?"

"You know Ashley's baby?"

That was all I had to say for him to understand. "Shes gunna havr her baby!" he cheered, jumping from my arms and dancing around the room. "This is great!" he yelled, running to me and pulling me up. I laughed and after dancing with him for a second, I heard a phone ring in the lobby. We both stopped dancing, and then our phone rang in our room. I ran over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

**Ashley P.O.V**

I woke up in a sweat.

It was happening. Right now. I was going to have Soda's baby right now. "Pony!" I yelled loudly, and he ran in from the other room. "What?!" he asked me, and I pointed to my stomach, hoping he got it. I felt something running down my leg, and I realized my water had broke. Pony got the message, and went white as a ghost. "I-I'll call Darry." He said, but then realized we didn't have a phone.

"We gotta go to the hospital!"

Pony looked frightened at all my yelling, but I was in so much pain right now. "Okay, lets get you to the car." I could tell this kid was about to have a mental breakdown, so I tried to calm myself down. I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Pony slowly got me up, my legs were shaking so bad I could barley walk. Pony finally just lifted me up, I didn't know he had that much strength. He laid me in the passenger seat gently, then ran over to the other side and started the car.

I was starting to get dizzy.

Why cant Soda be here? I needed him. Ponyboy was going about 85, and I was getting a little scared. What if we crashed? What if Pony and the baby died? The worst thoughts ran through my head, and I pushed them out. "Ponyboy…" I groaned, he looked over at me. "Hang in there Ash, we'll be there soon. I promise." Pony said to me, turning along the road into town. I merely nodded and grabbed my stomach. It hurt so bad, and I got an uneasy feeling in my gut. Maybe it was just the baby kicking or something.

"Almost there!"

After about 10 agonizing minutes, we were finally there. "We need help over here! She's gunna have a baby!" Pony yelled, and about 5 people came running over and helped me out of the truck. They put me in a wheelchair, and then wheeled me inside. "Ma'am, whats your name?" the guy asked me, trying to take my mind off of things. "Ashley Curtis." I hissed out, breathing hard now. Pony was holding my hand, and it felt exactly like Sodapop's.

"Pony…call Soda."

He nodded and ran off to a phone, I was left with a bunch of nurses. We were inside now, and a doctor ran over and looked at me. "Is she going into labor?" he asked, they nodded and he smiled at me. "We'll take care of you, don't worry." I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I restrained myself. I nodded and groaned at the pain. They wheeled my into a room, and lifted me up and put me on the bed.

"Wheres Pony?"

"That boy who drove you here?"

"Ashley!"

Ponyboy ran into the room, running to me and I grabbed his hand. "They're all coming Ash. They should be here soon." He said to me, I almost smiled but couldn't find the energy. "We need the doc over here!" one nurse yelled, and I looked up at Pony. "Would I be asking too much of you if I asked you to hold my hand through this if Soda cant make it?" I asked him breathlessly. He smiled and shook his hhead.

"Not at all."

I nodded and leaned my head back on the pillow. It was actually really comfy.

"Okay Ashley, on the count of 3, I want you to push okay?"

This was it!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 45-Frost Curtis**

**Sodapop P.O.V**

Would I make it?

Everything had been a blur the past few minutes, I barely knew what was happening. All I knew was that I was on my way to see my baby being born. If I made it that is. I was going about 95 on the highway, and I was pretty sure someone was about to call the cops.

"Slow down Soda!"

I only glanced at Johnny, seeing his bandaged shoulder. "When we get there, you go get yourself fixed up ya hear?" I said quickly, speeding past cars left and right. "Okay, but will you slow down a little? We won't make it to the hospital alive if you keep going so fast!" he protested, and I could see the hospital. "We're gunna make it!" I yelled happily, turning the curve and almost hitting the sign.

"Go Soda, I'll be fine!"

I jumped out of the car and ran inside, going to the front desk immediately. "What room is Ashley Curtis in?!" I asked the woman, and she pointed down the hall. "Room 145." She told me, I nodded slightly and burst into the room. "Ash?!" I asked, looking around through the blue dressed people. "Soda?!" I heard her yell, and then scream in pain. I saw Ponyboy's blonde hair and ran over to see her holding his hand.

"You take it from here Soda."

"Thank you Pony, thanks for taking care of her."

We smiled at each other and I turned my attention back to Ashley, who looked in serious pain. She was gripping my hand so tightly, but didn't care at all. "I didn't know if you would make it." My wife hissed at me through gritted teeth. I smiled, "I would _never _miss this."I said, kissing her head quickly. That seemed to calm her down a little and the doctor yelled, "Only a few more pushes!" that got me excited. It was so close to our baby being born.

"Ashley, your doing amazing! Keep it up, you can do it!"

The room was suddenly very bright it seemed, and I looked over at the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy!"

I smiled bigger than I could ever imagine at Ashley, who looked exhausted but happy. She pushed my arm, "Go get it." I heard her whisper. I slowly walked over to where the doctor was holding the baby, who was now clean. "Here you go." He handed me my baby boy, who seemed so light and fragile. I hoped I didn't drop him. I was holding a little life in my hands. A life we had created, and it felt amazing. His cheeks were rosy and his little hands were curled up in fists.

"Ashley…wanna see our baby boy?"

"Duh!"

I smiled huge and walked over to her, very gently handing her our baby. Ashley sat there for a moment, staring at him, then smiled. I even saw a few tears fall from her tired face. She must be exhausted. "Me and Ponyboy came up with a name." She said, getting me curious. "What is it?" I asked her, sitting on the bed.

"Frost."

Frost Curtis, I thought. I liked it, I liked it a lot. "I love that name." I told her, smiling again and kissing her lips. It felt so nice to have her lips on mine again. I didn't know if I would ever stop smiling. "Frost Curtis." I said outloud, gently rubbing his head. He was already so beautiful. I wanted to cry of happiness, but I just couldn't find the energy to do anything.

"Soda?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you. And Frost."

I smiled, kissing her yet again.

"I love you both."

We heard a door slam, and suddenly the whole gang was in here. "Lock the doors." Darry ordered, and started putting a bunch of desks and such over the door. "Whats going on Darry?" I asked him, still holding Ashley's hand. Darry had a panicked look on his strong face. "Who knew that Ashley has a lot more relatives than she thought? They want revenge too." He said, kind of explaining the situation. I was still confused though. I got up from the bed to shield my wife and baby. "They're here?!" I asked him, he nodded sadly. "They were the ones who chased us out." Darry explained, shoving more things in front of the door.

"We killed a few of them on our way here."

I looked over at Steve, who had spoke, and then at Darry again. "What are we gunna do? We cant let them get to Ashley and Frost!" I almost yelled, and his eyes got lighter. "Frost?" he whispered, walking over to the bed where Ash was. She smiled and handed the baby to him. Darry had a kindness on his face that I rarely ever saw. "Who's idea was it to name him Frost?" he joked, and we laughed lightly. The moment was interrupted by slamming noises from outside the door.

"What do they want from us?"

"Ashley."

I heard someone yell through the door, and I got very scared suddenly. I wasn't going to let them hurt my wife and baby. I was not going to let it happen. "They won't get her."I said with determination, walking over by the door so I was in front of it. "We'll help you Sodapop, don't worry." Two-Bit said, patting my shoulder.

"How long will this hold them?"

We got our answer when the door slammed down.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 46- Ashley P.O.V**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I had a basketball game-_- I have one Thursday and Friday too…so this will be a good and longish chapter: ) thanks for all the nice comments!: )**

"Get in front of her!"

Sodapop stepped in front of me while dozens of men came into the room, the worst thing was that we didn't even try to fight. The first thing we noticed was that they had guns. How nice. I was so scared, I didn't know what to think or do, the only thing I did know was that I had to protect Frost. I had to. All the men were at least 45, though one was about 16. They all had that same look that Tom did, and I hated it. I hadn't seen him in so long, it was a very unhappy feeling to see it again. I'm just glad the actual Tom was here.

"Is she Ashley?"

The lead guy in front, who looked like a freaking lumberjack, pointed to me with his gun. Soda had a panicked look on his face, and just as he opened his mouth but never got anything out, thanks to a nurse. "I-I am." What was she doing?! A small, short nurse stepped forward, a very frightened look on her face. The lumberjack smiled, showing off his gross and yellow teeth. "Tried to trick us eh? Thinking that you could disguise yourself as a nurse. Nice try." He spit out, and then stepped up and jerked the girl forward.

"Your coming with us girly."

"No wait!"

The lumberjack stopped when one of his men yelled out. The man, about 30 or 35 years old, came up to the girl and looked real close. "This aint her." He said to everyone, then looked around the room. His eyes set on me, he walked over, a gun in hand. My heart was beating loud as he made his way over, and I held Frost close to me. I would not let them hurt him. The man's feet were heavy and I was afraid the noise would wake up Frost, who had already fallen asleep. I could see all the gang tense up, but tried not to show it.

His face went right up to mine, he stared into my eyes. I could tell he was a stoner and a drinker by the glossy shine on his. Not exactly something I want around my new baby. His breath smelled like smoke, and his hand went up to Frost to touch him. No _fricken _way was I gunna let him touch _my _baby. I slapped his hand away roughly, and he looked a little startled. Then he got a mad look on his face as I glared a hole through his head. Suddenly a gun was up to my head, making my eyes go wide and I desperately tried to find Soda's eyes.

"Should we kill her now?"

"How do you know that's her?"

"I just know!"

Soda finally looked over at me, and I almost heard him screaming at the guy in his head. "Why are you guys going after her anyway?" Darry got the nerve to ask the guys. The lead one looked over at him, and he also had a gun to his head. "Don't you know what she has did?" he asked us, looking at all of us. What did I do?! "She lied to the police and caused him to go to prison. She deserves to die." He said simply when none of us answered.

"She did not!"

Everyone looked at me weird. I didn't know if I was supposed to talk or not, but I didn't care. "Didn't her parents beat her all the time?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with the nurse the lumberjack was holding. Why was she saying she was me? She didn't even know me. Or did she? "No that's what she lied about stupid!" the man pointing a gun to my head said. I knew he could pull the trigger anytime and I was full of lead.

"Well jeez…"

I don't think they liked my attitude very much. I should probably stop talking right now, judging by the looks on the guys faces. The guy was glaring at me so hard right now. I knew it was pretty stupid, but I glared right back at him. I was so mad at them right now. They almost ruined everything. It was going so well until they attacked us. Me and Sodapop were happy, the gang was happy, and I was pretty sure the baby would've been happy too. I hated them for ruining everything.

"Your right, that is her."

"You know what-"

Soda was the only one, I noticed, that didn't have a gun to his head. He nodded at me, I didn't know what that meant…he suddenly jumped forward, a switchblade almost magically appearing in his right hand. The nurse jumped out of the way while Soda tackled the lumberjack. "No Soda!" Darry and I both yelled. They could shoot him right now! Their men jumped forward, but one stopped them, a frustrated look on his face. "Don't shoot! We might hit Mitch!" he yelled at he rest. They lowered their guns sadly.

"Get off me!"

Sodapop had him though. His blade was up to Mitch's neck, and his legs were wrapped around so he couldn't get up. Sodapop had the most wild and maddest look on his face I've ever seen. "You shoot her I slit his throat." My husband threatened all of them. They didn't know what to do, Mitch must be their leader that gave them every order. The one still holding the gun to my head didn't know what to do either. He must be the second in charge, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Put the blade down kid."

"Put the gun down man."

Neither of them did though, and we stood there for a few minutes, everyone trying to decide what to do. Two-Bit spoke for the first time. "What, you guys cant do anything without your little Mitch?" he taunted them, the youngest one looked over at him. "Shut up Greaser." He hissed, and Steve and Two-Bit smiled at each other. "Its so true though. Look, they cant even point a gun right!" Steve said, making them even madder.

"Shut the-"

Boom!

The dude holding the gun to my head pointed it towards the ceiling, shooting a hole in the ceiling. It scared everyone out of their pants, especially me. Frost started crying. Everyone froze when he did, their eyes peering over to the now awake baby in my arms. "Shhh…" I tried to calm him down, but the bullet was so loud. I looked up to see Soda almost smiling at Frost, but it went away quickly. The man slowly walked over to me, and stared at the baby.

"Whats its name?"

I hesitated before saying,

"Frost."

He nodded, looking at the baby's already tanish face. I wondered if he would have Sodapop's eyes. I hoped he did. I smiled down at our baby, still proud of me and Soda. I almost had a panic attack when the man reached out his arm to touch him. I tensed for a moment, but then calmed down a little. I couldn't do anything to stop him, so I had no other choice.

"Whos the father?"

I didn't wanna answer that. "I cant tell you." I replied, shaking my head. He looked at me weird, "Why not?" he asked. Was he that stupid? "You're the enemy." I answered simply, looking over at the nurses huddled in the corner. They looked as scared as I felt. The guy's face softened a little for some reason. We were silent for a few minutes, once in a while a few grunts coming from Mitch, trying to wrestle away from Sodapop.

"Stop guys."

"W-What?"

The guy walked a few feet away from me. "Let um go." He said simply, putting his gun in his pocket. I was amazed. I hadn't even did anything, I thought we were dead meat. The other guys looked confused, but they did as they were told. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Soda…let him go, I swear he wont hurt anyone." He said to Soda, who slowly obeyed. He put his switchblade away and ran to my side, putting his hand on our baby.

"He okay?"

"He's fine."

Sodapo nodded and let out a breath, still keeping an eye on the guy.

"Sooo what now?"

We all looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what to do. Mitch shrugged, "We leave." He said, motioning for the others to follow him out the door. Most of them left, but the one guy stayed behind. "Ya know, it wasn't our idea." He said, and I looked at him confused. "Who was it then?" I asked him, cradling Frost in my arms.

"Your father..we visited him in prison."

I just nodded and looked down at the ground. The guy left and we were all left in silence, not even knowing what was going on at the moment. I wanted to cry, I wanted to smile, but I could do neither. "We gotta put an end to this." I said after many minutes of silence. The gang looked at me confused.

"How?"

"We kill him."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 47- We Can't**

**Ashley P.O.V**

It was the next day and I was having second thoughts.

Sodapop and the rest of the gang were in my room, just waiting until it was 12:00. That was when they would go to the prison. I was in a pretty good mood surprisingly, still holding my new baby in my arms. I still couldn't believe he was ours. All ours. Soda looked over and smiled at Frost, walking over and laying on the bed with me. His finger brushed Frost's softly, and I couldn't help but stare at the huge smile he had on his handsome face. I loved him soo much.

"Soda?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I whispered to him, smiling and blushing. He kissed my lips and smiled again. "I love you more." My husband said back to me, then looked down at our baby. "He is so perfect." I heard him whisper to himself, and I smiled. "Of course he is, he has your eyes." I said back, smiling down at Frost, who was staring up at us. Sodapop laughed his jolly laugh, and I smiled. It was so nice to just be here with my husband and son.

I wish it could stay like this forever.

Darry looked over at us, smiling slightly, but then it turned into a frown. "Time to go Soda." He announced, grabbing his jacket and throwing Sodapop his. I sighed softly and looked down at Frost, who looked up at me curiously. I wonder what he would be like. I was hoping he would be laid back like Soda, but strong like me. I already knew he would be a Greaser, so I didn't have to ask myself that question.

"We're leaving now. We'll be back really soon, I promise."

Soda smiled and kissed me then Frost, who made an attempt to smile up at him. This made Sodapop smile even more, and I gave him one last hug before he walked out the door, to kill my "dad." I suddenly got a little scared.

I didn't want Sodapop to be a killer.

I wish they wouldn't make him do it…they couldn't. Soda wouldn't do it. No way. I shook my head at the thought of Soda killing someone. Then I remembered Bob…I hadn't thought about him in a while. What he did to me. My eyes got wide when I remembered, and I pulled my night gown up a little bit, revealing my stomach. The words were still carved into my still a little swollen. Frost had closed his eyes thank God, and was almost asleep. Man babies fell asleep fast, I wish I could do that.

"Greasers Girl."

I said it outloud just as a nurse came into the room. I sighed and kept staring at my stomach. The nurse paused for a second to look, but then started to put my medicine together. "Would you be mad if I asked you how you got that?" she asked me quietly, and I recognized her as the girl who said she was me when those guys came. I smiled a little, "Only if you tell me why you lied to those guys." I bargained, and she smiled and nodded.

"I got this from my cousin. He carved it into my stomach."

"Why?!"

"Lets just say he was jealous."

The girl nodded and handed me my pills to help me sleep and become less sore. I thanked her and swallowed them down with some water. The girl sighed, "I really don't know why I said I was you…I guess just cause I saw you and your husband." She stated, sitting down on a waiting chair. "I guessed that you were both young, so I just wanted to make sure neither of you got killed." She finished, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well thanks for that."

"It didn't really work, but your welcome."

I smiled and looked down at Frost, who was sleeping. "You want me to put him in his crib? You look really tired." She said, standing up. I was pretty tired…

"You'll watch over him?"

"Of course."

**Soda P.O.V**

We walked into the prison.

I was so nervous right now, all these tough looking guys staring at me. I had a cigarette just to look tougher in front of them. "Right in here." The guard said, opening a door. I gulped and we walked inside, seeing Tom sitting there on his bed.

"Look what the cat drug in."

"Nice to see you too."

I sat down right in front of him, glaring so hard at him. Relving all the terrible things he did to Ash, more hatred came up inside me. he deserved to die. I think. Tom looked at all of us, and looked back at me. "I hear you got my kid pregnant." He said coldly, I nodded and smiled, thinking of Frost.

"Frost Curtis."

"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard."

I smiled and laughed, "Not any worse than Sodapop and Ponyboy." I said, sitting back in my chair. I was enjoying this for some reason. Darry came up behind me and stared at Tom. "Are you sorry for everything you did?" he asked him seriously, and I tried to read his expression. Tom shook his head, "Why would I be?" he said, and then looked over at me again. "Hey, hows Sammo doing?" Why did he wanna know? Last time I checked he didn't give a damn about his kids.

"Evie's babysitting for a few days."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Nevermind." I said, getting the blade ready behind my back. This was it. "You have anything you wanna say Tom?" I asked him, taking deep breaths. I was having second thoughts though…did I really wanna become a killer just cause of this jackass? I know he did awful things but…Darry noticed my change in my attitude. I couldn't kill him I realized.

"Not really…wait what-"

"Nevermind."

I let my muscles relax and I sighed. "Well bye." I said, walking out of the room. The guys were looking at me like I was crazy. "Soda…" Steve said, following me out of the room. "He'll suffer enough guys." I said, looking one last time at him. They seemed to understand a little bit, but were still a little disappointed.

I didn't want to be a killer.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 48- Going Home**

**Sodapop P.O.V**

I smiled as I walked in and saw Ash and Frost sleeping.

Everyone else had gone home since it was getting pretty late, so it was just us in the room. I quietly closed the door and sat in the chair next to the bed, just watching Frost sleep. He was almost as peaceful as Ashley when she slept. I watched her chest go up and down while she slept, and wondered if it had really hurt her to have a kid so young. I shifted a little and it woke her up.

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

"Nah I was about to wake up anyway."

I smiled at her and kissed her head as she sat up. "Did…did you kill him?" Ash whispered to me, and I shook my head to her surprisement. "You didn't?" she asked me, and I nodded. "I didn't want my son to have a killer for a dad." I confessed, looking at Frost. Ash smiled and hugged me, surprising me now. "Your happy about that?" I asked, smiling a little. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"But its all behind us now, so lets just forget about it."

"Your right…can I ask you something?"

Ashley looked at me curiously and leaned back in the bed. "Yeah…" she trailed off, I smiled and shifted closer. "Did it like…hurt a lot more having a kid since your so young?" I asked her quietly. I hated the fact that I made her have pain. Ash thought for a second then shrugged, "It hurt…but I don't think it hurt worse." She said, and I nodded. "Just wondering…" Ashley smiled and grabbed both my hands. "Soda, don't blame yourself for this now. Giving birth hurts no matter what. Just think of it like a guy getting kicked in the balls." She said thoughtfully, making me laugh a little. Ashley smiled and I kissed her quick, then peered over at Frost.

"He looks like you when you sleep."

"Gee thanks."

We laughed and Frost shifted a bit, and we looked at each other and smiled. "That's a complement." I said to her, she smiled and nodded. "I know." Ashley answered, then reached down and rubbed Frost's cheek very lightly. I couldn't believe that he was ours. All ours. I must've started daydreaming cause Ashley was snapping to get my attention.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were thinking."

I smiled and shrugged. "I just cant wait to get home and begin our life together, just the 3 of us." I stated, kissing her cheek. Ash smiled at me, looking around the room. "Me too…first thing we're doing is painting the walls alright? I hate this plain white shit." I laughed when she said that, and nodded my head.

"Okay babe. No white."

Ashley laughed and leaned back in the bed again, while I sat there and watched Frost sleep. What would he be like when he was older. I really hoped he wasn't a real serious guy…

**Ash P.O.V**

Me and Soda both fell asleep.

When I woke up, Soda was almost in the crib where Frost was, I panicked for a second. Sodapop woke up when I pushed his arm with my foot, and his eyes got wide when he realized he was about to fall into the crib. "That was close…" he said, getting up from the bed. I couldn't help but laugh. Soda looked at me weird, but smiled and leaned over my body. "And what are you laughing at Mrs. Curtis?" I asked her, brushing her nose across mine.

"You."

"Is that a complement?"

"No."

he pretended to be offended, and started to turn away. i touched his shoulder, making him turn around. "I'm sorry baby." I said to him, smiling shyly. I smiled back and leaned closer to her face. "Its alright." I whispered in her ear, then kissed her lips. It felt like ages since we had actually kissed, so I grabbed this opportunity. I eased her back onto the pillow, making the kiss more passionate. I could feel her grinning in the kiss, but It didn't last long. Frost had woken up, and he was crying. I pulled back and smiled for some reason as Ashley went over and picked him up, shushing him and cradling him. it was amazing how good she was with kids already. I smiled and motioned her to sit on the bed. I actually was enjoying being a parent already.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 49- Home**

**Ashley P.O.V**

We went home the next day.

I smiled when I saw the house, our home for a while until we got our own. Sodapop helped us out, I was holding Frost as I stepped out on the pavement. Everything was gunna be okay now. I knew it. Darry was already there and smiling as we walked up the stairs to the front door. "Nice to see you two." He said, half hugging us. I smiled, "Great to see you too Dar." I replied, walking in the front door. It looked the same, which was good, except there was a bullet hole in the wall.

"Ash!"

I heard someone running down the stairs, and I saw Sammy. I handed Frost gently to Soda, and embraced my little brother in a tight hug. "Is Frost my little brother?" he asked me, curiously looking up at little Frost. Frost smiled his toothless smile at him, and Sam smiled huge. "You could say that." I said, grabbing Frost and leaning down so Sammy could see him. Sodapop leaned down besides us, smiling. Sam smiled up at both of us, and then hugged us. "I missed you guys!" he whispered to us, I was almost crying. "I missed you too Sammy." I said, pulling back and looking at him. My little brother had grown up so fast ever since this stuff started happening.

"We're here too ya know!"

Sodapop laughed as Steve and Two-Bit came in the room. "Hey guys." He bro hugged them and I hugged them normally. Carefully since I had Frost in my arms. Two-Bit's eyes lit up, and he poked Frost's cheek. He giggled a little bit, making us all laugh. "Your such a kid Two." I teased, he grinned at us. More footsteps came downstairs, and the light haired boy came downstairs.

"Hey guys! Welcome home."

I loved his little sly smile, and Johnny's timid one. I came forward and hugged them at the same time. "Nice to see you two! How ya been?" I asked them, they shrugged and looked at each other. "Pretty good actually." Johnny answered, I smiled and nodded. "Great!" I answered, and heard heavy footsteps coming behind me.

"Don't I geta hug?"

"Hey Dal."

I turned around to hug him, he grinned and hugged me tight. "Whos this little guy?" he asked in a calm, soft voice. I knew he had a soft spot. "Frost Curtis." Sodapop answered, handing him our son. I smiled and walked back over to my husband. He kissed my cheek and held me close. Darry came back from the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Dinners ready." He announced, and I took Frost back and made my way to the table. We were having steak, and I found myself very hungry.

"Steak!"

I smiled when Sammy yelled that, knowing it was one of his favorite foods. "Here you go ." Darry said smiling, handing me my plate filled with food. I smiled, "Thank you ." I answered, digging in. It felt so amazing to be with these guys again. We were the gang again. We were joking around and laughing the whole time, it felt so great.

There was a dinging noise suddenly, and we turned our attention to Two-Bit, who was tapping his fork on his glass. He stood up, and had a mysterious grin on his face. "I wanna propose a toast guys," he started, smiling at me and Sodapop. Soda held my hand under the table and smiled.

"To Sodapop and Ashely. A match made in heaven, one of the nicest couples I know, you've gone through so much shit its unbelievable. Its so awesomely amazing that your still together. I think we all agree that you're the most badass couple ever. Soda, your one of my best buds man. I wouldn't be here without ya. I love your happiness almost all the time, it brings life into my boring life."

We laughed at that part, Two-Bit's life was anything but boring.

"And to Ashley…your perfect for Sodapop. Seriously, I cant wait to see Frost grow up. We're all hoping he'll be funny like Soda and tough like you. You have been through more than we can imagine. I remember the first day you and Sammy came here. Soda couldn't stop talking about how beautiful you were. All I know is that your tough, and I like it. even though you call me Keith to piss me off, I still respect you." he finished, and everyone clapped while a few of us were still laughing.

"To Sodapop, Ashley, and Frost!"

They downed their drinks and sat down, and Sodapop looked over at me. "Wanna go on a walk?" he asked me quietly, and I nodded. "I would love that." we hadn't gone for a walk in a long time. Soda smiled and we got up. "Where you guys going?" Darry asked, we smiled. "The park." I answered, kissing Frost and handing him to Steve. "Be back soon." Sodapop said, and we walked out the door hand in hand.

"Sooooo…."

"Isnt this just nice? Ya know, we haven't been actually alone in a while."

I smiled and nodded, "That's true." I replied, sitting on the swing. I remembered the first time I sat on this swing. I smiled as put his arms around my waist. We must have sat there for an hour, not saying anything at all. I smelled the fresh air going through my hair, and watched the leaves fall from the trees.

"Everythings alright now."

I smiled and looked up at Sodapop, who as usual, was smiling. "I know it will be." I replied, leaning back against his chest. His lips connected with mine for a second, and he hugged me. "Promise me something?" he asked me, I nodded and looked into his blue eyes.

"Promise Forever?"

"I Promise."

**This is the end: ( /3 I wanna thank every single person who read this story! I love you all: ) this was a realy fun story to write, I wish more people would know about The Outsiders…but anyway…I hope you all liked the story!: ) LOVE YOU ALL3**


End file.
